


Saving Grace

by milly_n_a



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milly_n_a/pseuds/milly_n_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la fine della guerra, Harry ha continuato a combattere contro il male diventando Auror e collaborando con i Babbani nella lotta al crimine. Draco, invece, ha fatto perdere le proprie tracce: nel Mondo Magico nessuno più ha contatti con lui da tempo.<br/>Durante un'indagine molto importante Potter, improvvisatosi cantante, si imbatte in uno "strano" ballerino ... chissà di chi si tratta.<br/>A volte ritornano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. La squadra

**Author's Note:**

> La storia si snoda sulle note di Saving Grace cantata della voce graffiante di Everlast.  
> Ecco il link per ascoltarla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vxu21fYnKMw&feature=kp  
> I personaggi "Magici" appartengono a J.K.Rowling, i Babbani sono tutti miei.  
> Un enorme, fantasmagorico, pantagruelico GRAZIE va alla mia beta, Cissy, che ha fatto un lavoro gigantesco e mi ha fornito anche l'idea di partenza, ossia il Talent Show (io non ci avrei mai pensato perché non li guardo e per scriverne ho dovuto documentarmi).

1\. La squadra  
Dalla fine della guerra, situazioni rimaste immutate da sempre erano andate modificandosi poco per volta. Per questo motivo tra Babbani e Maghi le sinergie erano diventate molteplici e, almeno a livello di sicurezza internazionale, la cooperazione tra esperti di ambedue i mondi era ormai all’ordine del giorno.  
In ogni Stato, i Ministri dell'Interno e quelli della Magia lavoravano a stretto contatto e, spesso, si consultavano per mettere a punto strategie comuni, per contrastare malavita e terrorismo da una parte e maghi oscuri dall'altra. Purtroppo, infatti, anche i fuorilegge avevano imparato ormai a collaborare.  
Una volta entrato nel Corpo degli Auror, Harry Potter stesso era stato il primo fautore di questo interscambio ed il Ministero non si era peritato ad utilizzare il suo nome per far digerire questa nuova linea politica ai Purosangue più reazionari.  
Il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto era stato uno dei primi Auror a lavorare a stretto contatto con Scotland Yard e, ormai da tre anni, faceva parte della Sezione mista che si occupava di crimini legati a produzione e spaccio di sostanze stupefacenti.  
Al momento, nello specifico, il suo gruppo si stava occupando di nuove droghe sintetiche, vendute soprattutto ai giovani che gravitavano intorno al mondo dello spettacolo.  
Il caso che stavano seguendo era imperniato sul mondo dei Talent-show, quelli condotti all'interno di improvvisate scuole di musica, danza e recitazione, i cui protagonisti erano proprio i giovanissimi.  
Quei ragazzi, infatti, venivano sottoposti a pesanti pressioni, esposti all’occhio impietoso delle telecamere in ogni momento delle loro giornate, messi continuamente alla prova e molto spesso giudicati dai componenti delle varie commissioni con metodi di valutazione ben poco ortodossi.  
L'indagine era partita contemporaneamente in varie capitali europee e tutto riconduceva a quel mondo artificiale, dove in pochi mesi veniva creata una star.  
Chi vi partecipava doveva possedere non solo qualche spiccata dote in campo artistico, ma anche riuscire a catturare, in modo continuativo, il favore del pubblico televisivo. Al di là dei voti assegnati dai docenti, infatti, la massa degli spettatori – solitamente impreparata nel campo specifico degli allievi - con l'espressione delle proprie preferenze, aveva diritto di vita o di morte artistica dei partecipanti allo show. La decisione di eliminare o meno un concorrente, quindi, era spesso dettata dalla sua capacità di risultare simpatico ed accattivante, piuttosto che dalle sue effettive attitudini professionali.  
Tutto questo stress fisico ed emotivo, a cui quei ragazzi non potevano sottrarsi se non abbandonando il programma, poteva portare i più fragili a concedersi degli aiuti, in grado di aumentare la loro resistenza alla fatica ed alla tensione, e gli stupefacenti erano esattamente tra questi.  
L'ultima novità in materia di droghe sintetiche veniva smerciata sotto forma di capsule dai colori sgargianti, contenenti una dose di un potentissimo eccitante. Il suo uso, anche non costante, risultava estremamente pericoloso: una sola pillola poteva essere fatale, in presenza del benché minimo scompenso cardio-circolatorio.  
Nella sola Gran Bretagna, negli ultimi due mesi, le morti riconducibili a “Magnum” - così si chiamava la capsula incriminata - erano già cinque, e stranamente tutte le vittime avevano partecipato alle selezioni inglesi del più famoso e seguito tra i Talent-show del momento.  
La situazione si riproponeva parallela negli altri Paesi europei coinvolti nel programma.

Quella mattina la Sezione mista di investigazioni era in fermento, e la riunione convocata d’urgenza durava ormai da più di un’ora.  
Era stata Padma Patil, la pozionista della squadra, ad organizzare l’incontro, per informare i colleghi circa gli ultimi risultati ottenuti dall’analisi di un campione di sangue, prelevato da una delle vittime.  
Dopo accurate indagini sia chimiche che magiche, era infatti emerso che la nuova droga agiva in maniera rapidissima sui neurotrasmettitori, alterando in modo rilevante le percezioni sensoriali del fruitore ed impedendogli così di avvertire con esattezza la fame, la fatica il sonno.  
La sostanza base dello stupefacente era una sorta di cocaina sintetica, estremamente potenziata dall’aggiunta di una pozione stabilizzante, distillata utilizzando, tra l'altro, piccole dosi di sangue di drago.  
Quando la giovane donna ebbe terminato la propria spiegazione, Charlie Weasley, specialista in Creature Magiche, diede voce al pensiero di tutti.  
"Quello che ci hai esposto fin’ora, porta a pensare che l’organizzazione criminale si serva anche di Maghi, per creare questa droga."  
"Esatto" Rispose Padma. "Anche se non è ancora ben chiaro se i narcotrafficanti Babbani sappiano o meno che i loro chimici usino la magia…"  
Qualcuno intervenne dal fondo della stanza affermando "Infatti questo è uno dei dati principali da riuscire a scoprire."  
Quella voce ferma e profonda apparteneva a Seth Wallace, comandante della Sezione mista.  
Era un uomo asciutto, di poche parole. Odiava i politici e le perdite di tempo, ma amava la sua squadra ed avrebbe dato la vita per i suoi uomini, anche per i tre maghi che, da più di due anni, la completavano.  
Ad un suo cenno prese la parola Angela Bertone, l’ingegnere informatico, in grado di accedere a qualunque sito, anche quelli più blindati.  
Quest’ultima aveva messo in relazione una serie di data-base messi a disposizione dalle varie polizie europee, con altri, frutto delle proprie accurate ricerche. In base alle risultanze aveva stilato una lista di nominativi, effettuando poi controlli incrociati tra questi ed i loro movimenti bancari, cercando di carpire quante più informazioni possibili.  
"Mentre voi andrete avanti con le indagini, io continuerò a registrare i dati che mi fornirete, cercando di trarne elementi utili a dipanare quest’intricata matassa."  
"Ovviamente sempre nell’ambito della legalità…" Commentò ironicamente Wallace.  
"Certo." Sorrise l’interpellata "Qualcuno ha mai detto il contrario?"  
"Attenta, o qualche giorno ti brucerai le ali." Intervenne a quel punto un giovane uomo, longilineo e flessuoso, seduto in prima fila. Dom Blackhorse, i cui tratti somatici rivelavano chiaramente la sua origine pellerossa, era lo specialista in arti marziali ed armi in genere; silenzioso ed elegante come un felino, avrebbe potuto uccidere un battaglione di soldati, prima che qualcuno fosse stato in grado di scoprirlo. "Comunque ci servirebbe una persona che si gettasse nella mischia…" Continuò smettendo di ridacchiare.  
"Vuoi dire un infiltrato?" Chiese una giovane donna dai lunghi capelli color miele e dalle iridi azzurrissime.  
Si trattava di Hartie Taylor, l'anima della squadra, colei che, con la propria empatia, placava le tensioni, riusciva a sciogliere ogni nodo e ad eliminare ogni attrito.  
"Perché se fosse così, bisognerebbe che fosse capace di sostenere il ruolo, che fosse credibile, anche fisicamente …"  
"Che ne dite di Dom? Lui ha un fisico atletico ed elegante, lunghi capelli neri ed un viso dai tratti esotici. Non dovrebbe avere problemi a proporsi come ballerino." Le fece eco Charlie.  
"Io e te siamo troppo vecchi." Affermò il diretto interessato "Abbiamo superato la trentina ed in quei programmi vogliono gente giovane."  
"E’ vero." Confermò il capo. "E tolte Padma, che è davvero troppo timida …" Elencò, sorridendo poi alla giovane indiana, che annuì in assenso "ed il nostro Angelo custode, che non può allontanarsi dai suoi amati cyber-compagni, non resti che tu, Harry."  
Tutti si voltarono a guardare il chiamato in causa.  
"Io?!" Sbottò Potter sollevandosi dalla sedia dov'era sprofondato pigramente. "Cosa potrei andare a fare IO lì? Le mie doti di danzatore le conoscono tutti ..." Si schermì agitato.  
Il secondo di casa Weasley scoppiò a ridere senza ritegno. "Infatti la tua esibizione al Ballo del Ceppo è passata alla storia!"  
"Invece secondo me saresti perfetto!" Esclamò Hartie scrutandolo con fare ammiccante. "Sei giovane, hai un bel viso, occhi che incantano e pure un bel fisico. Potresti sempre proporti come cantante. Mi è capitato di sentirti durante qualche festa e hai davvero una bella voce."  
"E poi non devi mica sbaragliare gli avversari, basta solo che tu riesca ad entrare nel giro per ottenere informazioni di prima mano." Puntualizzò Charlie.  
"Un conto è cantare così, tra amici, un altro esibirsi in tv." Potter era sconcertato ed infastidito all’idea di essere catapultato in quel circo mediatico tritura-persone, proprio lui che aveva sempre odiato l’essere costantemente in prima pagina.  
"Ti capisco, Harry. Tuttavia se, come pensiamo, in questa faccenda c’è di mezzo la magia, nessuno può accorgersene meglio di te." Specificò Wallace.  
"Dovrai prendere lezioni di canto, aggiornare il tuo look, imparare a muoverti in modo disinvolto davanti alle telecamere ..." Lo canzonò Charlie con una finta aria professionale.  
"Smettila scemo." Lo redarguì Harry. "Se la cosa ti entusiasma tanto, perché non ti offri volontario?"  
"Perché sono troppo vecchio, ho la grazia di un drago ubriaco e sono stonato come una campana fessa."  
"Oh quante storie!" Saltò su Hartie spazientita. "Harry supererà le selezioni grazie all'intervento di qualcuno dei piani alti. Quanto alla sua permanenza nel programma, basterà che si eserciti un po' con un maestro di canto e per il look...beh, non c'è nulla che un buon centro estetico non possa realizzare, a partire da un nuovo taglio di capelli!”


	2. L'incontro

Come predetto da Hartie, le alte sfere si occuparono personalmente di far rientrare Harry nell'ultima selezione, come se avesse superato le precedenti.   
Lo misero in contatto con un certo Sam - niente cognomi - che gli consegnò nuovi documenti da cui l’Eroe del Mondo Magico risultava chiamarsi Robin Wagner ed avere vent’anni.  
“Più sei giovane, maggiore è la simpatia che ispiri al pubblico.” Gli spiegò l'uomo quando il ragazzo ne chiese il motivo.   
Sistemati gli aspetti burocratici, Sam gli consegnò un cartoncino, invitandolo a presentarsi quello stesso pomeriggio all’indirizzo riportatovi: lì si sarebbero occupati del suo look.  
“E adesso?” Chiese Potter.  
“Adesso ti preparerai per recitare la tua parte al meglio e terrai il cellulare sempre a portata d’orecchio: appena avrò qualcosa per te, ti chiamerò.” Fece l'altro, sicuro di sé ed anche un po' annoiato.  
Verso le quattro, Harry si recò all'appuntamento con i look-makers, che lo sottoposero ad un completo restyling: maschera facciale, taglio di capelli, manicure, pedicure, e, in ultimo, un nuovo guardaroba, calzature comprese.  
Una volta terminato il loro compito, posero il moro davanti ad uno specchio a tutta figura dove lui stesso ebbe difficoltà a riconoscersi, rimanendo spiazzato davanti all’immagine di quel giovane uomo, vestito di jeans e pelle e pettinato alla moda, che la lucida lastra gli rimandava.  
Perfino i suoi immancabili occhiali erano scomparsi e, al loro posto, un paio di invisibili lenti a contatto correggevano la sua miopia, rendendo al contempo più magnetiche le sue splendenti iridi verdi.  
Quando, appena uscito da lì, Harry tornò al quartier generale per ragguagliare i propri compagni, fu accolto da un tripudio di fischi di apprezzamento.   
“Ma sei una meraviglia, Potter! E i tuoi capelli, poi!” Esclamò la Bertone, accarezzandogli la chioma nera e lucida, scolpita ad arte con il gel. “Sai, Harry, potrei quasi farti il filo se fossi il mio tipo.” Motteggiò la ragazza.  
“Robin, mi chiamo Robin adesso, e sicuramente tu non sei il mio.” Ribatté lui con un sorriso.  
“Troppo magra?” Scherzò lei.  
“Troppo femmina direi.” Precisò lui con finto dispiacere. Non aveva mai fatto mistero riguardo ai propri gusti sessuali e non aveva problemi se ogni tanto capitava di giocarci un po' su.

Erano già passati quattro giorni dall’incontro con Sam, quest’ultimo non si era ancora fatto sentire e Harry iniziò a temere che non lo avrebbe più contattato. La sua parte più timida e ritrosa, che da sempre detestava le luci della ribalta, ne fu quasi felice; l'altra invece, quella di Auror convinto, cominciò a preoccuparsi, temendo che, senza quell’aggancio, sarebbe stato molto difficile ottenere notizie utili a risolvere il caso.  
All’improvviso, quasi in risposta alle sue elucubrazioni, il cellulare squillò ed il giovane rispose immediatamente. “Potter.”  
“Sono Sam.” Gracchiò la voce dall’altra parte. “Ti vogliono per il provino, oggi pomeriggio alle due.” Sentenziò, e poi gli spiegò brevemente dove si trovassero gli studi di registrazione.  
All’ora prestabilita, Potter si presentò al luogo dell’appuntamento. All'esterno, la costruzione sembrava solo un vecchio capannone, tuttavia all’interno era suddivisa in ambienti ampi, puliti e disadorni.  
Venne introdotto in una specie di anticamera, dove una quindicina di ragazzi e ragazze, tutti molto tesi e preoccupati, attendevano già il loro turno e subito dopo fu avvicinato da un’incaricata giovane e graziosa che gli chiese “Tu sei appena arrivato, vero?” per poi aggiungere, con un’occhiata maliziosa che fece arrossire il moro. “Allora dimmi il tuo nome, affinché possa prendere la tua scheda e consegnarla alla giuria”  
“Robin Wagner.” Fece lui guardandosi intorno, con aria di finta preoccupazione.  
“Eccoti finalmente!” Trillò lei, sfilando un foglio scritto da un plico. “Ora siediti qui, quando toccherà a te verrò a chiamarti.” Gli spiegò, per poi dileguarsi attraverso una porta da cui provenivano suoni di voci e musica.  
Robin si accomodò sull’unica sedia libera ed il suo vicino, un ragazzetto dai capelli rossi che non sembrava neanche maggiorenne, gli rivolse un sorriso un po' tirato. “Ciao. Da dove vieni? Dove hai fatto le pre-selezioni?”  
“Ad Inverness, in Scozia.” Rispose sicuro Harry, seguendo la parte concordata in precedenza con Sam.  
“Io invece qui, a Londra: c'era talmente tanta gente, che pensavo non mi avrebbero neppure visto.”  
“Io sono Robin e tu?” Per la propria missione, Harry avrebbe dovuto familiarizzare con i partecipanti allo show: perché non cominciare da lui?  
“Piacere, Stephan” Replicò l’altro stringendogli la mano. “sono un ballerino, e tu?”  
“Io canto, o almeno ci provo…” Si schermì l’interpellato.  
“Beh, per aver superato la pre-selezione, la commissione deve aver visto qualcosa di speciale in te. E se verrai scelto anche qui, significherà che hai davvero talento o che, comunque, hai un potenziale da esprimere.” Il rosso calcò volutamente sulle ultime parole, imitando gli esaminatori.  
Qualche minuto dopo, la giovane delle schede tornò con una ragazza vestita in modo eccentrico a cui sciorinò quasi meccanicamente “Ok, cara, puoi andare. In settimana ti faremo sapere …” accompagnandola verso l’uscita.  
Fatto ciò, la segretaria volse lo sguardo in giro chiamando: “Stephan Kord, ballerino!” e quando il vicino di Potter scattò in piedi come una molla, lei continuò “Preparati, adesso tocca a te.” e lo condusse verso quella che doveva essere la sala audizioni.  
In quel mentre, una ragazzina minuta e spettinata venne ad occupare il posto di Stephan.  
“Mi chiamo Karine” Esordì rivolta a Harry. “anch’io sono una cantante. Se ci scegliessero entrambi, magari potremmo duettare insieme.”  
“Speriamo ...” Fece lui di rimando, martoriandosi le mani per simulare nervosismo.  
“Dai, siamo arrivati fin qui, perché non dovremmo riuscire ad andare avanti?”  
Il moro approfittò della voglia di chiacchierare della propria interlocutrice, per cercare di carpirle quante più notizie potesse su quello strano mondo, memore di quanto consigliatogli da Hartie.  
Pian piano tutti i ragazzi vennero esaminati e quando fu il turno di Harry, nell'anticamera era rimasto soltanto lui.   
Nello studio dei provini fu accolto da una voce imperiosa, proveniente dalla cabina di regia, che domandò brusca “Hai portato la base?” e, al cenno affermativo di Potter, la stessa voce riprese. “Bene, da’ il CD all’assistente, sali su quel palco ed iniziamo.”  
Il giovane obbedì, prese posizione e sistemò il microfono, notando nel frattempo un tavolo dietro al quale erano sedute quattro persone: i giudici.  
“Robin Wagner, giusto? Questa scheda dice che sei un autodidatta, hai vent'anni e canti nei piano-bar,” Iniziò l'unica donna. “cosa speri di fare in futuro?” La domanda era evidentemente provocatoria e Harry decise di stare al gioco.  
“Voglio continuare a cantare, ma so bene che per riuscirci devo perfezionarmi. Purtroppo non ho potuto e non posso permettermi di frequentare una scuola di musica, o pagarmi lezioni private. Ecco perché sono qui: per avere l’occasione della vita e poter, così, realizzare il mio sogno”.   
Dallo sguardo della donna, fisso nel proprio e carico di emozione, Harry intuì subito di aver fatto presa sul suo lato materno.  
“Ok. Adesso però facci sentire il tuo pezzo.” Tagliò corto un uomo un po' corpulento, sulla cinquantina, che, con un breve gesto, diede il segnale per far partire il sottofondo musicale.  
Harry serrò le palpebre e si concentrò, aspettando l'attacco; quella canzone gli piaceva davvero tanto e nei giorni precedenti l'aveva ripetuta fino allo sfinimento, con il prezioso supporto di un'insegnante di canto, anch'ella messa a disposizione dalle alte sfere.  
Il moro iniziò a cantare sempre ad occhi chiusi e la sua voce, amplificata dall'impianto, gli ritornò graffiante ed incisiva, proprio come voleva che fosse.  
Il pezzo era Saving Grace* di Everlast ed il titolo, a lui che più volte era stato salvato dalla grazia, era sembrato di buon auspicio.  
Quasi alla fine del brano Harry riaprì gli occhi, rivelando l’emozione che si era impadronita del suo animo, e poi lentamente, sulle ultime note, la musica sfumò.  
“A posto, ripresa completata!” Annunciò il regista con voce stentorea.  
“Puoi andare, Robin.” Esordì un uomo della commissione, alzandosi dal proprio posto. Era alto e magro, con lunghi capelli scuri e lisci, fermati in una coda bassa. “Ti faremo sapere entro una settimana. Ti hanno informato che le riprese serviranno per la pubblicità del programma, e verranno usate anche se non venissi scelto, vero? Dovresti aver firmato una manleva…”  
“Sì, quando ho partecipato alle pre-selezioni.” Ovviamente era una menzogna, visto che aveva compilato tutti i documenti necessari nell’ufficio di Sam, a Londra.  
“Benissimo, allora vai.” Riprese l’uomo, per poi chiedere all’assistente di studio “Adesso ci dovrebbe essere la registrazione del balletto di Dorian, giusto?”  
L'altro rispose con un cenno della testa, voltandosi verso il ragazzo che stava arrivando. Era biondissimo, dall'incarnato alabastrino, con enigmatiche iridi argentee ed un aspetto regale ed etereo.  
Il suo incedere era elegante, ed il suo fisico muscoloso, ma aggraziato, era messo in risalto dalla tuta senza maniche di lycra nera.  
Nell’istante in cui Harry lo scorse, gli sembrò di ricevere un pugno in pieno petto: quei capelli, quegli occhi, quella pelle diafana e quella classe innata appartenevano, infatti, alla sua nemesi degli anni di Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy.  
Quando i due giovani si trovarono uno di fronte all'altro, a meno di un metro di distanza, Potter vide un lampo passare nello sguardo indifferente del nuovo arrivato, quasi uno sprazzo d’incredulità unito ad una scintilla di disprezzo. Tuttavia si trattò di una frazione di secondo, poi il biondo proseguì verso il centro dello studio.   
“Dorian, eccoti finalmente!” Lo apostrofò l’uomo dai capelli lunghi “Su, vieni qui, dobbiamo ancora finire di montare la coreografia e siamo già in ritardo!”  
A quelle parole, Harry si riscosse da quell'attimo di stupore e si avviò verso l’uscita, gettando un’ultima occhiata al ballerino che stava prendendo posto sul palco, per iniziare le prove.

* Saving Grace è la grazia che salva, un intervento che può essere sì divino, ma anche umano, e che determina la SALVEZZA di qualcuno, salvezza che può essere intesa sia come quella del corpo, che come quella dell'anima.


	3. 3. Dorian Burns

3\. Dorian Burns  
Una volta tornato alla base, Harry venne letteralmente sommerso dalle domande:  
“Com'è andata?”  
“Li hai stesi, di' la verità.”  
“Tutto regolare?”  
“Sentito niente di interessante?”  
“Conosciuto nessuno?”  
Ma l’unica risposta dell’interpellato, scurissimo in volto, fu: “MERDA!”  
“Che significa?” Chiese Wallace, dando voce anche alla preoccupazione dei colleghi.  
“Significa che, dopo il mio provino, c’era la registrazione di un assolo di danza ...” Chiarì il moro. “E indovinate chi era il protagonista?” Fece una pausa, mentre sembrava sbuffare vapore dalle narici. “Draco Malfoy!”  
“Malfoy?!” Charlie Weasley aveva occhi e bocca spalancati per lo stupore. “Non se ne sentiva parlare dall'ultimo atto del processo ai Mangiamorte, dopo la guerra. Non direi sia rimasto molto a lungo ad Azkaban ...” Commentò ironico, per poi rivolgere uno sguardo di rimprovero all’amico. “Se non li avessi scagionati, lui e la sua algida mammina, se li avessi lasciati marcire là dentro, ora non lo avresti tra i piedi!” Sbottò, e concluse la propria tirata aggiungendo “Angela, trova tutto quello che puoi su Draco Malfoy: era dalla parte dei cattivi.”  
“Non Draco, ora si fa chiamare Dorian non so cosa.” Lo corresse Harry.  
“E perché lo avresti scagionato?” Lo interrogò Hartie incuriosita.  
“Non è mai stato un vero cattivo: è uno dei pochi a non aver mai ucciso nessuno ed è diventato Mangiamorte solo per volere di quel pazzo di suo padre, ma non è mai stato davvero convinto di voler fare gratuitamente del male a persone innocenti.” Frustrato, Potter s’infilò una mano tra i capelli, non riuscendo neppure a scompigliarli tanto erano incollati dal gel. “Mi ha salvato la vita fingendo di non riconoscermi, quando fui trascinato al Malfoy Manor, e sua madre ha mentito a Voldemort per me, impedendo che mi uccidesse quand’ero inerme. Non ho potuto far finta che non fosse mai successo, così ho testimoniato in loro favore.” Spiegò riacquistando un po’ di calma.  
“E allora perché ti destabilizza tanto, trovarti a lavorare con lui?” Chiese ancora la psicologa.  
“Non lavoro con lui” Specificò secco il Ragazzo-Sopravvissuto “ma, dopo tutto questo tempo, ha fatto semplicemente finta di non conoscermi e si è limitato a lanciarmi una gelida occhiata.” Il giovane si zittì per un attimo e poi riprese, infervorandosi di nuovo “Ci siamo protetti a vicenda, per Merlino, dovrebbe pur contare qualcosa! Invece è rimasto il solito, insopportabile, spocchioso Lord culo secco!  
Inoltre, Hartie, considera che non so chi sia diventato, né cosa abbia fatto esattamente negli ultimi anni. In fondo è stato comunque un Mangiamorte, come suo padre del resto, ed il Mago Oscuro più potente di tutti i tempi è rimasto in casa sua per diversi mesi … senza contare che, se per caso facesse parte dei maghi che collaborano con i malviventi che cerchiamo, potrebbe far saltare la mia copertura in un attimo, sempreché non l'abbia già fatto. Cosa, dannazione, in tutto questo non dovrebbe destabilizzarmi?!” Harry terminò il proprio sfogo con i nervi a fior di pelle.  
“Sentite qui!” Intervenne la Bertone che, durante la filippica del giovane mago, non aveva perso tempo. “Dorian Burns, nato il 5 giugno 1980, comparso nel mondo della danza cinque anni fa. Prima di quell’epoca esistono solo vaghe tracce di lui: un atto di nascita, un diploma di un’Accademia di Balletto già chiusa da un paio d’anni, attestati di stages seguiti all’estero con maestri di danza ormai deceduti … notizie create apposta e non verificabili, insomma. Sento puzza d’imbroglio da lontano un miglio!” Finì, indicando le schede appena inviate sullo schermo gigante, alla vista di tutti.  
“È proprio lui!” Confermarono ad una voce Padma e Charlie, osservando una foto del sedicente Dorian Burns.  
“Ha un consistente conto in banca, ma le sue entrate sono regolari e corrispondono ai suoi lauti compensi professionali.” Continuò l’esperta d’informatica. “Abita in un loft vicino al Greenwich Park ed a suo carico non ci sono né arresti, né multe – neppure per divieto di sosta – o cartelle erariali non pagate.  
Al momento è uno dei ballerini TV più in voga e presta la propria immagine anche per spot e foto pubblicitarie che gli fruttano ingaggi di tutto rispetto. Tra l’altro è il testimonial dell'ultimo profumo di Hugo Boss …Guardate, non è favoloso qui?! Ah, si dice pure che sia omosessuale.” Terminò la ragazza con visibile disappunto, per poi aggiungere con tono di finto rammarico “Ma possibile che voi maghi siate tutti gay?!”  
“Non tutti, tesoro.” Era la voce di Weasley. “Se vuoi farti un giro, io sono sempre pronto per te.”  
“Smettetela di fare i bambini!” Li redarguì brevemente Wallace e subito i due si fecero seri. “Harry, pensi davvero che questo tizio potrebbe compromettere la tua copertura?” Domandò preoccupato.  
“Nessuno nel Mondo Magico gli crederebbe.” Rispose in sua vece la Patil. “Con tutti i cambiamenti apportati all’aspetto di Harry, compresa la scomparsa della sua mitica cicatrice, non credo ci sarebbe qualcuno in grado di riconoscerlo e, inoltre, chi presterebbe mai fede ad un ex-Mangiamorte traditore del proprio sangue?” I presenti, quando la ragazza tacque, si ritrovarono a fissarla con stupore, poiché era raro che parlasse così a lungo di un argomento diverso dalle sue amate pozioni.  
Fu Charlie a rompere il silenzio affermando “E poi sapete come dicono i Babbani? Se davvero vuoi nascondere qualcosa, devi metterla sotto gli occhi di tutti.”  
“Speriamo sia proprio così!” Sbottò Potter. “Anche perché il programma sarà sicuramente seguitissimo e mi si vedrà spesso, in TV, insieme agli altri ragazzi.”  
“Ma se questo Dorian, o come si chiama, è così ricercato e strapagato, cosa ci fa in un Talent-Show?” Obiettò Hartie.  
“Lui incarna la perfezione.” Ghignò ironicamente Harry. “In pratica dimostra come si dovrebbero danzare determinate coreografie, così che i telespettatori possano subito rendersi conto di quale abisso ci sia tra un vero professionista ed i giovani allievi della scuola. Semplice, no?” Concluse con un sarcasmo così palese da meravigliare lui stesso.  
In quel momento il suo cellulare squillò.  
“Sono Sam.” La voce brusca dell'uomo gli colpì l'orecchio. “Mi hanno appena chiamato. Sei dentro. E senti questa: ti avrebbero scelto anche senza spinte. Pare che l'unica donna tra i giudici abbia fatto il diavolo a quattro per non farti scartare.” Si fermò un attimo. “La registrazione della tua audizione è già on-line, se vuoi vederla. Comincerai tra una settimana.”   
Harry chiuse la comunicazione ed esortò la Bertone “Angela, cerca le riprese dei provini in rete.”  
“Mamma mia, ma questo sei tu!” Esclamò lei con un sussurro soffocato. “Che strano vederti in un video.”  
Poi la giovane donna cliccò su di un’icona e le immagini delle selezioni comparvero sul grande schermo.  
“Wow!” Fece la psicologa, mentre nella stanza si spandevano le note della canzone. “Sembri un vero cantante!”   
“Secondo me” intervenne Dom “non devi preoccuparti di essere riconosciuto. Vedendo queste riprese posso affermare che non hai niente del Potter che ho conosciuto solo tre anni fa.”

Il Talent-show era iniziato da diversi giorni e Harry prendeva parte alle lezioni di canto con Ellen, la signora che aveva creduto in lui e si era battuta per averlo nel programma. Le ore di studio erano sfiancanti ed il tempo libero per socializzare molto poco.  
Anche Stephan era stato scelto e faceva parte della classe di danza di Jacob, il coreografo dai lunghi capelli castani.   
I giovani si incontravano tutti a mensa e man mano facevano conoscenza tra loro, ma nelle ultime quarantotto ore c'erano state alcune defezioni nella formazione dei ballerini; i partecipanti al format erano tutti in fibrillazione e lavoravano come forsennati perché, da lì a una settimana, sarebbero cominciate le riprese TV.  
Anche Draco era sempre presente alle lezioni ed assisteva alle prove dei ragazzi: l'insegnante lo utilizzava come esempio e gli faceva ripetere fino alla noia alcuni passaggi, affinché gli studenti potessero capire come andassero interpretate alcune coreografie.  
Quella sera, dopo aver salutato i compagni, Harry uscì da solo dall'edificio, pronto a fare la consueta passeggiata fino alla fermata della metropolitana, quando una voce strascicata lo colse alle spalle: “Potter!”  
Non ebbe bisogno di girarsi per sapere a chi appartenesse, anche se doveva ammettere che fosse cambiata parecchio dai tempi della scuola. Nessun altro avrebbe potuto usare il suo vero cognome lì, nessuno se non lui: Draco Malfoy.   
Si voltò e lo vide attraverso il finestrino posteriore di una berlina scura con autista.  
Valutando come primaria necessità il dovergli parlare per cercare di scoprire se fosse coinvolto nella storia della droga, o comunque ne fosse informato, Harry aprì la portiera e lo apostrofò con uno sbrigativo: “Fammi posto!” per poi sedere accanto alla propria nemesi di sempre.  
La voce dell’altro, morbida, bassa e pastosa, diede ordine all'autista di partire.   
“E va bene” si rassegnò Potter con uno sbuffo “Dove mi porti?”  
“Andiamo a casa mia, ho bisogno di risposte. Poi ti farò accompagnare dovunque vorrai.” Il tono di Malfoy non ammetteva repliche e Harry non provò neanche ad opporsi.  
L'auto li lasciò davanti ad un palazzo non lontano da Greenwich Park.   
I due ragazzi salirono fino all’attico ed entrarono in un loft: arredamento moderno e minimalista, grandi spazi e sicuramente, di giorno, tanta luce. Oltre una portafinestra che prendeva quasi tutta la parete, s’intravvedeva una meravigliosa terrazza con rigogliose piante verdi.  
“Niente a che vedere con il mio bilocale in periferia o con la stanzetta al quartier generale…” Ponderò il moro guardandosi attorno.  
La voce del padrone di casa lo sorprese. “Perché sei qui?”  
“Me lo hai chiesto tu. Hai detto che volevi risposte, ricordi?” Recitò Potter strabuzzando gli occhi in faccia al biondo, che se ne stava addossato ad una parete con le braccia incrociate al petto, in chiara posizione difensiva.  
“Non intendevo in casa mia in questo momento, ma qui a Londra, agli studi televisivi.” Parlava lentamente, con un tono monotono, quasi stesse spiegando qualcosa ad un bambino un po' stupido.  
“Oh, quello! Beh… Ero stufo del Mondo Magico, volevo cambiare e provare a cavarmela tra i Babbani.” L’ex-Grifondoro continuò a fare il finto tonto. “E siccome non so fare né l'idraulico, né il meccanico, ma pare io abbia una discreta voce – almeno a detta di chi l’ha sentita - ho pensato di darmi una ripulita e buttarmi nel mondo dei Talent-show, in cerca di fortuna. Ti sembra così strano?”  
“Bell'eufemismo darti una ripulita: non sono stato sicuro che fossi tu, finché non ti ho guardato negli occhi, da vicino.” Replicò Malfoy senza muovere un muscolo e continuando a scrutarlo con diffidenza ed astio. “Ogni volta che riesco a risistemare la mia vita, arrivi tu, Potter, e la dissesti di nuovo.” Nel suo tono c'era un sibilo malcelato di rabbia e disprezzo. “E non pensare di darmela a bere: ho sempre sentito che prima o poi ti avrei visto arrivare, per distruggere quello che ho costruito con tanta fatica! Proprio per questo ho cercato di tenermi costantemente aggiornato sui tuoi movimenti. So, per esempio, che hai frequentato con profitto l'Accademia e sei diventato un Auror. Quindi ripeto: perché sei qui?”  
Harry rimase basito a quella rivelazione. Draco aveva seguito, o fatto seguire da qualcuno, le sue tracce, ma fino a dove?  
“Se non ricordo male, l’ultima volta che ho mandato all’aria i tuoi piani, ti eri messo con gente poco raccomandabile ed il mio intervento ha salvato il culo anche a te. Direi sia stato un bene che io l'abbia fatto … Non trovi?” Ironizzò l’Auror guardandolo di sottecchi e notando che era arrossito impercettibilmente. Poi, senza attendere risposta, ficcò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e ribadì con finta noncuranza “Comunque te l'ho detto: ero stufo del Mondo Magico, del mio ruolo, e di tutti i casini che mi arrivavano sempre add ...”  
Il suo interlocutore lo interruppe, sollevando un sopracciglio chiaro.  
“Balle, Potter. I casini te li sei cercati con il lanternino fin dal tuo primo anno di scuola.” Strascicò Draco con voce annoiata “So bene che nel Mondo Magico hanno perso le tue tracce già da tempo, visto che poco dopo il tuo esordio sei scomparso dal Dipartimento Auror. Dove sei stato finora? E, cosa ben più importante: perché adesso sei qui? E perché proprio fra i miei piedi, dannazione?!” Ringhiò infine.  
Harry abbozzò un ghigno, che risultò meno saputo e maligno di quanto avrebbe voluto, e spostò il peso da un piede all'altro, sentendosi a disagio. Non poteva certo rivelare a Malfoy il vero motivo per cui si trovasse lì, quindi doveva trovare in fretta una scusa plausibile.  
L'altro, però, fu più veloce di lui; Draco aveva sempre avuto un'intelligenza acuta e la perspicacia non gli faceva certo difetto.  
“Tu SEI ancora un Auror, vero? Ma cos’è che ti ha spinto ad agire in maniera così … Serpeverde?” I suoi occhi erano sgranati, il suo volto pallidissimo e la sua voce era salita di qualche tono. “Sei qui per me! Qualche mago oscuro è riuscito a riportare in vita quel pazzo fanatico e tu ritieni che mi stia cercando per uccidermi o per obbligarmi a tornare tra i suoi?!” Sciorinò tutto d’un fiato.  
In quell'istante Harry si rese conto della sincerità dell’ex-Serpeverde: quel ringhio affannato, che altro non era se non terrore allo stato puro, se lo sentì rimbombare fin nelle viscere.  
E pensare che anni prima, malgrado una paura gemella di questa gli attanagliasse lo stomaco, Malfoy non aveva esitato a guardare in faccia suo padre e quella folle di sua zia Bellatrix ed a mentire loro, tenendo nascosta la vera identità del prigioniero trascinato al Manor dai Ghermidori.  
“Niente di tutto questo.” Affermò Harry con voce sicura, spezzando il filo dei propri ricordi “Il pazzo fanatico non è tornato e non tornerà. Questo però non significa che il male non esista più.”  
I lineamenti del viso di Draco si rilassarono ed un’espressione glaciale e sprezzante andò a sostituire l'angoscia nelle sue iridi d'argento. “Brutto bastardo!” Lo apostrofò. “È da quando ti ho rivisto che non dormo più.” E gli si avvicinò con una luce da rapace nello sguardo lucente.  
Quando gli fu di fronte, restò per un attimo quasi indeciso sul da farsi. “Ora potrei ucciderti con le mie mani.” Ruggì e, senza altro preavviso, tentò di rifilargli un pugno in piena faccia.  
L’ex-Grifondoro, grazie all'allenamento con Dom, colse il movimento e lo schivò magistralmente, afferrandogli poi il polso nella morsa d'acciaio della sua grande mano callosa, e strattonandolo fino a ritrovarsi il biondo ad un centimetro dal proprio naso. Ormai avevano pressappoco la stessa altezza, registrò a livello inconscio.  
“Sei sempre la solita testa di cazzo, Furetto.” Gli soffiò sul viso rimasto indifferente, malgrado fosse sicuro di procurargli non poco dolore, serrandogli impietosamente il polso sottile.  
“Tu invece, Sfregiato, pensi di aver fatto grandi cambiamenti? Ti hanno ripulito, ma non reso più furbo.”  
Sguardi di fuoco, narici frementi ed una forza latente che faceva scorrere velocemente il sangue nelle vene di entrambi: erano nuovamente vivi, pulsanti ed … eccitati.  
Ambedue ne presero coscienza, con identico orrore, nell'istante in cui i loro bacini si scontrarono.  
D'improvviso si allontanarono l’uno dall'altro e tutto si acquietò, esattamente com'era cominciato. La rabbia sembrò implodere come un buco nero, risucchiando tutti gli eccessi, sia verbali che fisici, a cui si erano lasciati andare negli ultimi istanti.  
“Altro da chiedere?” buttò lì Potter, sforzandosi di sembrare naturale. Quel repentino scoppio d’ira mista a pulsioni sessuali l'aveva spiazzato, accendendolo come una miccia.   
Ormai, però, non aveva più quindici anni, ne aveva quasi dieci di più e ricopriva un ruolo delicato: non poteva permettersi di fare stupidaggini.  
Di una cosa tuttavia era certo: il potenziale erotico di Malfoy e lo strano fascino che il rivale aveva sempre esercitato su di lui erano rimasti immutati. Infatti anche a Hogwarts si erano continuamente insultati, picchiati e feriti, ma Harry doveva riconoscere che molte volte, soprattutto dopo una rissa, aveva sentito l'irrazionale ed irritante impulso di mangiarselo vivo.  
Draco lo fulminò con sguardo tagliente, sfregandosi con la mano il polso indolenzito, e quindi assottigliò gli occhi fino a farli diventare due lamine minacciose, sembrando quasi una belva pronta ad attaccare.  
Fu questione di un attimo, e l’algida maschera di superiorità fece di nuovo la propria comparsa su quel volto aristocratico, mentre ribatteva gelido “No, non ho nient'altro da domandarti. Comunque stai tranquillo, Potter, non m’interessa rivelare la tua identità. Voglio solo essere lasciato in pace e vivere la mia vita. Buonanotte.” Ed indicando la porta con un breve cenno, fece capire a Harry che considerava concluso il loro colloquio.


	4. L'innesto

4\. L'Innesto  
“Ci sono novità!” Annunciò Angela alla riunione di quella stessa sera. “Ho messo sotto controllo anche i docenti e … ho trovato qualcosa. Speriamo possa essere d'aiuto, anche se ...”  
Sul grande schermo si stavano avvicendando immagini su immagini ed infine apparve il volto di Jacob, coreografo ed insegnante di danza moderna.  
“Da un paio di mesi, sul conto corrente di questo signore arrivano numerosi bonifici. Ne riceve di continuo, anche più volte al giorno, riuscendo tuttavia a dribblare i controlli visto l’importo irrisorio di ogni singola scrittura e la provenienza sempre diversa. Ciò non toglie che, a fine mese, il totale degli accrediti sia decisamente elevato, tanto da permettergli di darsi a spese pazze come acquistare una Porsche, un paio di Rolex e tappeti persiani.  
“Quindi hai fatto centro!” Esclamò Wallace.  
“Non esaltarti, non ancora almeno.” Lo raffreddò la specialista informatica. “Non c'è modo di arrivare a chi inoltra i bonifici: le tracce infatti si perdono nella nebbia di un'infinità di banche, finanziarie, società off-shore, e non si arriva mai ai veri ordinanti. Oltre a ciò, dallo studio dei tabulati telefonici non risultano chiamate sospette, né in uscita, né in entrata. Ho vagliato ogni eventuale scambio di corrispondenza, cartacea o telematica, ogni contatto Skype o Msn ed anche gli account di Jacob McNabb su Facebook e Twitter, ma niente. Insomma, almeno apparentemente, nella vita di quell’uomo non c’è nulla di losco a cui appigliarsi.”  
“Meraviglioso!” Grugnì Seth sarcastico.  
“Esatto” intervenne Charlie Weasley con stizza. “Che facciamo a questo punto? Dovremo stargli alle costole, sapere se incontri qualcuno al di fuori del solito giro di colleghi o amici, se magari possieda una carta SIM non registrata a suo nome, da cui chiami o su cui riceva le telefonate … sempreché non utilizzi un cellulare usa e getta.”  
“Ma come controllarlo in maniera così capillare?!” Insorse Dom “Harry non può farlo senza dare nell'occhio, visto che non è nemmeno un suo allievo. Forse dovremmo infiltrare un ballerino… Padma, stavolta però toccherebbe a te!” Finì il pellerossa, ammiccando frustrato verso la giovane pozionista che, come al solito, rimase in silenzio.  
Si guardarono tutti un po' sfiduciati.  
“Sto cercando di prendere confidenza con i ragazzi, proprio grazie ad un allievo del corso di danza che si chiama Stephan. Potrei cercare di stargli ancora più vicino e carpirgli ulteriori informazioni sul loro insegnante, ovviamente senza scoprirmi troppo.” Intervenne Potter, per la prima volta da quando la riunione aveva avuto inizio.  
“Bravo!” Lo interruppe Dom “Torchialo ben bene e poi, con un bell’incantesimo Obi…qualcosa, gli cancellerai la memoria.”  
Weasley si lasciò andare ad una risata ironica. “All'inizio non ti fidavi di noi maghi e ci tenevi a debita distanza, ed ora … ora vorresti addirittura farci Obliviare un ragazzino?! Sei proprio un bel soggetto!”  
“Mica tanto” bofonchiò l'accusato “magari solo un po'.”  
“Smettete di fare gli idioti!” Li bloccò Seth “Allora, Harry, come pensi di muoverti?”  
“Pensavo di tenere d'occhio il sospettato, per quello che potrò, facendo qualche domanda in giro ... ma non troppe, né troppo mirate, perché nessuno mangi la foglia.”  
“Beh, non è che sia molto” lo incalzò l'uomo più maturo. “Oggi mi ha telefonato il Procuratore e non era affatto contento. Bisogna muoversi bene e soprattutto in fretta.”  
“Ci proverò” replicò Harry, per poi uscire dalla stanza. Non vedeva l’ora di andarsene a casa ed infilarsi a letto … il giorno dopo sarebbe stato un altro massacro a suon di esercizi di respirazione, vocalizzi e prove a non finire. 

La mattina seguente l’Eroe del Mondo Magico fece il solito giro largo degli studi, per raggiungere l'aula di canto. Bighellonava sempre un po' per controllare l'atmosfera, vedere se ci fosse qualche faccia nuova o cercare di capire, dall’umore degli altri allievi, se ci fossero novità che potessero risultare interessanti ai fini dell’indagine.  
Draco stava uscendo in quel momento dal proprio camerino, ma i due ragazzi, pur se ad un passo di distanza, non scambiarono parola e si limitarono ad un reciproco, leggero movimento del capo, quasi un accenno di saluto.  
Una fascia di spugna grigia gli copriva ancora il polso, maltrattato da Potter qualche sera prima.  
“Devo avergli lasciato i lividi.” Rifletté il moro con un senso di fastidio. Non era mai stato un violento, ma quel Furetto biondo gli cavava fuori il peggio, da sempre.   
Scrollò la testa come ad allontanare un pensiero fastidioso e continuò per la propria strada.  
Passando dinanzi alla vetrata di una delle sale di danza, scorse Stephan che faceva riscaldamento: gli sembrò fosse un po' più stanco del solito e avesse gli occhi cerchiati.  
Agitò una mano, il rosso se ne accorse e gli sorrise, ma mentre stava per farglisi incontro, sentì l'invettiva di Jacob alle proprie spalle: “Non perdere tempo! Continua a riscaldarti così cominciamo.” A quel rimbrotto il giovane danzatore, con uno sguardo triste ed un po' timoroso, indirizzò al moro un mezzo sorriso e tornò sui propri passi.  
Intanto anche gli altri insegnanti stavano arrivando: Harry li vide aprire il portone sul lungo corridoio e si affrettò a raggiungere la propria aula, prima di venire rimproverato.  
La mattinata fu dura: Ellen pretese un impegno maggiore, rispetto a quello dei giorni precedenti, e Potter non volle deluderla. Era chiaro che la donna avesse preso seriamente a cuore la sua preparazione, e oltretutto l’Auror non poteva farsi eliminare alla prima puntata o addio indagini.  
A mensa Stephan non c'era e, rientrando dalla pausa, Harry lo intravide di nuovo, attraverso la porta socchiusa della sala prove, mentre ripassava una difficile coreografia. Dunque anche quel giorno aveva saltato il pranzo …   
Potter avrebbe voluto raggiungerlo e parlargli, ma vide arrivare Jacob e così si allontanò rapidamente.  
Quella sera, uscendo dagli studi televisivi per tornare al quartier generale, la solita berlina nera lo affiancò, ma stavolta il suo occupante non lo chiamò, limitandosi ad abbassare il finestrino. A Harry bastò scorgere un lampo di biondo-argento per infilarsi nell’automobile e lasciarsi condurre a casa di Draco. 

Una volta giunti nel loft di Malfoy, i due ex-rivali si accomodarono nell'ampio soggiorno; il padrone di casa sedette su una poltrona accavallando le gambe snelle e Potter prese posto di fronte a lui.   
“Sta succedendo qualcosa di strano.” Esordì il biondo e, contrariamente a qualche sera prima, non sembrava più esserci rabbia nel suo sguardo, ma solo un'ostilità latente.   
Dopo un attimo di silenzio, in cui parve valutare le reazioni del proprio ospite, Draco riprese spiegando “L'insegnante di danza moderna ha uno strano comportamento con i propri ragazzi. Li sta pressando all'inverosimile: sono stanchi, provati, non dà loro neanche il tempo di mangiare e riprendere le forze ... e non sono passate che due settimane dall'inizio del programma.  
Li fa arrivare presto la mattina ed uscire tardi la sera, sforando quasi sempre l'orario previsto. Tutti i giorni qualcuno di loro salta la pausa pranzo: non ho mai visto un altro docente comportarsi così. È il primo anno che insegna qui, tuttavia mi sembra pretenda davvero troppo da loro.  
Il tuo amico, quello dai capelli rossi, – Merlino, Potter, ti manca così tanto Weasley?! Se non sono pel di carota e pieni di lentiggini non li consideri neppure – beh, lui sembra particolarmente stremato da questi tour de force e Jacob, di rimando, pare accanirglisi contro ancora di più.  
Tra l'altro ieri sera sono andato via più tardi del solito e, uscendo, ho intravisto McNabb che discuteva con gente poco raccomandabile. Un paio di ceffi che … non so … uno di loro mi ricordava qualcuno, ma ora come ora mi sfugge chi, porca Morgana!”  
Quando Draco tacque, Harry tergiversò ancora per qualche secondo, scrutandolo con aria dubbiosa, poi gli chiese seccamente “Perché vieni a raccontarle proprio a me queste cose, Malfoy?”  
“Sfregiato!” Esclamò questi spazientito. “Smetti di fare lo gnorri: non so esattamente perché tu sia nello show, ma non sono stupido e l'ho capito, sai, che non è certo per diventare una star della TV! Non so se tu faccia parte degli Auror o di un corpo di Polizia Babbano, tuttavia sono sicuro che tu sia sotto copertura e questo, se non sbaglio, – e so che non sbaglio – può avere un solo significato: c'è sotto qualcosa di pericoloso. Ho stabilito che sarò i tuoi occhi e le tue orecchie nelle ore in cui assisto Jacob, e bada che non lo sto facendo per te, ma soltanto perché non mi piace quell'uomo ed il modo in cui tratta i ragazzi.”   
A quelle parole Harry non replicò immediatamente, restando in silenzio ancora per un po', quasi a soppesare l'atteggiamento di Draco: forse avrebbero potuto davvero aiutarsi a vicenda, forse stavolta Malfoy sarebbe stato, da subito, dalla parte giusta della barricata.  
“Vieni in centrale, c'è una collega che fa miracoli con gli identikit. Potremmo scoprire chi erano i due che aspettavano Jacob: sarebbe molto importante per le nostre indagini.” Lo invitò alla fine con fare convinto; ormai aveva deciso, era inutile giocare a nascondino con Draco, visto che aveva capito tutto, e sarebbe stato solo controproducente cercare di prenderlo per i fondelli. Inoltre gli sembrava veramente sincero stavolta, avrebbe potuto scommetterci.  
“Non ci penso neanche.” Reagì invece l'ex-Serpeverde, alzandosi e misurando il soggiorno a lunghe falcate. “Non verrò dai tuoi amici Babbani per fare un cazzo di identikit!” Sputò la parola come fosse una bestemmia. “Chiariamoci, Potter! Io non sono dalla tua parte, scelgo solo il male minore!”  
Come sempre! Avrebbe voluto aggiungere il Salvatore, ma invece di rispondergli per le rime si limitò a schernirlo. “E allora, cosa vorresti fare? Preferiresti che ti portassi una tonnellata di foto segnaletiche da sfogliare? Non essere codardo!” Lo aveva raggiunto al centro della stanza ed ora si fronteggiavano, ma a debita distanza, entrambi memori di cosa fosse successo la volta precedente. “Non ho fialette per raccogliere i tuoi ricordi, né un pensatoio dove tuffarmi per osservarli, quindi non vedo altra possibilità.” Concluse.  
“Non la vedi perché sei limitato.” Ribatté Malfoy con tono sarcastico. “Potrei impiantarti il mio ricordo.” Aggiunse poi quasi tra sé, voltandosi quindi verso l'altro con un cipiglio beffardo e proseguendo “Sempre che non sia tu a fare il codardo temendo di utilizzare un incantesimo un po' più complicato di un Expelliarmus.”  
“E di cosa si tratterebbe?” La curiosità prima o poi lo avrebbe ucciso, Harry ne era cosciente.  
“Beh, io intanto prenderò la mia bacchetta ...” Iniziò il biondo tirando fuori una piccola chiave ed aprendo uno sportellino nascosto dietro ad un quadro “... e nel frattempo tu te ne starai seduto, zitto e fermo.”  
Harry era sbalordito e preoccupato, ma obbedì senza replicare. Dall'anta aperta il biondo tirò fuori un involucro di seta da cui estrasse la bacchetta di biancospino.  
Quella era l'arma con cui il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto aveva ucciso Voldemort nell'ultima battaglia a Hogwarts: quella bacchetta lo conosceva bene e Potter non l'avrebbe mai temuta.   
Potter capiva perfettamente come l'occasione che gli stava offrendo il suo ex-rivale potesse essere ciò che aspettava per fare un minimo di chiarezza in quel caso ingarbugliato, ma non riusciva comunque ad impedire che un certo timore gli pervadesse la mente all’idea di esporsi ad un incantesimo effettuato da qualcuno che non usava la magia da parecchio tempo.  
Inoltre, molte domande senza risposta invadevano la sua testa: perché Draco, mago Purosangue, non portava con sé la propria bacchetta, ma la custodiva riposta in una cassaforte come un prezioso cimelio di famiglia?  
E se si fosse trattato solo di una messinscena, orchestrata da Malfoy all'unico scopo di fargli abbassare le difese e giocargli qualche brutto tiro?  
L'ex-Grifondoro osservò inquieto la magica asticella volteggiare leggera ed ipnotica nella mano elegante del padrone di casa.   
“Ora stai fermo e non opporre resistenza” riprese il biondo “Sono un po' arrugginito con gli incantesimi. Non vorrei doverti portare al San Mungo e passare chissà che guaio.”   
Harry era teso e restò immobile occhieggiando il palmo sinistro di Malfoy che gli si appoggiava sulla fronte e, più su, l'avambraccio su cui campeggiava nitido il Marchio non disilluso.  
Percepì un sussurro, lo sfrigolio della magia che gli penetrava sotto pelle e, come in una proiezione, vide il fluire dei ricordi dell'ex-Serpeverde mentre lo investivano come una colata di magma bollente.  
Scorse Jacob, nella sala di danza, che strattonava Stephan in malo modo, rasentando la violenza e facendolo cadere di proposito e poi, fuori dagli studi, accompagnato da due uomini sulla quarantina.  
Essere investiti dai ricordi di un altro era squassante, non era come immergersi in un pensatoio e guardare gli avvenimenti da osservatore esterno. In questo modo si veniva davvero travolti dall'intimità dei pensieri dell'altra persona, se ne diventava parte, e Harry percepì un senso di tristezza, di disagio, d'inadeguatezza ricoperto da uno strato di falsa alterigia.  
Ad un tratto la mano si staccò dalla sua fronte, il contatto s'interruppe e Potter si sentì mancare, ritrovandosi con lo stomaco sottosopra ed il fiato che veniva meno insieme alle forze. Si accasciò sul divano come un sacco vuoto ... ma cosa diamine gli aveva fatto quell'incosciente?!  
Draco fece un passo indietro: aveva le braccia che formicolavano come se non ricevessero il normale apporto sanguigno da ore, la testa caldissima e la vista offuscata, ma dopo un attimo iniziò a riprendersi.  
“C'è una sola controindicazione nell'impianto dei ricordi: brucia un sacco di energie, soprattutto in chi li riceve.” Esordì barcollando appena. “Adesso dovresti sentirti uno straccio. Un modo efficace per non svenire è prendere un paio di fiale di Pozione Rinvigorente.” Poi anche lui crollò sulla poltrona, distrutto, però questo non gli impedì di proseguire a parlare, con un ghigno sbilenco e la voce strascicata, tipica dei tempi di Hogwarts “Purtroppo io ne sono sprovvisto da molto tempo. Ho qualche barretta di cioccolato, se vuoi. Non farà lo stesso effetto, ma mi eviterà di doverti ospitare a tempo indeterminato.”  
Con uno sforzo di volontà, si alzò ed andò in cucina. Ne uscì dopo un paio di minuti con diverse stecche di cioccolata. Ne scartò una e gliene ficcò un grosso pezzo in bocca, ordinandogli in modo lapidario “Mangia!”  
L'Auror era furibondo: quello stupido, borioso, saccente culo secco avrebbe dovuto avvertirlo di ciò a cui sarebbero andati incontro effettuando quell'incantesimo!  
Raccattando le scarse forze rimastegli, afferrò le dita che gli spingevano, poco gentilmente, altra cioccolata tra le labbra e tirò.   
Malfoy, sbilanciato senza preavviso, non riuscì a rimanere in piedi e gli rovinò addosso di colpo. “Sei un vero animale, Sfregiato!” Ringhiò acido.  
“E tu sei un coglione: dovevi spiegarmi cosa stessi rischiando dandoti ascolto.” Biascicò Potter in risposta, con la bocca piena di dolce.  
Si fronteggiarono per un momento, occhi negli occhi, i fiati mischiati all'odore assuefacente della cioccolata, poi il moro reagì nell'unico modo che in quel momento gli fosse possibile: con tutto il peso dell'altro che lo schiacciava e senza il vigore necessario per picchiarlo o spingerlo via, aprì la bocca e gli morse un labbro.  
Draco, di rimando, gli si avventò letteralmente contro, mordendolo a sua volta. Fu un duro cozzare di labbra, denti ed infine, loro malgrado, di lingue: nessuno dei due voleva retrocedere, nessuno dei due voleva issare bandiera bianca.  
Gli zuccheri contenuti nel cioccolato fecero effetto velocemente e l'ex-Grifondoro si rese conto che finalmente le proprie membra ricominciavano a muoversi con più scioltezza.  
Con un gesto, tanto istintivo quanto repentino, dettato dall'indomito calore che si era fatto strada in lui, posò una mano sulla nuca del biondo, avvicinandoselo ancora di più e prendendo possesso della sua bocca, mentre l'altra scendeva ad afferrarne una natica soda, in modo da spalmarsi completamente addosso quel corpo longilineo e spigoloso.  
I respiri affannati si fusero, i movimenti scoordinati divennero fluidi, le dita di entrambi, rudi e senza gentilezza, corsero a saggiare muscoli e pelle con furiosa urgenza, quasi ne andasse delle loro vite.  
Harry sentiva il sangue battergli veloce nelle orecchie ed il frastuono dei propri ansiti, mozzati da mugolii indistinti. L'effetto di quella vicinanza era come una droga e ne avrebbe voluto sempre di più. In quel momento capì di bramare … Malfoy.  
Quella verità rese sgomento il Prescelto, senza sapere che contemporaneamente anche Draco avesse consapevolizzato quello stesso desiderio.  
Si respinsero all'unisono ed il biondo cadde quasi di peso dal divano, sul quale era franato pochi istanti prima. Si rialzò di scatto e, con una manica, si pulì la bocca come fosse stata lordata da qualcosa di immondo: Potter.  
Il moro si tirò a sedere, fulminando la propria nemesi con lo sguardo. “Devo andare.” Affermò bruscamente.  
Con fatica si mise in piedi e, barcollando ancora un po', afferrò una tavoletta di cioccolata ed uscì.


	5. 5. Tracce

5\. Tracce  
Il mattino dopo, al quartier generale, una volta completati gli identikit, Harry studiò i due volti sullo schermo: non gli dicevano nulla, a parte l'essere identici agli uomini nel ricordo di Draco.  
Angela, l’esperta d’informatica, avviò il software di comparazione dei tratti somatici dei due sconosciuti, con quelli presenti in tutti i database a disposizione della Sezione Speciale e, dopo qualche istante, per uno di loro venne trovato un riscontro.  
“Bingo!” esclamò la bionda al segnale di riconoscimento, per poi verificare il risultato e continuare, molto meno entusiasta “Purtroppo questo tizio è morto da un sacco di tempo …”  
In quel momento entrò Wallace. “Come mai hai cercato il file di Harold Kostner?”  
“Non l'ho cercato, è il computer che lo ha trovato” specificò la Bertone incuriosita “Perché, lo conoscevi?”  
“Eravamo insieme in un'unità del MI6. È saltato in aria con la propria automobile sette anni fa.” L’uomo era visibilmente provato da quel ricordo. “Come può avere a che fare con il nostro caso?”  
“Assomiglia tantissimo ad uno degli uomini che erano con Jacob McNabb nel ricordo di Malfoy.” S’intromise Potter.  
“Non è possibile! Quando finalmente domarono l'incendio, il cadavere era totalmente dilaniato e carbonizzato e non riuscirono a trovare tracce di DNA. Tuttavia non fu necessario un riconoscimento in laboratorio: in tre lo avevamo visto salire sulla macchina, proprio un paio di secondi prima dell'esplosione.” Wallace prese un profondo respiro e quindi continuò, rivolgendosi a Harry con il consueto atteggiamento professionale “Sei sicuro che il tuo amico non abbia voluto sviarti?”  
“Malfoy non è un mio amico” chiarì subito l’interpellato con un moto di stizza, per poi riprendere più pacato “Certo, potrebbe aver modificato il ricordo per metterci fuori strada, ma allora mi chiedo: perché usare le sembianze di un morto?”  
“Anche questo è vero” convenne Seth dubbioso “devi ammettere, però, che sia una somiglianza davvero bizzarra.”  
In quel momento arrivarono Charlie Weasley e Dom Blackhorse.  
“Di chi sono questi identikit?” Chiese il primo fissando i due visi sul monitor.  
“Dovrebbero essere i due individui che quel Malfoy ha visto confabulare con l’insegnante di danza del Reality.” Rispose Angela perplessa. “La cosa strana è che quello a sinistra ha gli stessi connotati di un morto ...”  
“L'altro l’avete già identificato?” Weasley sembrava preso improvvisamente da uno strano nervosismo. “Perché a me ricorda qualcuno … mi fa venire in mente un tizio che ha partecipato, insieme a me, ad un corso specialistico sulle Creature Magiche, in Romania. Era straniero … russo, se non sbaglio, ma il nome mi sfugge.”  
Harry scattò come una molla “Anche Malfoy ha ammesso che uno dei due gli sembrava familiare: forse si tratta davvero di un mago!”  
“È stato più di dieci anni fa ...” rimuginò ancora Charlie, come se stesse parlando da solo “un certo Kovalsky o Kopasky … un nome così, insomma. Ora contatterò qualcuno al Ministero e poi vi farò sapere” bofonchiò prima di dileguarsi.   
Quella stessa sera Potter, mentre chiacchierava del più e del meno con Stephan ed i suoi compagni di corso, seduto ad un tavolo della mensa degli studi televisivi, si accorse che Malfoy era apparso nello specchio della porta e stava cercando di attirare discretamente la sua attenzione.  
Con una scusa si allontanò dai ragazzi e raggiunse il biondo, che si era già avviato lungo il corridoio.  
“Che succede?” soffiò preoccupato poiché solitamente, almeno negli studi, i loro contatti si limitavano ad un leggero cenno del capo quando capitava che si incontrassero.  
“Jacob ha visite” sussurrò telegrafico l'altro in risposta.  
L’Auror, dopo essersi accertato che nessuno li seguisse o controllasse i loro movimenti, calcò le orme di Draco.  
Si diressero nella sala di danza, ormai deserta e buia, e l'attraversarono fino a raggiungere la luce di segnalazione dell'uscita di emergenza, poi, senza fare rumore, socchiusero la grossa porta laterale e sgattaiolarono fuori, ritrovandosi in un viottolo non illuminato.  
Si addossarono al largo stipite che rimaneva completamente nell’ombra dell'edificio e, all'imbocco dello stradone che portava all’uscita del complesso, scorsero Jacob che parlava con un uomo intento a fumare.  
“Quello è senz'altro Kostner” pensò Harry. Dal loro punto di osservazione i lineamenti dei due uomini risultavano chiari, illuminati com’erano dai lampioni alogeni, ma non si riusciva ad udire nulla più di un brusio. “Cosa darei per avere un Orecchio Oblungo …” brontolò.  
“Silenzio, Potter, o ci scopriranno!” lo redarguì Malfoy che nel buio inciampò malamente nei piedi del moro e, per non rovinare a terra, fece uno sforzo sovrumano. Dalla bocca gli uscì un fievole lamento che, rimbombando nel vicolo silenzioso, ebbe l'impatto di un urlo.  
I due sulla strada si voltarono immediatamente e Jacob fece un paio di passi verso di loro. “Chi c'è?”  
“Andiamo via!” sibilò l’ex-Grifondoro cercando di tirare con sé anche Draco.  
“Stai al gioco” lo avvertì invece l'ex-Serpeverde, prima di fiondarsi sulla sua bocca baciandolo avidamente e spingendolo sempre più nell'angolo in ombra.  
Il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, preso alla sprovvista, rimase bloccato: sentiva su di sé quelle labbra predatrici ed avvertiva quella lingua demoniaca saccheggiare la propria bocca, ma i passi del coreografo continuavano ad avvicinarsi e così non poté far altro che rimanere guardingo, in attesa, assecondando i gesti del biondo.  
Quest’ultimo, proprio in quell’istante, si spostò sul suo orecchio ed ordinò secco “Gemi! Fatti sentire!” ma l'altro restò attonito e muto, così gli infilò una mano in mezzo alle gambe, certo dell’inevitabile reazione.  
L'atteso mugolio sfuggì dalle labbra del Ragazzo Sopravvissuto, seguito da un sonoro sospiro del partner.  
“Chi c'è?” ripeté l'insegnante di danza avvicinandosi ancora, fino a riconoscere i capelli chiarissimi del giovane primo ballerino. “Dorian!” esclamò allora.  
Malfoy sollevò la testa dal collo di Potter e finse magistralmente sorpresa ed imbarazzo. “Jacob ... io …ecco…”  
“Se ti piacciono così tanto questi ragazzini, affitta una camera da qualche parte!” La voce di McNabb era severa. “Pensavo fossi più furbo: se ti avesse beccato qualcuno di vedute un po' più ristrette delle mie ... addio ingaggio. Ed ora togli le mani dai suoi pantaloni e andate via di qui!” li spronò, rincarando la dose.  
“Scusa, Jacob, davvero. Io non ...” Draco fece finta di cercare giustificazioni, ma l’interpellato non lo ascoltava più e si era già voltato per tornare dal compare, che lo aspettava sospettoso sulla strada.  
“Tranquillo” lo sentirono rivolgersi rilassato all'altro uomo “Sono solo due ragazzi che amoreggiano al buio.”  
I diretti interessati, intanto, erano rientrati nella sala di danza e, sempre al buio ed il più silenziosamente possibile, si erano chiusi la porta alle spalle mettendosi al sicuro.  
Fu a quel punto che Harry, finalmente, poté reagire. “Ma ti sei rincretinito?! Perché non siamo scappati? Avremmo avuto tutto il tempo di tornare dentro e dileguarci!” Apostrofò rabbioso Draco sottovoce, tentando di spintonarlo, ma questi lo freddò all’istante ringhiandogli contro “Certo, tonto di un Grifondoro! Così avremmo dato loro la certezza di essere spiati! In questo modo, invece, ci hanno preso soltanto per due amanti con i bollenti spiriti. Anche quell'altro tizio, lì in strada, ci è cascato, non te ne sei accorto? Pazienza se ho fatto la figura del pervertito che s’infratta negli angoli bui coi ragazzini” aggiunse poi distrattamente. “Del resto, visto che mi sono fatto beccare come un Tassorosso del primo anno, me lo merito ...” terminò sarcastico.  
Potter, pensieroso, sollevò un sopracciglio rimarcando tra sé: “Un Serpeverde che ammette di aver sbagliato?” poi fu come folgorato da un subitaneo ricordo “Quel tipo stava fumando!” sussurrò.  
Malfoy lo fissò come se fosse matto: “Sì, e allora?”  
“Allora ...” Harry ebbe un guizzo da predatore negli occhi di giada “sui mozziconi troveremo il DNA e proveremo che Kostner è ancora vivo e vegeto.”  
Il biondo, che ovviamente ignorava i risultati delle indagini sul proprio ricordo, scosse la testa in segno di nobile disapprovazione.

Il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto attese pazientemente che Jacob e quello che ormai era sicuro fosse Kostner si allontanassero, poi uscì dagli studi e si fermò all'angolo del viale principale. Si chinò con noncuranza, fingendo di allacciarsi una scarpa, raccolse un paio di mozziconi di sigaretta da terra con un fazzoletto e se li infilò in tasca.  
Una volta tornato al quartier generale, consegnò il proprio bottino a Padma e raccontò l'accaduto a Wallace ed a Dom.  
“Ti garantisco, capo, che l'uomo che ho visto stasera è identico al Kostner delle foto. Io non so come sia possibile, però è così” asserì convinto.  
“Se davvero fosse vivo, non riuscirei a capire come abbia fatto: non posso credere che mi abbia preso in giro in questo modo. Eravamo amici, non solo colleghi … almeno è quello che ho sempre creduto.” Seth ebbe uno scatto nervoso e proseguì “Comunque sarà meglio attendere il risultato delle analisi, prima di trarre conclusioni avventate. Intanto, cosa sai dirmi dell'altro sconosciuto?”  
“Nulla, purtroppo. Bisognerà aspettare che Charlie ritorni dal Ministero, sperando sia riuscito a trovare qualche informazione utile.”

Era il giorno bramato e temuto della prima puntata dello show ed erano tutti tachicardici.  
I ragazzi ballarono, cantarono, recitarono, si confrontarono con i propri insegnanti e vennero quindi valutati, tra tensione, sorrisi e qualche lacrima.   
Di tanto in tanto anche Draco venne coinvolto in quella giostra mediatica, per eseguire alla perfezione le coreografie in cui poi si sarebbero cimentati gli studenti.  
Harry, eccezion fatta per i momenti in cui si esibì in prima persona, concentrò quasi esclusivamente la propria attenzione su Stephan: era palesemente stremato, recava evidenti segni di stanchezza negli occhi, sul viso ed in tutto il fisico, tuttavia era eccitatissimo e, sicuramente, stava in piedi soltanto per forza di nervi.  
L’ex-Grifondoro riuscì ad avvicinarlo solo a mensa - stavolta Jacob non impose a nessuno dei propri allievi di saltare la pausa pranzo – dove era ad un tavolo con altri ragazzi del proprio gruppo, con cui parlava fitto fitto limitandosi a trastullarsi col cibo nel piatto, senza mandar giù neppure un boccone.  
“Bella esibizione!” si complimentò l'Auror.  
“Mi hai visto?” rispose il ballerino con falsa sicurezza nella voce adolescenziale “E’ vero, sono andato bene. Jacob sorrideva.” Così dicendo sollevò il capo e Potter notò subito le sue pupille: erano tanto dilatate da renderne quasi invisibili le iridi nocciola.  
Il moro sedette accanto a Stephan e restò ad ascoltare i discorsi dei suoi compagni, osservandoli attentamente e rendendosi conto di come anche altri due versassero nelle medesime condizioni dell'amico.  
“Ma ti rendi conto?” esordì una delle due ragazze presenti “La prossima sarà l’ultima puntata registrata … poi passeremo in prima serata e ci sarà la diretta, non solo col pubblico in studio, ma anche con quello da casa che potrà votare per le nominations e decidere chi eliminare!”  
“Non mi ci far pensare” intervenne un altro “solo a sentirlo, ho le palpitazioni a mille!”  
Harry era molto preoccupato: qualunque fosse la sostanza utilizzata, Magnum o altro, quei ragazzi rischiavano comunque grosso. Quella droga, combinata con la giovane età, la spossatezza dei fisici e la magrezza eccessiva dovuta ad una nutrizione insufficiente e sbagliata, avrebbe potuto esser loro fatale.  
Una voce rasposa da un altoparlante li avvisò che la pausa era terminata e tutti si precipitarono verso lo studio di registrazione, per riprendere lo spettacolo.

Finalmente arrivarono le sei di sera e, dopo la sigla di chiusura danzata da Malfoy, i riflettori si spensero ed i giovani artisti poterono rientrare ai loro alloggi.  
“Hei, ragazzi!” il richiamo di Stephan, pronunciato con tono stranamente ilare, si alzò sugli altri “Che ne dite di andare a bere qualcosa insieme? Poi si va a nanna, promesso.”   
“Se non fosse drogato, non si comporterebbe così” considerò Potter tra sé.  
Ci furono una serie di mugugni, di botta e risposta, poi un gruppo abbastanza folto accondiscese di buon grado all'offerta.  
“Che ne pensate, invitiamo anche lui? Non è uno di noi, ma non è neanche un insegnante…” farfugliò il rosso indicando Draco.  
“Sì, sì, ti prego!” lo istigarono due ragazzette con gli occhi luccicanti.  
“Non vi fate illusioni” stridette una vocetta maligna dal centro del gruppo “a quello non piacciono le donne...”  
“A me non importa” riprese Stephan “io vado a chiamarlo.” E si allontanò, diretto verso il tavolo dove il primo ballerino aveva cenato da solo.  
Harry li guardò confabulare da lontano e si meravigliò nel vedere il sorriso condiscendente che Malfoy indirizzò al proprio interlocutore: evidentemente sarebbe andato con loro.  
“Allora è deciso: ci vediamo fuori tra mezz'ora e andiamo in qualche pub del centro!” sintetizzò il danzatore più giovane.  
Era incredibilmente euforico malgrado stesse per stramazzare per la stanchezza, constatò Harry, ed era chiaro che nemmeno lui sarebbe riuscito a farlo desistere dai suoi propositi festaioli, senza dover armare un casino tale da mettere a repentaglio la propria copertura. Potter decise quindi, suo malgrado, di assecondarlo e così un'ora dopo si ritrovò assiepato insieme agli altri in un affollato locale notturno.  
Drink alcolico alla mano, tutti si dimenarono sulla pista da ballo come scimmie ubriache, ridendo di battute sconce urlate sopra il frastuono assordante della musica. Anche Draco fece la propria parte, concedendosi di bere una birra direttamente dalla bottiglia e facendosi trascinare in pedana da una delle due ragazzine sognanti del corso di danza. Ovviamente non soggiacque alle sue avances maldestre, ma si allontanò con eleganza e delicatezza.  
“Che strano, non l’ha derisa o cacciata via con fare sprezzante?! Non è lui ...” pensò Potter “oppure è sotto Imperius!”  
Era già abbastanza tardi quando Malfoy salutò i ragazzi, resistendo con educata fermezza alle loro insistenze perché rimanesse lì ancora un po'. Harry ne approfittò e, per poter andare via con lui, gli chiese un passaggio come se casa sua gli fosse di strada.  
L'autista era fuori dalla discoteca ed aspettava pazientemente, seduto nell’automobile scura.  
I due passeggeri s'infilarono sul sedile posteriore della berlina e Harry si rese conto immediatamente che Draco aveva soltanto finto di essere un po’ brillo; in realtà entrambi avevano bevuto pochissimo ed erano sì stanchi, ma perfettamente coscienti e lucidi.  
Quando furono nel loft di Malfoy, questi chiese a bruciapelo al proprio ospite: “Hai avuto occasione di guardare Stephan da vicino, stasera?”  
“Sì, ed aveva le pupille tanto dilatate da sembrare grandi come pluffe.” rispose l’interpellato.  
“Era sicuramente fatto” convenne allora il padrone di casa.  
“E non soltanto lui: almeno altri due del suo gruppo versavano nelle medesime condizioni. Me n’ero già accorto a cena … evidentemente qualcuno li rifornisce di qualche sostanza illegale e pericolosa” concluse l'ex-Grifondoro andando a sedersi sul divano, mentre il biondo restava in piedi, appoggiato al muro.  
“Fai pure come se fossi a casa tua, Potty” lo derise bonariamente Draco, ghignando.  
“Grazie dell'ospitalità” ribatté serafico il diretto interessato, per poi aggiungere “piuttosto, devo farti una domanda: ti dice niente il nome Kovalsky?”  
Draco rifletté un attimo e poi sbottò con un “Merlino, sì! Ma non Kovalsky, Kovachesky è il nome esatto. Ecco chi era il tizio con Jacob, quello che mi sembrava di avere già visto! Si tratta di un mago proveniente dalla Russia, che si occupava di draghi per conto del Signore Oscuro. È passato parecchio tempo, tuttavia sono certo che sia lui … in fondo non è cambiato molto.”  
L’ex-Serpeverde si strinse nelle spalle: ogni volta che ripensava a quel periodo della propria vita non poteva fare a meno di rabbrividire. “L'ho visto una sola volta, al Manor, però ho sentito pronunciare spesso il suo nome. Fa parte anche lui della banda?”  
“Pare di sì, ma per il momento non posso dirti di più.” Harry era seriamente dispiaciuto: a quel punto si fidava di Draco ed avrebbe voluto riferirgli sia i progressi compiuti nelle indagini, sia quanto fosse stato importante il suo apporto.  
Ma Malfoy cambiò repentinamente discorso: “Anch'io devo farti una domanda che da un po' mi gira in testa, Sfregiato. Devi aver avuto un bel calcio nel didietro perché ti abbiano preso nello show, alla veneranda età di quasi ventiquattro anni: chi è il tuo sponsor?” quindi sbadigliò sonoramente stirandosi come un gatto.  
“Ufficialmente ho soltanto vent’anni: pare sia un espediente per essere più simpatico al pubblico e darmi quindi più tempo per il caso, evitando che io sia nominato troppo presto. Fa’ in modo di non farti scappare che siamo coetanei, mi raccomando!” e su quest’ultima frase l’Auror sbadigliò di rimando.  
“Non sarò certo io a tradirti …” ribatté il Purosangue che, proprio mentre parlava, si rese conto del possibile doppio senso insito nella frase; allora decise di specificare, con tono volutamente annoiato “… e del resto non sono fatti miei, Potter. Io penso solo a fare bene il mio lavoro, tutto il resto non m’interessa affatto.”  
Il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto sbuffò: “Ok, ok Malferret … Comunque si è fatto tardi, sono stanco morto, devo attraversare Londra per tornare al quartier generale e a quest'ora ci sono solo gli autobus notturni, che passano quando si ricordano. Sarà meglio che vada … domattina dovrò alzarmi presto per fare rapporto e, di questo passo, sarò fortunato se riuscirò a dormire un paio d'ore” bofonchiò passandosi le mani tra i capelli.  
“Lascia perdere, Potter, tanto ormai non puoi più nemmeno scompigliarli, visto che non hai più il cespuglio informe dei tempi di Hogwarts! È incredibile, ci volevano i Babbani per farti mettere la testa a posto!” sghignazzò il padrone di casa per poi chiedere serio e incuriosito “Ma perché invece di perdere tempo non ti Smaterializzi?”  
“Perché non voglio correre il rischio che qualcuno possa rintracciare la scia dell’incantesimo” replicò il Salvatore del Mondo Magico stiracchiandosi di nuovo “non si sa mai, meglio essere prudenti.”  
“Beh, ascolta, dietro quella parete a vetri c’è una stanza per gli ospiti. Se vuoi favorire …” strascicò Draco. Stavolta fu il moro ad alzare silenziosamente un sopracciglio, dubbioso “... ma domattina fai piano quando andrai via!” aggiunse subito il biondo, non cogliendo di proposito il tacito commento di Harry “Io ho il sonno molto leggero e, almeno il sabato e la domenica, mi piace svegliarmi tardi. Non farmi pentire di essere stato esageratamente magnanimo con te.”  
“Ma stai dicendo sul serio?!” l’ex-Grifondoro era esterrefatto “Temo che si avvicini la fine del mondo: prima accetti di farti un bicchiere con un branco di studentelli insipidi e poi mi offri addirittura ospitalità in casa tua!” considerò con tono ironico.  
“Che vuoi, Sfregiato, io sono sempre stato di cuore tenero ...” Draco gli voltò teatralmente la bella schiena, diretto all'alcova padronale “purtroppo nessuno se n'è mai accorto” concluse con fare melodrammatico.  
“Sì, e tutti i giorni nevica all'inferno!” Sghignazzò Harry, trascinandosi a fatica fino al letto degli ospiti e buttandocisi sopra a corpo morto, prima di perdere i sensi per la stanchezza.


	6. 6. La notte porta ...

6\. La notte porta ...  
Erano trascorse circa un paio d'ore dal momento in cui erano andati a riposare, quando Malfoy si svegliò perché aveva sete. Si alzò e si diresse verso la cucina e, così facendo, passò dinanzi alla porta scorrevole della stanza degli ospiti, rimasta aperta per metà.  
Buttò là un'occhiata curiosa e, contro il chiarore lattiginoso della luna proveniente dalla finestra, scorse la sagoma scura del corpo longilineo e muscoloso di Potter, gettato in modo scomposto sul materasso. Era a torso nudo, pur indossando ancora i pantaloni, e aveva scalciato le scarpe disordinatamente ai piedi del letto.  
Draco cercò di resistere, ma fu più forte di lui: avanzò con passo felino fino all'interno della camera, il cui silenzio era spezzato soltanto dal respiro regolare del dormiente.   
Il giovane Lord rimase accanto al letto per un tempo incalcolabile, ad osservare il ritmico, ipnotico sollevarsi ed abbassarsi di quel torace liscio, con la voglia irrazionale di sfiorarlo. “Quello è stato per anni il mio nemico” ricordò a se stesso come un monito.  
Ma forse proprio il fatto che fosse stato “il” nemico e che in quel momento sembrasse così rilassato - malgrado quel fisico solido continuasse a sprigionare, anche nel sonno, una forza latente - provocò in lui una reazione quasi incontrollabile.  
Prese un profondo respiro per impedirsi di toccarlo, però, mentre trovava finalmente la forza di voltarsi su se stesso e uscire dalla stanza, una mano d'acciaio ghermì il suo polso.  
“Ti piace quello che vedi?” chiese il moro beffardo.  
“E a te?” ribatté l'ex-Serpeverde che, come sempre, non voleva essere da meno.  
Nel tempo di un battito di ciglia Harry fu in piedi di fronte a lui, i loro toraci ad un soffio, gli occhi negli occhi e … le labbra sulle labbra.  
Ancora una volta quello scontrarsi duro di bocche, nel quale nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato a perdere.  
Poi le mani si mossero, autonomamente, e quelle di Potter s’infilarono una tra le ciocche setose sulla nuca di Draco, piegandogli la testa e angolandola meglio, per riuscire a saccheggiare senza remore quella bocca insolente con la propria, e l’altra sul fianco, all'interno della seta del pigiama, per approfondire quel tocco che lo sconvolgeva.   
Le dita di Malfoy, invece, corsero a stuzzicare in modo piuttosto rude i capezzoli del Grifondoro, che s’inturgidirono all’istante, ed a serpeggiare sul suo ventre piatto fino ad arrivare alla vita dei jeans, tanto bassa che il suo membro decisamente eretto e duro ne veniva contenuto a stento.  
Il Salvatore trattenne a fatica un urlo quando avvertì quei palmi caldi, ancora al di là della stoffa, muoversi sapientemente sulla propria eccitazione e, in un attimo di lucidità, decise che la priorità fosse appropriarsi di una superficie orizzontale.  
In un lampo si liberò dei jeans, che gli stringevano ancora dolorosamente l'erezione, e del pigiama dell'ex-Serpeverde, divenuto ormai solo d’intralcio.  
Draco si sdraiò sul materasso, ancora tiepido del calore di Harry, e questi restò folgorato dalla visione del suo corpo nudo: era bellissimo, non c'erano altri aggettivi che rendessero l'idea. Longilineo, tonico, alabastrino, glabro, adagiato su un fianco, il profilo dai lineamenti perfetti che s’indovinava nella penombra, i capelli lunghi e sottili sparsi a creare una specie di aureola dorata in risalto sulla federa di seta blu, gli occhi scuriti dall'eccitazione e quelle labbra ... quelle labbra morbide e peccaminose. Merlino… cosa non si sarebbe lasciato fare da quelle labbra!  
Il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto gli si stese accanto e dopo un attimo d’incertezza lo attirò a sé, affondandogli la bocca nell'incavo del collo esposto.  
“Se mi lasciassi anche un solo segno, potrei farti molto, ma molto male, Potter. Lo sai vero?” sibilò Malfoy, sentendo i denti e le labbra dell’amante lambirgli rudemente il pomo d'Adamo.  
“Nemmeno uno?” mugolò incoerente il moro “Un morso, uno soltanto” pregò.  
“Attento!” lo avvertì il Purosangue assottigliando lo sguardo e mollandogli un pizzicotto nel fianco.  
Con un ringhio Potter lo spinse supino, lo sovrastò e gli coprì la bocca con la propria, per poi invaderla ed esplorarla senza pietà.   
Percepì le mani dell’altro saggiargli con forza i muscoli della schiena e quindi scendere ad arpionargli le natiche sode, per aumentare la frizione tra i loro inguini. Preso da quel vortice di lussuria, fu colto di sorpresa quando il biondo, con un colpo di reni, rotolò sul materasso ed invertì le loro posizioni.  
Come fu sopra, Draco si chinò sulla gola di Harry, lappò la pelle tenera fin sotto l'orecchio e poi, con la velocità di un serpente, gli addentò i muscoli del trapezio.  
“Bastardo!” ululò di dolore il Grifone “Non avevi detto che non dovevamo lasciarci segni?!” sbraitò.  
“Tu non devi marchiare me” scandì l’altro “sul tuo corpo, una cicatrice in più o una in meno, che differenza vuoi che faccia?” sghignazzò “Inoltre, sono io quello che danza in calzamaglia, mica tu!” rimarcò piccato.  
Il Prescelto approfittò di quel siparietto per spostarsi di nuovo sopra al compagno, attirando prontamente la sua attenzione.  
Si strusciò su di lui, scivolando verso il basso e lasciandogli una scia di saliva sulla pelle serica del torace, mordendolo piano e leccandolo ovunque, soffermandosi sui capezzoli chiari e sulla carne tenera delle anche, fino ad arrivare all'avvallamento dell'ombelico dove fece scivolare ritmicamente la lingua, in una carezza evocativa.  
Poi s’inginocchiò tra le gambe lunghe, snelle e tornite del Serpeverde, le immaginò attorno ai propri fianchi e non resistette oltre: agganciando il suo sguardo, si chinò a vezzeggiare la sua erezione già turgida.  
Dapprima l'accarezzò gentilmente, sfiorandola appena con i polpastrelli, poi più rudemente, stringendola nel palmo calloso, infine la prese in bocca e proseguì quella tortura con labbra, lingua e denti.  
Lambì viziosamente la fessura sulla cappella, assaggiando le prime gocce salate di pre-orgasmo, e sentì il respiro di Draco mozzarsi, mentre un sottile lamento gli usciva dalla gola contratta.   
Era scandalosamente osceno così, sconvolto dal piacere, con gli occhi semichiusi, le guance insolitamente colorite, le labbra appena aperte e le dita che si contraevano in movimenti inconsulti sulle lenzuola sfatte.  
Harry temette di venire in quell’istante, senza neppure bisogno di toccarsi, solo guardandolo godere delle attenzioni che gli stava riservando.  
All’improvviso percepì una mano adagiarglisi gentilmente sulla nuca, chiedendo di più, ma senza obbligarlo ad approfondire l'affondo, e poi sentì la voce dell’amante, bassa e roca, che, sorpassando il frastuono del sangue che gli pulsava ovunque, ordinava ed implorava insieme “Prendimi ... adesso!”   
Quando Potter gli rivolse gli occhi incerti spalancandoli nei suoi, Malfoy lo blandì con un ghigno “Non vorrai che finisca così!”  
“Sei sicuro?” Il moro non credeva alle proprie orecchie … si sarebbe aspettato di dover sostenere l’ennesima lotta, per decidere chi dovesse essere il dominante di quell’amplesso, ed invece Draco gli si stava offrendo senza combattere!  
“Vuoi che ti prenda io?” ribatté il compagno, mentre un’espressione ferina gli trasformava il volto.  
L’interpellato non rispose e ricominciò invece a dedicarsi al membro gonfio e duro della Serpe poi, dopo aver evocato del lubrificante con un incantesimo non verbale e senza bacchetta, se ne spalmò un po' sulle dita per iniziare a prepararlo. Nel frattempo il Serpeverde, sempre più impaziente ed eccitato, pose un po’ di quella sostanza oleosa sui propri palmi e quindi iniziò ad accarezzare in modo lascivo l’uccello congestionato di Potter dalla base alla punta e viceversa, con gesti lenti e calcolati, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi, mentre questi lottava per restare concentrato e non cedere al piacere.  
Proprio in quell’istante Draco allontanò le mani accomodandosi di nuovo sul materasso e Harry, dopo averlo preparato brevemente si sdraiò su di lui, sentendosi mancare il fiato quando percepì le lunghe gambe dell’altro avvinghiarglisi intorno alla vita.  
Si tuffò nel corpo caldo del biondo con un paio di spinte decise, per poi fermarsi e dargli così un po’ di respiro.  
“Sto bene, Potter, non sono una fragile verginella! Muoviti, o dovrò pensare che tu sia proprio un buono a nulla!” biascicò Malfoy col viso contratto da una fitta di dolore.  
Il Grifondoro continuò ad inoltrarsi lentamente in quel canale caldo, umido e incredibilmente stretto, mordendosi il labbro inferiore a sangue per non lasciarsi andare, e sbatterlo veloce, duro e senza pietà, come avrebbe meritato. Quindi si spostò, modificando l'angolazione delle spinte e colpendo con precisione la prostata dell’altro ad ogni affondo, spedendogli così scariche d’intenso piacere in tutto il corpo che lo fecero ansimare di lussuria.  
“Forse, Sfregiato ...” smozzicò a quel punto il Serpeverde “Non te la cavi poi … tanto …male”

Un brivido ghiacciato attraversò il corpo di Harry, e solo allora si rese conto di essere crollato sfinito sul torace piatto di Draco. Sollevò piano lo sguardo e lo vide addormentato, con un braccio sotto la testa come cuscino.  
Spiando quel volto disteso nel sonno, Potter ripensò al momento culminante del loro amplesso … Era dentro di lui, sconvolto dalle sensazioni che stava provando seppellendosi in quel canale stretto e bollente, mentre i fianchi dell’altro venivano incontro alle sue spinte, come se avessero avuto vita propria.  
Gli aveva afferrato il membro duro e teso, fino ad allora rimasto ignorato tra i loro stomaci, e lo aveva pompato allo stesso ritmo dei propri affondi, per dargli maggior piacere.  
Come in un flash l’Auror rivide il viso sconvolto del biondo e gli parve di sentire di nuovo il grido soffocato lanciato da Draco, mentre gli veniva copiosamente in mano. Chiuse gli occhi ed una fitta di piacere gli percorse ancora la spina dorsale, come se tutto fosse appena successo.  
“Ho scopato con Malfoy!” realizzò in silenzio “E sono praticamente svenuto subito dopo.”  
Harry gettò un’occhiata al proprio corpo e a quello dell'improbabile compagno di letto, rendendosi conto che erano ambedue sporchi di seme, e allora sollevò lievemente un palmo e con un lieve cenno ripulì entrambi, quasi a voler cancellare ciò che era successo tra loro. Tuttavia fu un tentativo del tutto inutile, visto che certi pensieri ricominciarono subito ad affollargli la mente.  
“Malfoy è stato per anni la mia spina nel fianco …” rammentò a se stesso “ed ora siamo stesi nello stesso letto ed abbiamo appena fatto sesso!” Anche se, ad essere del tutto sincero, doveva ammettere che fosse stato di gran lunga il migliore che potesse ricordare.  
Nel frattempo, forse riscosso dalla magia che gli aveva sfiorato la pelle, il Serpeverde si mosse e sollevò le palpebre.  
“Ti piace quello che vedi?” motteggiò, ripetendo la frase che li aveva condotti a quel punto poche ore prima, cercando di sembrare spavaldo di fronte a quelle iridi smeraldine che lo scrutavano.  
“E a te?” ammiccò l'interpellato, onde evitare una risposta diretta.  
“Non farti illusioni, Sfregiato. La mia vita sessuale è costellata di bei corpi lucidi di sudore: non sei il primo, né l'unico, e non sarai sicuramente l'ultimo” ribatté tagliente il padrone di casa, lasciando scivolare uno sguardo sprezzante sulla propria nemesi di sempre.  
“Sarà il caso che torni nella tua stanza, Furetto” suggerì il moro che preferiva non parlare di quello che era accaduto fra loro, visto che, almeno al momento, non poteva e non voleva dargli un nome o una connotazione. “E’ meglio che tu ti faccia un bel sonno ristoratore, o domani il tuo bel visino sarà segnato da rughe ed occhiaie” riprese sarcastico, avvertendo l’inspiegabile bisogno di ferirlo, o perlomeno di colpire il suo amor proprio. Poi, alzandosi di scatto, iniziò velocemente a rivestirsi ed uscì dalla stanza, buttando lì un “Beh, si è fatto tardi…me ne vado. Ci si vede agli studi” a mo’ di saluto, senza che Malfoy replicasse in alcun modo, o cercasse di fermarlo.  
Una volta uscito dall’appartamento, il Grifondoro cominciò a camminare nel silenzio ovattato dell’alba londinese, continuando suo malgrado a rimuginare sugli eventi della notte appena trascorsa. Poi, quasi senza accorgersene, aumentò il ritmo dei passi e finì per ritrovarsi a correre, cercando di sfogare quella strana rabbia latente che lo faceva tremare dentro.  
“Ma rabbia contro chi?!” si chiese spingendo al massimo le gambe “Nessuno mi ha obbligato a fare qualcosa che non volessi … ho VOLUTO che accadesse, e QUANTO l'ho voluto!”  
E mentre queste riflessioni gli invadevano la mente, come un lampo arrivò la comprensione: la collera che provava era rivolta contro se stesso, per essersi lasciato andare con quell'insopportabile culo secco!   
No! Non doveva pensare al culo di Malfoy o non sarebbe arrivato da nessuna parte, si redarguì mentalmente, mentre sentiva una certa parte anatomica riprendere vita a quel ricordo.

Intanto nel lussuoso attico, un Draco ormai completamente ed irrimediabilmente sveglio si aggirava, come un fantasma, tra le macerie di quella che, almeno fino alla notte precedente, era stata una vita tranquilla. Sapeva dall'inizio che sarebbe successo: lo aveva letto con chiarezza nella determinazione degli occhi verdi di quel presunto sconosciuto che si era ritrovato di fronte negli studi televisivi, quella fatidica sera di tre settimane prima. Era inevitabile.  
Il biondo si coprì il viso con i palmi ed inspirò a fondo, ma, invece di calmarsi, percepì l'aroma del tutto particolare che aveva sulle mani, sulla pelle, ovunque, ed il suo cuore perse un battito. Era profumo di Potter.  
Senza perdere tempo, si gettò come una furia sotto la doccia e si lavò con l’acqua bollente, sfregandosi la pelle fin quasi a scorticarsela. Tutto, pur di non rivedere nella propria testa le scene di quanto accaduto in quel letto! Temeva non sarebbe più riuscito a varcare la soglia della stanza degli ospiti, senza che quel film gli scorresse nuovamente davanti …  
Invece lui non voleva pensare, non voleva ricordare e non voleva capire, anche perché non c'era NIENTE da capire: Potter era solo una tormentosa presenza del suo passato, che era rientrata – PER ERRORE – nella sua vita, e che avrebbe dovuto cancellare un'altra volta!  
“Per tutti i maghi!” Imprecò Malfoy furibondo, “sono stato talmente stupido da farmi scopare dal mio ex-rivale … e mi è pure piaciuto!” constatò in silenzio, infuriandosi con se stesso, soprattutto perché si rese conto che il solo pensiero lo aveva fatto nuovamente eccitare.  
Con un gesto di stizza verso il proprio corpo traditore, Draco girò di scatto il miscelatore della doccia ed un getto ghiacciato lo colpì in pieno spezzandogli il fiato, senza tuttavia riuscire a scacciare quelle immagini dalla sua mente.  
Uscì dal bagno battendo sonoramente i denti dal freddo, furente più che mai … era inutile che si raccontasse frottole, la notte appena trascorsa aveva risvegliato in lui emozioni che non provava da tempo e che, forse, non aveva mai provato, tuttavia non poteva permettere che la propria vita ne fosse sconvolta.  
A questo punto gli rimanevano due sole opzioni: fare un passo indietro rispetto a tutta quella vicenda, continuando il proprio lavoro di danzatore senza interessarsi d’altro, e aspettando che il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, una volta risolto il caso, se ne andasse com’era venuto, oppure essere lui stesso a mollare tutto, cercando una scrittura in teatro o comunque da qualsiasi altra parte, allontanandosi così dal Reality e quindi da Potter.  
“Ma a chi vuoi darla a bere? Sei davvero sicuro che sarai in grado di mettere in atto questi propositi? Sei veramente tanto certo di volerlo fare?” gli chiese allora una vocina dispettosa dentro la sua testa, a cui Draco non poté e non volle rispondere.


	7. 7. Stallo

7\. Stallo  
La notte trascorsa nell'appartamento di Malfoy risaliva ormai a tre giorni prima, e i due giovani non avevano più avuto contatti diretti, se non un accenno di saluto lungo i corridoi della scuola e un incontro casuale in un locale gay del centro. Del resto entrambi non sembravano impazienti di parlare di quanto accaduto tra loro e Potter, dal canto suo, aveva limitato ulteriormente ogni possibile approccio, precipitandosi al Quartier Generale non appena terminate le prove e la registrazione delle puntate dello show, senza mai trattenersi oltre l’orario di uscita.  
Infatti anche quella sera Harry, abbandonati gli studi televisivi, si stava affrettando per tornare alla sede della Squadra Speciale.  
Una volta arrivato lì, si stupì di non sentire il solito cicaleccio di voci provenire dalla sala riunioni. Entrò e vide che c'era solo Angela, intenta alle proprie ricerche in rete.  
“Dove sono gli altri?” chiese il ragazzo senza salutare.  
“Buonasera anche a te, Harry. Sto abbastanza bene, grazie” lo prese in giro l'esperta informatica, notando la sua faccia inespressiva e mettendosi a ridere di conseguenza. “Si può sapere cos'hai? Sembri uno zombie!” lo apostrofò senza rispondere alla precedente domanda del moro.  
“Sono distrutto. Non dormo praticamente da tre notti, grazie ai turni per la sorveglianza di Jacob, e come se non bastasse Hellen, la mia maestra di canto, mi sta spremendo come un limone perché ha paura che mi mandino in nomination questo fine settimana, mentre io rischio di addormentarmi a lezione ogni due per tre. Siamo ad un punto morto ... non succede nulla” si passò i palmi aperti sul volto, nell'inutile tentativo di racimolare un po' di concentrazione, poi chiese nuovamente “Ma dove sono finiti gli altri?”  
La bionda scosse la testa sorridendo rassegnata, quindi si decise a spiegare “Blackhorse e Weasley sono ancora sulle tracce di Kostner, ma per il momento non hanno comunicato novità, il capo è in laboratorio con Padma che pare abbia finito di confrontare i risultati di un'analisi, e Hartie oggi era di riposo, ma dovrebbe prendere servizio tra un'ora.”  
“Vado di là a buttarmi un po' sulla brandina: quando comincia la riunione, chiamami” l'avvertì, sbadigliando fin quasi a slogarsi le mandibole.  
“Ti serve nient'altro, a parte il servizio sveglia?” lo canzonò la ragazza.  
“Cosa?” replicò lui intontito, voltandosi nuovamente verso l'interno della sala.  
“Niente, buon riposo” glissò allora la collega, comprendendo come l’altro, in quel momento, non fosse in grado di recepire alcun tipo di battuta per la troppa stanchezza.  
Il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto la fissò perplesso e poi, dopo un breve cenno di saluto, si diresse in una stanzetta lì accanto – dove i vari agenti dormicchiavano qualche ora durante il turno di notte – lasciandosi cadere di peso sulla branda ed addormentandosi di botto.

… Era così morbida la schiena di Malfoy, ne stava percorrendo tutta la lunghezza con soffici baci umidi e l’altro, di rimando, mugolava lascivo sussurrando il suo nome, ed era così bello sentirlo pronunciare da lui. Sarebbe potuto restare lì per l’eternità, senza mai smettere di sfiorare quella pelle vellutata e di ascoltare quella voce roca e sensuale … peccato che di colpo il mormorio lussurioso divenne un ruggito, che gli tuonò nelle orecchie un “HARRY!” imperioso. Era la voce di Wallace che lo riportava bruscamente alla realtà.  
L’interpellato fece un salto sulla brandina e si mise a sedere, sbarrando all'inverosimile gli occhi stanchi e percependo la propria erezione scemare velocemente.  
“Se può interessarti, il breefing è appena iniziato, e saremmo ben lieti che tu ci onorassi della tua presenza” lo rimbrottò Seth sarcastico, per poi ammorbidirsi un po’ e continuare “capisco che tu sia sfinito, ma stiamo facendo il punto della situazione e ho bisogno di te e di tutta la tua attenzione”. Detto questo uscì rapidamente dalla stanzetta, lasciando al Grifondoro il tempo per rinfrescarsi il viso – ed intanto maledire il proprio inconscio pervertito - prima di raggiungerli.  
Quando Potter fece il proprio ingresso nella sala riunioni, Hartie lo apostrofò con un “Ecco il bell'addormentato! Sei tornato nel mondo dei vivi?” ma prima che il moro potesse ribattere, il capo ringhiò nervoso “Vogliamo continuare la nostra discussione?!” Nella stanza ridiscese il silenzio e Padma poté esporre i risultati delle proprie ricerche.  
Dopo un quarto d'ora di cifre, componenti chimici e quant'altro, la piccola indiana tacque e lasciò che, man mano, ognuno esponesse il proprio punto di vista sul caso.   
La prima a parlare fu la psicologa: “Non abbiamo ancora scoperto quale sia di preciso il compito dell'insegnante di danza. Grazie alle informazioni raccolte da Padma con le sue analisi, da Angela nei database ed alle notizie forniteci da Burns/Malfoy, ora conosciamo almeno il ruolo degli altri membri della banda, ma non ancora il suo: non è uno spacciatore, perché sappiamo per certo che i loro chimici non hanno ancora fabbricato una quantità sufficiente di Magnum da mettere sul mercato, di sicuro è legato all'organizzazione criminale, visto che abbiamo testimonianza di più di un incontro tra lui, il mago ed il finto morto, ed è di certo un personaggio chiave per la cosca, perché viene pagato profumatamente. Ma allora che incarico ricopre?”  
Fu a quel punto che Harry s’intromise aggiungendo “Purtroppo dai pedinamenti dell'ultima settimana non è emerso un granché, rispetto a ciò che già sapevamo; McNabb non ha fatto nulla di particolarmente strano, sempre lo stesso tran-tran: colazione al solito bar, studi televisivi, lezioni, prove e di nuovo a casa. Con qualche scusa ho controllato da vicino tutti i ragazzi che partecipano al reality: gli unici che facciano evidente e costante uso di stupefacenti sono quattro, tutti del gruppo di danza, e sarei pronto a scommettere che sia proprio l'insegnante a fornirgliela, solo che non possiamo essere certi si tratti davvero di Magnum.  
Se così fosse, vorrebbe dire che ormai sono in grado di stabilizzarla, infatti non ci sono stati più ricoveri urgenti negli ultimi tempi, anche se un paio di ballerini sembrano al limite del collasso.  
McNabb non vede i complici da parecchi giorni, quindi le sue scorte dovrebbero essere agli sgoccioli. Subito dopo il suo prossimo incontro con Kostner, proporrei di eseguire un’accurata perquisizione su Jacob e nei suoi spazi: appartamento, ufficio, armadietto, sala di danza. Se fossimo fortunati e riuscissimo a mettere le mani sulle dosi di droga, potremmo finalmente analizzarne la purezza e scoprirne sia gli effetti sul sangue umano, sia la completa struttura chimica; tra l’altro così avremmo in mano un’arma per far confessare McNabb e capire esattamente per quale motivo lui sia così indispensabile per l’organizzazione criminale.”  
“E qui entrano in gioco Charlie e Dom: stanno seguendo alternativamente tutti i movimenti di Kostner, invece Kovachesky sembra sparito nel nulla. Se solo trovassimo il loro quartier generale! Comunque, per il momento, il finto morto gira in tondo, apparentemente senza motivo e senza logica” riassunse il capo, dimostrando un astio particolare nei confronti dell'ex-collega e, definitivamente, ex-amico.  
Scoprire che questi avesse tradito, nel modo più subdolo, sia l'Agenzia che i propri compagni aveva minato la sua fiducia nel prossimo e gli aveva lasciato l'amaro in bocca, nonché un motivo decisamente personale per acciuffarlo e metterlo dietro le sbarre.  
“Quanto agli spostamenti del signor Coreografo, direi che siamo a buon punto” intervenne la Bertone “Il microchip che ho consegnato a Harry e che lui è riuscito a collocare nel borsello del sospettato, si è attivato in modo regolare e ora vedo i suoi movimenti e sento quello che gli succede intorno, in tempo reale. In questo preciso istante McNabb è in auto e si sta dirigendo verso casa, ascoltando la radio” e così dicendo la ragazza trasferì dal proprio monitor al maxi schermo le immagini della luce rossa pulsante, che si muoveva sulla piantina di Londra, e tutti furono in grado di osservarla.  
“Finalmente una buona notizia!” esclamò Wallace un po’ più sollevato. “Questo significa, Potter, che per stasera puoi andartene a dormire nel tuo letto, invece che anchilosarti tutta la notte sul sedile di una macchina come al solito.” Seth scrutò con aria preoccupata le occhiaie profonde del giovane, seduto accanto a lui “Ti meriti davvero un bel sonno tranquillo” lo consolò e subito dopo, percependo l'obiezione di Harry prima ancora di sentirla espressa, aggiunse “Comunque tieni il cellulare acceso: se dovessimo avere bisogno di te, ti chiameremo”.  
In quel momento il computer di Angela squillò come un campanello.  
“Messaggio in arrivo da Dom, vediamo cosa ci deve comunicare” esordì la bionda, per poi mettersi a leggere ad alta voce per i colleghi presenti “Weasley, di ritorno dal Ministero della Magia per dare il cambio a Blackhorse, conferma quanto asserito da Burns/Malfoy a proposito del russo che, tra l'altro, risulta ricercato e latitante dalla fine della Guerra Magica. Il Ministero, di recente, ha ricevuto una segnalazione di avvistamento dalla Romania e quindi ha inviato un gruppo di Auror sul posto: ci faranno sapere appena possibile.”  
“Era ora che qualcosa cominciasse a muoversi!” ruggì il capo fregandosi le mani “e … a proposito, Harry, ringrazia il tuo informatore da parte nostra, quando lo vedrai.”

Uscito dal Quartier Generale, Harry camminava tranquillo, diretto alla fermata della metropolitana; una volta tanto non aveva orari da rispettare o “compiti” da portare a termine, a parte quello di raggiungere il proprio appartamento e buttarsi sul letto, dormendo possibilmente fino alla fine dei tempi!  
All’improvviso un fascio di luce, alle sue spalle, illuminò la via ed il rombo di un'automobile ruppe la quiete della notte. Il moro si limitò ad accostarsi al ciglio della strada, senza guardarsi indietro, pur continuando ad avanzare con lo stesso passo, le mani ficcate fino in fondo alle tasche del giubbotto.  
La berlina lo affiancò senza superarlo, continuando a procedere lentamente. Fu allora che la riconobbe: era la vettura di Malfoy, con il solito finestrino abbassato che permetteva d’intravedere una sagoma, all'interno dell'abitacolo buio.  
Non ci fu bisogno di parole: la portiera si aprì e lui prese posto sul sedile posteriore, accanto alla propria ex-nemesi.  
La macchina ripartì a velocità moderata, dopo un po' costeggiò il parco vicino a cui era situata l’abitazione del Serpeverde, si fermò ed i due occupanti scesero, sempre in silenzio.  
Entrarono nel loft, dove il chiarore di una bianchissima falce di luna, riflettendosi sull’ampia vetrata del soggiorno, illuminava sommariamente l’ambiente, e Draco si addossò alla porta chiusa, fissando quello che per lui era stato tanto a lungo una spina nel fianco. Il suo improbabile ospite, ritto al centro della stanza, stava sollevando appena la mano destra ed il padrone di casa percepì lo sfrigolio della magia sfiorargli la pelle, come una lieve scossa elettrica.  
“Che cosa hai fatto?” Il tono del biondo era strascicato e denotava curiosità, non preoccupazione.  
“Ho silenziato la casa” fu la risposta pacata del Grifondoro.  
Quest’ultimo abbassò il braccio e restò in attesa, mentre il Purosangue ricopriva in tre falcate lo spazio che li divideva, rimanendo poi immobile di fronte a lui, a pochi centimetri di distanza.  
Lentamente le mani di Potter risalirono le sue braccia: era un tocco deciso, ma non violento, e Draco avrebbe potuto sottrarvisi con facilità, tuttavia non lo fece.  
Con altrettanta lentezza, invece, avvicinò il proprio viso a quello del moro fino a sfiorargli la bocca con la propria, in una lieve carezza, per poi catturarla in un bacio esigente.  
Era pazzesco pensare per quanto tempo si fossero odiati, vilipesi, sfottuti, presi a pugni, e quanto ora, al contrario, fosse diventato difficile persino respirare, senza quel contatto appassionato.  
Almeno in quell’istante, ogni loro perplessità precedente, e tutte le riserve che ambedue avevano su quell’assurdo modo d’interagire, sembravano volate fuori dalla finestra, lasciando spazio solo ad un desiderio dirompente.  
L’Auror percorse con i palmi bollenti la schiena flessuosa e compatta dell’amante e lo schiacciò contro il proprio torace, togliendogli quel poco di fiato rimastogli nei polmoni.   
Fu un crescendo di bruciante lussuria, un mangiarsi reciprocamente la bocca, il collo e le clavicole esposte.  
Le camicie finirono presto a terra, dimenticate, mentre le mani di entrambi accarezzavano bramose muscoli e pelle, sottolineando i profili aguzzi delle ossa e strofinando i punti più sensibili, nell'intento d’indurre maggiore eccitazione e maggior piacere.  
Le labbra dominatrici di Harry scivolarono meticolose lungo il collo di Draco, lasciando una scia umida, che incendiava i nervi del compagno ogni volta che veniva sfiorata dal suo fiato caldo. Il danzatore era duro in maniera quasi dolorosa, e avvertiva il fluido preorgasmico inumidire i propri boxer, conscio di volere soltanto perdersi nel respiro del proprio amante e non pensare più a niente.  
“Sei teso come la corda di un arco ...”  
La voce del Salvatore gli arrivò dritta nell'orecchio, di cui la sua lingua demoniaca stava leccando sapientemente il contorno, procurandogli un brivido bollente lungo la spina dorsale.  
Le dita di Malfoy glissarono repentine, fino a raggiungere la nuca di Potter, dove artigliarono i capelli morbidi tirandoli leggermente.  
Questi gemette, assecondando il movimento ed esponendo la gola abbronzata e la giugulare, sulla quale l'altro si tuffò.  
Inspirò l'odore di bagnoschiuma, di epidermide calda e di … Harry, in un mix di aromi che in poco tempo aveva imparato a conoscere così bene, e tutto gli divenne improvvisamente chiaro: doveva carpire quanto più possibile dalla loro strana relazione – o comunque si volesse chiamare ciò che condividevano - finché ce ne fosse stato il tempo. Una volta finita quell'indagine, infatti, al Ragazzo Sopravvissuto sarebbero state di sicuro affidate nuove missioni, che lo avrebbero portato inesorabilmente lontano da lui, mettendo fine a qualsiasi contatto tra loro.   
“Approfittane finché puoi!” gli suggerì la propria mente, ed in risposta egli affogò il viso nella curva morbida di quel collo, che gli si offriva con tanta generosità.  
La replica ai suoi gesti lascivi non tardò ad arrivare: i palmi aperti di Potter premettero sulle sue natiche, spingendolo a strusciarsi selvaggiamente contro il suo inguine fremente. Le due eccitazioni slittarono l'una contro l'altra attraverso la stoffa dura dei jeans, strappando ad entrambi un gemito disperato.  
“Dove?” chiese soltanto Harry.  
Draco, senza rispondere, lo sospinse verso la propria stanza ed il Grifone, divenuto improvvisamente docile, si lasciò guidare finché cadde di schiena sul morbido letto che troneggiava all’interno, posizionandovisi al centro con l’ausilio dei gomiti.  
Il padrone di casa, dopo essersi tolto i pantaloni e l'intimo ormai inutili, gattonò fino al proprio amante mettendoglisi a cavalcioni e sporgendosi a baciarlo, mentre con una mano gli armeggiava sulla chiusura dei calzoni. In un attimo riuscì a sbottonarli, per poi sfilarli da quelle gambe muscolose e lasciarli finalmente cadere sul pavimento, a far compagnia agli altri indumenti abbandonati lì.  
Potter con un gesto appena accennato evocò alcune candele accese, che posizionate agli angoli della stanza resero l'ambiente più caldo, piacevole e al tempo stesso misterioso ed intrigante, se mai ce ne fosse stato bisogno.  
La luce tremula giocava sul viso e sul corpo di Draco, creando un mosaico di chiaroscuri, e Harry rimase per un attimo rapito a contemplare tanta bellezza.  
Il Serpeverde non l’avrebbe ammesso neppure sotto tortura, ma quel potere enorme, che sgorgava al pari di una fonte dalle mani nude del Salvatore del Mondo Magico, lo eccitava come nient'altro.  
Mantenendo incatenati i loro sguardi, Malfoy si chinò unendo di nuovo le loro labbra, e così facendo, strusciò in un lento movimento circolare il proprio bacino contro quello del ragazzo sdraiato sotto di lui.  
Un lamento roco risalì dal torace di quest’ultimo, che fece scorrere le mani possessive dalle spalle ai glutei sodi del biondo, e alzò la testa per andare a lambirne i capezzoli rosei.  
Leccò, succhiò ed addentò la pelle tenera e chiara di quel petto liscio e glabro, che subito prese colore al contatto un po' rude con quella bocca impudente.  
Una parte del cervello del Grifone registrò l'assenza di minaccia, nel sussurro roco del compagno “Non lasciarmi segni troppo evidenti ...” ben diverso dallo stesso ordine di qualche sera prima, tuttavia non ebbe modo di soffermarsi a riflettere sulle possibili implicazioni di questo cambiamento, perché Draco s’impadronì ancora delle sue labbra, riprendendo a strofinarsi sul suo inguine eccitato.  
Harry sentiva di essere vicinissimo ad esplodere e quindi evocò immediatamente il flaconcino di lubrificante, che Malfoy afferrò al volo, spalmandosene un po' sulle mani.  
Il moro si aspettava di avvertire le dita dell’altro all’interno del proprio accesso più intimo, invece questi si sollevò di poco dal suo corpo, e cercò la propria apertura per preparare se stesso.  
Non smettendo mai di fissarlo, Draco affondò al proprio interno le falangi bagnate, allargandosi con cura, fino a quando non si sentì pronto per sostituirle con qualcosa di ben più consistente.  
A quel punto scaldò tra i palmi un altro po’ di gel e lo passò lentamente sul membro del compagno, che continuava ad osservarlo con la bocca spalancata, la salivazione azzerata ed il battito cardiaco così frequente da rasentare l'infarto.  
Il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto – che dubitava di sopravvivere ancora, dopo quella serata - si issò sui gomiti e inchiodando le proprie iridi verdissime a quelle argento dell’amante, ora inscurite dal desiderio, gli sussurrò affannosamente “Sei bello da mozzare il fiato e … lo spettacolo indecente che mi hai appena offerto … beh … rischia di farmi venire, senza essere riuscito nemmeno a toccarti.”  
Con un movimento repentino, Harry attirò a sé Draco per baciarlo, e questo permise al compagno di sistemarsi il suo sesso turgido tra le natiche e, aiutandosi con una mano, di farlo affondare lentamente dentro di sé.  
Sorpreso da quel piacere improvviso e sconvolgente, Potter ebbe un sussulto e con gli occhi annebbiati dalla lussuria guardò Malfoy alzarsi e ridiscendere sul suo bacino, per ottenere che la penetrazione fosse sempre più profonda e che quell’erezione tesa si seppellisse del tutto nel proprio stretto canale.  
I palmi del moro corsero a sfiorare la schiena candida del Serpeverde, cercando di restituirgli, almeno in parte, il calore che stava ricevendo.  
Il Grifondoro piegò leggermente le ginocchia, puntando i piedi sul materasso e angolando gli affondi, in modo da colpire il punto più sensibile all’interno del biondo, ad ogni minimo movimento dei loro fianchi. La reazione arrivò immediata: Draco spalancò gli occhi ed emise un gemito roco, che si ripeté ancora e ancora, aumentando d’intensità quando Harry impugnò il suo membro, imprigionato tra i loro addomi, ed iniziò a massaggiarlo allo stesso ritmo di quell’amplesso rovente.  
Il Prescelto era ormai al limite, quindi serrò le palpebre per concentrarsi ed evitare di lasciarsi andare, almeno finché il giovane uomo sopra di lui non avesse raggiunto il proprio apice, ma questi non gli permise di distrarsi.  
“Guardami!” gli ordinò caparbio e il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto obbedì.  
Quell'ultima manciata di secondi fu fatale per Harry, che non avrebbe mai dimenticato quella sequenza di immagini lascive: Draco che sollevava e abbassava freneticamente le anche, per accoglierlo del tutto dentro di sé e regalargli quel piacere travolgente; Draco che si mordeva un labbro per resistere al fuoco che sentiva spandersi nel bassoventre e riuscire così a venire insieme a lui; Draco che lo scrutava con quegli occhi di mercurio, ormai resi liquidi dalla passione, e che gli bisbigliava in un soffio: “Vieni, Harry … vieni per me!”  
Quell’ultima, sensuale preghiera fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso emozionale del Salvatore. Potter esplose come un fuoco d'artificio, nell'orgasmo più impetuoso che avesse mai sperimentato, inondando di caldo seme il canale vellutato dell’amante e avvertendo nello stesso momento le contrazioni muscolari del partner che, capitolando a sua volta, raggiunse un violentissimo climax, schizzando il proprio sperma tra i loro toraci uniti.  
I due ragazzi si abbandonarono l’uno sull'altro, senza più fiato, forza o volontà.  
Quando il loro respiro ritornò quasi regolare e riuscirono a recuperare il controllo dei loro corpi, il Prescelto aiutò Draco a sdraiarglisi accanto, lanciò un veloce incantesimo di pulizia, e poi coprì entrambi con un piumone blu oltremare, tirandolo su dal fondo del letto.  
Il padrone di casa lo fissò incuriosito e chiese con voce stanca “Come diavolo fai, Potter?”  
“A fare cosa?” replicò l’altro sorpreso.  
“Magia non verbale e per giunta senza bacchetta, quasi fosse niente. Come hai raggiunto un simile controllo del tuo potere?” ribadì il biondo.  
“Di sicuro con molto allenamento e, in parte, grazie al retaggio lasciatomi dal pazzo fanatico. Il frammento d’anima che aveva involontariamente inserito in me è andato distrutto, ma certe attitudini legate a quella presenza sono rimaste: parlo ancora il Serpentese, sono sensibilissimo alla magia oscura - la percepisco addirittura a distanza – e ho scoperto di cavarmela piuttosto bene con gli incantesimi, anche senza l’utilizzo della bacchetta o l’enunciazione di formule.”  
Harry aveva parlato continuando ad osservarsi le mani … ricordare di aver ospitato, per sedici anni, una parte dell'anima distorta di Voldemort, aveva ancora la capacità di scatenargli una terribile angoscia.  
“Sei davvero un grande mago, Potter, però mi spieghi per quale contorto motivo questa cosa ti metta così in imbarazzo, invece di renderti incredibilmente orgoglioso?” gli domandò allora Malfoy, inarcando un sopracciglio con aria ironica.  
“E invece tu, cosa ne hai fatto della tua bacchetta? Da quanto tempo non usi davvero la magia? Da quanto non distilli una pozione? Eppure era una delle tue materie preferite a Hogwarts.”  
Harry stava incalzando il compagno per cambiare repentinamente discorso ed evitare, così, di rispondere alla sua scomoda domanda.  
L'altro però rimase zitto e volse il viso altrove, ma quest’atteggiamento di chiusura non scoraggiò il moro, che riprese a pressarlo “Spiegami perché un mago Purosangue, e con il tuo talento, abbia rinunciato completamente alla propria vita passata, tagliando i ponti con tutto e tutti, diventando in pratica … un Babbano. Possibile che tu non abbia alcun rimpianto?”  
Draco lasciò uscire un sospiro sconfitto, mentre una smorfia di sconforto gli si dipingeva sul volto pallidissimo.  
“Beh, Potter, non ho visto fare un gran buon uso delle bacchette, soprattutto negli ultimi anni che ho vissuto nel Mondo Magico, e ritengo sia molto meglio che la mia rimanga in cassaforte” sussurrò con una smorfia di tristezza, per poi continuare “D’altronde, come hai detto tu, ormai vivo tra i Babbani e nessuno di loro conosce la magia, né si aspetta prodigi da me. L’unico incantesimo che ritengono io sia in grado di compiere, è quello che realizzo per il pubblico, con i movimenti armoniosi del mio corpo, ogni volta che danzo.  
Per fortuna sono pagato profumatamente per quello che faccio, quindi lavorerò ancora una decina d'anni e poi mi trasferirò in qualche paradiso tropicale, dove faccia sempre caldo e si possa vivere alla giornata e senza preoccupazioni di sorta”.  
Potter sollevò la mano a coprire la guancia dell'amante.  
“Non è questo l'atteggiamento giusto, e lo sai. Quando domandai a Silente se il mio legame con Voldemort rendesse malvagio anche me, lui mi rispose: Ragazzo mio, noi non siamo le nostre capacità, ma siamo le nostre scelte … Ognuno di noi può scegliere, Draco, a prescindere dal proprio passato e dagli errori che può aver commesso” concluse Harry cingendolo con un braccio e prendendo a ravviargli i capelli con dita leggere, rispettando il silenzio del compagno. All’improvviso però, forse per alleggerire l’atmosfera, il Grifondoro cambiò nuovamente discorso e constatò a bassa voce “Sai, pensavo che avresti voluto dominare tu, a letto, stasera.”   
“Ti dispiace che sia andata diversamente?” replicò Malfoy con fare nervoso.  
“Certo che no, è stato fantastico, il miglior sesso della mia vita” confessò candido l’interpellato “Ma dopo quello che hanno sbandierato i tuoi ex, l'altra sera al pub, ho immaginato che ...”  
Un paio di sere prima, infatti, si erano trovati casualmente a bere una birra nello stesso locale e Harry aveva conosciuto alcuni amici, piuttosto intimi, di Draco.  
“Perché? Cosa ti hanno detto?” sussurrò il Serpeverde sempre più a disagio.  
“Che sei un attivo irriducibile. Ah, e mi hanno chiesto se ho una storia con te e se, quando scopiamo, il giorno dopo riesco a sedermi.”  
“E tu cos’hai risposto?”  
“Che sto in piedi da una settimana.”  
“Imbecille!”  
“Perché non vuoi essere attivo anche con me?”  
“Smettila, non ho voglia di parlarne.”  
“Non è una domanda difficile …”  
“Lasciami in pace!” sibilò il padrone di casa, con gli occhi tirati in due fessure e la voce che suonava improvvisamente pericolosa.  
“E dai su, non ...” Harry non riuscì a finire la frase, perché Malfoy gli sgusciò abilmente dalle braccia e, sporgendosi dal letto, con gesto fulmineo afferrò la bacchetta dai jeans del Grifone, abbandonati sul pavimento, gli poggiò il palmo sinistro sulla fronte e pronunciò l'incantesimo per impiantare i ricordi.  
Per Potter fu devastante riceverli: si vide, con gli occhi di Draco, nell'attimo in cui veniva dentro di lui e si sentì squassare da un piacere indescrivibile, intriso di sentimenti intossicanti, densi come miele caldo, che colarono nel suo subconscio lasciandovi una traccia profonda; non era solo desiderio, non era solo lussuria, c'era qualcosa d’altro che … il contatto venne interrotto all'improvviso e il moro si ritrovò come una bandiera sferzata dal vento, durante un uragano.  
Già molto stanco per il superlavoro degli ultimi giorni, spossato per l'amplesso travolgente che avevano appena condiviso, il pesante consumo di energie dovuto all’Incantesimo d’Impianto gli diede il colpo di grazia, facendogli perdere i sensi.  
“Beato Salazar!” esclamò il Serpeverde, temendo le conseguenze del proprio gesto avventato, quando lo vide accasciarsi come una bambola di pezza. Spaventato, iniziò a scuotere l’Auror per farlo riprendere ma, non ottenendo alcuna reazione, si alzò di scatto e corse in cucina, per tornare un attimo dopo con una caraffa d'acqua fresca e alcune tavolette di cioccolata.  
Senza indugio rovesciò il recipiente addosso al proprio ospite, che al contatto con il getto freddo sollevò appena le palpebre, non riuscendo tuttavia a muovere un solo muscolo.  
“Sei ancora debole …” constatò Draco “Forza, ora mangia un po' di cioccolata così starai bene, vedrai” Harry registrò distrattamente come Malfoy gli si stesse rivolgendo con un tono da infermierina premurosa. “Ecco, bravo, assaggia. Va meglio, non è vero?” insistette questi, ficcandogli un pezzetto di dolce tra le labbra “Se non te la senti di masticare, succhiala … si scioglierà in un attimo” continuò sollecito il padrone di casa.  
“Potresti masticarla tu per me … e poi passarmela dalla tua bocca” ronzò Potter con un sorriso malizioso stampato sul bel viso, stravolto dalla stanchezza, mentre il biondo scuoteva la testa sorridendo e continuando ad imboccarlo.


	8. 8. Magnum … a colori

8\. Magnum … a colori  
Il Ragazzo-Sopravvissuto-a-stento-all'Impianto-dei-Ricordi-di-Malfoy, dopo aver divorato un'intera tavoletta di cioccolata si addormentò come un sasso nel letto del Serpeverde, che non osò svegliarlo neanche quando fu l'ora di andare agli studi televisivi.  
La notte prima, per qualche spaventoso istante, il biondo aveva davvero temuto che il proprio insistente ospite non si sarebbe ripreso da quel collasso.  
Così quel mattino, già vestito di tutto punto, Draco vergò un biglietto sbrigativo che recitava: “Informerò la tua insegnante di canto che non stai bene e che oggi non verrai alle prove. DM” e lo appoggiò sul comodino, poi si sporse fino a raggiungere il ciuffo nero di capelli che fuoriusciva dal bordo del piumone blu, per assicurarsi di sentire il respiro regolare del Grifone: dormiva come un bambino.  
Rinfrancato da quella certezza, uscì per andare al lavoro, mentre Potter seguitò a ronfare fino al tardo pomeriggio, quando il ballerino rientrò a casa.  
“Buongiorno!” lo apostrofò Malfoy sarcastico, notando gli occhi gonfi di sonno del ragazzo sprofondato nel materasso, per poi addolcirsi suo malgrado vedendone il sorriso. “Non dirmi che ti sei appena svegliato” proseguì poi con tono divertito.  
Il Prescelto, continuando a passarsi le mani sul viso per riprendersi un po’ - e riuscire così a mettere in fila un paio di frasi sagaci per rispondergli a tono - lo scrutò fingendosi accigliato.  
“Ieri sera mi hai quasi ucciso, idiota di un ex mago che non sei altro” lo ammonì, e quindi ridacchiando aggiunse “Non ricordo di aver mai dormito così tanto in vita mia. Ma che ore sono?”  
In quell'istante la suoneria del suo cellulare di servizio emise una serie di note ripetitive, che cessarono soltanto quando il proprietario agguantò l'apparecchio dalla tasca dei calzoni rimasti a terra, e rispose: “Potter, chi parla?”  
“Ma si può sapere dov'eri finito?! Sono ore che proviamo a chiamarti in continuazione! Che diavolo ti è accaduto?” lo investì la voce di Wallace “Weasley voleva addirittura far intervenire gli Auror del Ministero, per paura che fossi finito nelle mani di una banda di … Mangiamorte”. 

Il disperso diede un'occhiata allo schermo del telefono e vide ben undici chiamate perse.  
“Stavo dormendo; ero sfinito e sono rimasto nel mondo dei sogni fino a due minuti fa. Mi dispiace, non l'ho sentito” si scusò. “ Comunque, che succede?”  
“Abbiamo intercettato una chiamata dei sospettati … Tra meno di un'ora ci sarà l'incontro che aspettavamo. Sbrigati a rimetterti in piedi e dimmi dove sei, così passiamo a prenderti” la voce piccata del capo non ammetteva repliche, quindi il moro fornì l'indirizzo del loft e poi schizzò in bagno a prepararsi.  
“Mi sembra di capire che tu stia per andartene” borbottò ironico il padrone di casa, cercando di mascherare la punta d’insicurezza che gli stava strisciando dentro, non appena Harry ricomparve nella stanza.  
Il Grifondoro era dispiaciuto di doverlo mollare così, senza neanche aver avuto il tempo di parlare e, magari, di chiarire un po’ le cose tra loro. La notte trascorsa insieme era stata sconvolgente e, allo stesso tempo, gli aveva lasciato addosso una strana inquietudine ed un certo senso d’incompletezza.  
Harry si avvicinò a Draco, ma non sapendo come avrebbe potuto reagire ad un approccio troppo diretto, decise d’iniziare stringendolo a sé e baciandolo. Stava proprio mettendo in pratica la seconda parte del proprio piano, quando il citofono importuno ronzò.  
“Aspetti qualcuno?” chiese a Malfoy, che negò con un'energica scrollata della testa. “Allora non può essere che Seth. Devo andare.”  
Draco lo guardò muoversi fulmineo, alla ricerca della bacchetta abbandonata sul letto la sera prima e delle scarpe dimenticate in un angolo.  
“Scusami per questa repentina uscita di scena. Ti prometto che, appena potrò, tornerò e ti spiegherò tutto. Voglio parlare con te, ma voglio avere il tempo necessario per farlo” precisò il Salvatore, mentre s’infilava frettolosamente il giaccone.  
Subito dopo si avvicinò al Serpeverde e gli prese il viso tra le mani “Mi perdoni?” chiese, ma non attese la risposta e lo baciò sulle labbra. Fu un bacio bagnato e profondo.  
“Non so cosa darei per poter restare, e non è un modo di dire, te lo giuro” asserì l'Auror avvicinandosi alla porta.  
Il Purosangue restò in silenzio, osservando quel ciclone fatto persona portarsi via in pochi secondi tutto il calore che gli si era depositato nel petto dalla notte precedente.  
“Allora … a presto.” La voce di Potter, che aveva già afferrato la maniglia, era avvilita, e lui stesso non riusciva a spiegarsi il rapido cambiamento dei propri sentimenti nei confronti dello storico antagonista. O forse, al di là delle apparenze, il loro rapporto era sempre stato qualcos’altro, rispetto a quello che tutti, lui compreso, avevano pensato fosse?  
Il biondo lo raggiunse in due falcate e lo abbracciò, spalmandoselo addosso e baciandolo con foga.  
“Vai. Ne discuteremo quando torni …” sussurrò con la fronte appoggiata a quella dell’altro, mentre apriva la porta per lasciarlo uscire.

In strada l'auto civetta era in attesa, Blackhorse alla guida e Wallace al suo fianco. Appena Harry s’infilò all’interno dell’abitacolo, partirono sgommando.  
“Rischiamo di fare tardi per colpa tua” lo rimbrottò il capo a mo’ di saluto “cosa facevi a casa di Burns?”  
“Niente che ti riguardi” sputò di getto l’interpellato, ricordando subito dopo che Seth, anche se Babbano, era pur sempre il suo capitano, e quindi correggendo il tiro con uno “Scusa … intendevo dire: niente che riguardi l'indagine.”  
L'uomo si voltò ad incenerirlo con sguardo truce, tuttavia non ribatté.  
“Il loro appuntamento è agli studi ed è là che siamo diretti” lo mise invece al corrente il pellerossa. “Charlie è già sul posto insieme a Dawson, un agente speciale dell'Unità Cinofila di Scotland Yard, a controllare che non ci facciano sorprese. Speriamo di non restare bloccati nel traffico, collezionando un ulteriore ritardo.  
“Non sappiamo quale dei complici effettuerà la consegna e potrebbe trattarsi di un mago, ragion per cui tu dovrai tenerti pronto ad intervenire, coadiuvato da Weasley” intervenne nuovamente Wallace.  
Per fortuna, nonostante le infauste previsioni, la strada si rivelò abbastanza sgombra e giunsero piuttosto velocemente all’imbocco dello stradone di accesso, a circa cinquanta metri dai capannoni televisivi.  
Intorno era tutto tranquillo, le luci giallognole dei lampioni illuminavano la via deserta, una brezza leggera agitava appena le foglie degli alberi e delle siepi, unico movimento in quella calma quasi innaturale, e solo un gatto randagio si fermò un paio di volte ad annusare qualcosa sul marciapiede, per poi sparire dietro l’angolo del capannone più grande.  
Procedendo col motore al minimo, infilarono l'auto in un viottolo laterale e attesero di essere contattati da Weasley.  
Un paio di minuti dopo sentirono qualcosa battere sul finestrino e, a seguire, videro concretizzarsi l'immagine di Charlie che, fino ad allora, era rimasto abilmente nascosto da un Incantesimo di Disillusione.  
Scesero velocemente dal veicolo, nascosti dalla sagoma scura di un baraccone in disuso.  
“Dov'eri?!” il mago dai capelli rossi assalì subito Potter, sibilando a bassa voce.  
“Adesso non ha importanza, non possiamo perderci in chiacchiere inutili” bisbigliò il capitano. “Piuttosto Weasley, tu e Dowson aggiornateci sugli ultimi sviluppi. A proposito … ma dove diamine hai lasciato il tuo partner?!”  
“È in mezzo a quegli alberi là” rispose Charlie, e con la mano fece cenno ad un ciuffo di ippocastani oltre la strada. “Ha un binocolo ad infrarossi che permette la visione notturna, ma fino ad ora non si è mosso nulla: McNabb è rimasto all'interno e Angela, che tiene sotto controllo i telefoni dal Quartier Generale, ci ha comunicato di non aver intercettato alcuna chiamata, almeno per il momento.”  
In quell’istante gli agenti avvertirono il rumore di una vettura in avvicinamento, allora tacquero tutti e, strisciando contro la parete della costruzione fatiscente, si avvicinarono al ciglio della strada per vedere meglio cosa stesse accadendo.  
Anche Wallace aveva un binocolo e dopo pochi secondi masticò schiumante di rabbia “Eccolo il bastardo, è venuto di persona a consegnare la roba e non sa che grande regalo sia in procinto di farmi: è Kostner ed è solo!”  
“Scusa, capo, prima d’intervenire non credi sia meglio che Harry analizzi lo spazio circostante, in cerca di tracce di magia oscura? Non vorrei che con Kostner ci fosse anche Kovacesky, magari disilluso o celato da qualche sortilegio” lo bloccò Charlie.  
A Potter bastò un cenno da parte del proprio superiore per mettersi in ascolto. Dopo alcuni secondi di concentrazione estrema, che solcarono la sua fronte con una profonda ruga verticale, il giovane riaprì gli occhi ed affermò “Nessun incantesimo di sorta, a parte qualcosa … addosso a Kostner, direi”.  
“Ehi!” intervenne bruscamente Blackhorse “Qualcuno si sta muovendo nel vicolo, ho intravisto la luce di una torcia … Sembrerebbe l'insegnante di danza”.  
Wallace puntò nuovamente il binocolo e confermò “Sì, è proprio lui, e stanno entrando negli studi dalla porta antincendio.”  
“Che si fa?” chiese Weasley nervoso, alzando impercettibilmente il tono di voce e guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte del comandante.  
“Noi ci avvicineremo in silenzio, intanto Potter girerà intorno allo stabile e bloccherà con la magia tutte le vie di fuga, fatta eccezione per l'ingresso principale.” L'uomo si voltò a guardare il diretto interessato che annuì, e poi riprese “A quel punto faremo un’irruzione silenziosa guidata dai maghi, onde prevenire ogni possibile tentativo di resistere alla cattura usando la magia. Una volta arrestati i trafficanti, eseguiremo una perquisizione minuziosa di tutti gli ambienti, sperando di trovare la Magnum fresca di fabbrica.” Il capitano tacque per un istante, per poi terminare con un monito sibilato “Mi raccomando: nessuno metta le mani addosso a Kostner … è mio.”  
I tre agenti si scambiarono un’occhiata preoccupata: Seth Wallace era sempre stato lucido e distaccato nei confronti del lavoro, e mai aveva dimostrato così apertamente i sentimenti che si agitavano dentro di lui, riguardo quel caso tanto complicato. C'erano odio, rabbia, delusione, amarezza e sconforto nel suo sguardo offuscato, e i suoi uomini non avrebbero voluto trovarsi nei panni di chi aveva innescato quella violenta bomba emozionale.  
Si mossero con assoluta sincronia, senza proferire verbo, distanziandosi e dando così il tempo al Ragazzo Sopravvissuto di adempiere al proprio compito, poi, nel momento in cui vennero raggiunti anche da Dawson, si addossarono sui due lati della grande porta d’accesso.  
Bastò un Alohomora non verbale di Harry a far scattare la serratura con un rumore subitaneo e secco, che ruppe quella pace innaturale per una frazione di secondo.  
Il battente si aprì e i due maghi, seguendo il piano prestabilito, andarono in avanscoperta nel locale completamente buio.  
Il Prescelto pronunciò con voce ferma “Lumos Maxima!”, e mentre gli ambienti circostanti venivano illuminati da una luce abbacinante, che sorprese e disorientò i malviventi, continuò ad avanzare al fianco di Charlie, bacchetta alla mano.  
Weasley intanto aveva scorto l’interruttore generale ed era riuscito ad accendere le luci del capannone, quindi Harry poté mormorare un “Finite Incantatem”, dando poi una voce agli altri componenti della squadra affinché li raggiungessero.  
Da lì gli avvenimenti si susseguirono a ritmo febbrile: i richiami di Harry e Charlie si fecero più insistenti, gli agenti rimasti indietro, con Wallace in testa, si precipitarono verso le stanze più interne, e finalmente tutti si ritrovarono al cospetto della banda di narcotrafficanti.  
Jacob, rannicchiato a testa bassa, non oppose alcuna resistenza, ma Kostner invece, con la pistola puntata di fronte a sé ed il volto deformato dall’ira, sembrò disposto a tutto pur di farla franca.  
“Tutti a terra!” intimò Seth, un attimo prima che l’altro facesse fuoco contro di loro.  
Kostner, tuttavia, non ebbe la possibilità di sparare di nuovo, poiché Harry, con un semplice gesto della mano ed un “Accio!” mormorato a fior di labbra, fece volare l’arma dalla mano del malvivente alla propria.  
“Fermi, vi dichiaro in arresto!” tuonò Wallace, ma l’ex-poliziotto, pur se ormai alle strette, tentò ugualmente di giocarsi il tutto per tutto, fuggendo da una porta secondaria. Il capitano però gli fu subito alle calcagna e, una volta raggiuntolo, iniziò con lui una furiosa lotta corpo a corpo.  
Dopo alcuni minuti di colpi serrati e violentissimi da entrambe le parti, Seth ebbe ragione del proprio ex-collega e riuscì a fargli scattare le manette ai polsi. Nel frattempo il tutore della legge iniziò a recitare con tono cantilenante “Kostner, sei in arresto. Hai diritto a rimanere in silenzio, ma se non lo farai, tutto ciò che dirai potrà essere usato contro di te in tribunale. Hai diritto ad un avvocato, ma se non puoi permettertelo, te ne sarà assegnato uno d'ufficio ...”  
La litania ebbe presto termine e Kostner ed il complice – che non si era più mosso dal pavimento, finché Blackhorse non lo aveva tirato su di peso – furono tradotti in una cella sotterranea del Quartier Generale, in attesa di essere interrogati.  
Seth, Dowson e Harry restarono nella sede del Reality Show per controllare palmo a palmo tutto lo stabile, e dopo un’accurata perquisizione riuscirono a trovare una quindicina di palline gelatinose, colorate in diverse tonalità di arancio e azzurro, che il fiuto dei cani antidroga sopraggiunti al seguito della Squadra cinofila riconobbero come sostanze stupefacenti, e le percezioni del Ragazzo Sopravvissuto rivelarono pregne di Magia Oscura.

Per la prima volta da quando si erano reincontrati, Harry arrivò sotto casa Malfoy di giorno e senza l'aiuto della berlina scura. A mo’ di un Babbano qualunque, chiese al portiere di essere annunciato come Robin Wagner, poiché nessuno doveva conoscere la sua vera identità.  
“Salga pure” lo avvertì dopo un attimo l'uomo in livrea, riabbassando il ricevitore del citofono interno.  
L'ascensore condusse il moro all'ultimo piano, scodellandolo di fronte alla porta del loft che si aprì proprio in quel momento, rivelando il fisico longilineo e asciutto del padrone di casa.  
“Perché sei qui?” gli chiese questi senza neanche salutarlo.  
“Non mi fai entrare?” tergiversò Potter.  
Draco si spostò per cedergli il passo. Era molto preoccupato di trovarselo davanti, a quell'ora così insolita.  
L’ospite inatteso entrò nell'ormai familiare soggiorno che, per una volta, vedeva illuminato dal sole del mattino.  
“Non dovresti essere in metropolitana, diretto agli studi?” lo incalzò il biondo.   
“Neanche oggi frequenterò il corso” lo informò laconico Harry, rimanendo in piedi in mezzo alla stanza.  
Il Serpeverde si era addossato alla porta chiusa e sembrava non osasse spostarsi di un millimetro. In realtà era talmente insicuro da non riuscire ad azzardare nemmeno una mossa; infatti come avrebbe potuto illudersi che Harry Potter, il Ragazzo-Sopravvissuto, il Prescelto, l’osannato Salvatore del Mondo Magico potesse essere lì esclusivamente per lui? Per lui come persona degna di rispetto, fiducia ed … amore? Lui, un ex-Mangiamorte che non aveva avuto neppure il coraggio di andare fino in fondo, un ex-bambino viziato che aveva fatto della propria arroganza una maschera e una bandiera.  
Al di là delle parole che il moro aveva pronunciato la sera prima – dettate sicuramente dalla notte infuocata che avevano trascorso insieme – Malfoy non riusciva a cullarsi nell’ingannevole convinzione che l’altro fosse lì soltanto per una “chiacchierata” a cuore aperto.  
I due ragazzi si fissarono in silenzio per alcuni secondi, poi il Purosangue raggiunse il compagno e fece per baciarlo, ma il Grifondoro lo evitò.  
“Non sei qui per fare sesso?” chiese il biondo sempre più in ansia.  
“Non sei mica la mia sgualdrina, Furetto.” Il Ragazzo-Sopravvissuto sorrise e lo abbracciò in una stretta fraterna, mentre Draco continuava a dibattersi come un'anguilla.  
“COSA sono, allora?!” avrebbe voluto urlargli di rimando, ma dalla bocca gli uscì solo un sospiro frustrato, mentre reagiva con un secco: “Non sono la sgualdrina di nessuno, io” per poi irrigidirsi e respingerlo.  
“Non l'ho mai pensato” specificò Harry, non permettendogli di allontanarsi “E … potresti stare un po' fermo, per favore? Voglio solo abbracciarti. Ho bisogno di abbracciarti” rimarcò con tono quasi sofferente.  
Continuando a tenerlo avvinto a sé, cominciò a raccontargli “Siamo riusciti a trovare una traccia importante. Tra poco meno di mezz'ora dovrò andarmene: partiamo Wallace, Charlie, Dom e io. Se tutto va come deve andare, fra cinque, massimo sei giorni dovremmo essere di ritorno ed aver risolto il problema Magnum definitivamente” terminò, tenendolo per le braccia e guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Lasciami subito!” si agitò ancora Draco “Vuoi forse dire che avete trovato il covo dei malviventi e state andando a prenderli?” chiese ansioso, e il Grifone finalmente si decise a liberarlo.  
“Esatto. Sono venuto qui per informarti che, grazie al raid di ieri notte, abbiamo stabilito quale fosse il ruolo di Jacob. Le capsule di droga che abbiamo trovato hanno diversi colori, che corrispondono ad altrettanti dosaggi del principio attivo, quindi McNabb usava i ragazzi come cavie da laboratorio per testarne la concentrazione ottimale, quella che garantisse dipendenza senza uccidere, come invece era successo all'inizio.”  
Malfoy gli prese il mento tra le dita e lo baciò quasi con dispetto.  
Il Prescelto sentì i suoi denti ferirgli le labbra, ma non protestò: era giusto così.  
“Immagino che non ci vedremo più ... posso capire” gli occhi d'argento avevano una luce quasi cattiva.  
“Non fare il cazzone, Malfoy! Possibile che tu non voglia proprio comprendere?!” La voce stanca di Potter lo colpì più di uno schiaffo “Ho detto solo che starò via qualche giorno e non ho dimenticato quello che ti ho promesso ieri sera, però anche adesso non c'è tempo ... e ora comincia il bello: abbiamo bisogno di te. Sei indispensabile per gli studenti della scuola, per Hellen, per gli altri insegnanti e per ... me” sussurrò stringendolo di nuovo.   
“Cosa vai farneticando?! Cosa potrei fare io?” Il biondo era a dir poco sbigottito.  
“Stanotte Jacob è stato arrestato, ma a docenti ed allievi per il momento verrà comunicato che è ammalato, e la stessa versione sarà data per spiegare l’assenza dei quattro giovani danzatori coinvolti, che invece, nel frattempo, saranno ricoverati in un centro di disintossicazione, dove saranno seguiti anche da un terapeuta”.  
Il moro fece una pausa, studiando l’espressione di Malfoy, e poi riprese “Tu devi sostituire McNabb. I ragazzi hanno bisogno di qualcuno che li guidi e li aiuti, e chi meglio di te può farlo? Sei un ballerino professionista, hai assistito a tutte le lezioni e conosci sia le coreografie dei vari pezzi, sia il programma di studio che Jacob aveva intenzione di portare avanti.”  
“Non posso, non ne sono in grado. Sai bene, immagino, che tutti i miei diplomi ed attestati sono falsi, ed inoltre non ho mai insegnato e non credo di averne la capacità” asserì precipitosamente Draco, con gli occhi spalancati, lo sguardo esitante e il fiato corto.  
“Basta con i sensi di colpa, basta con l'insicurezza, basta con l'auto-punizione. Sei un ottimo ballerino e ci sai fare con i giovani. Ti ho osservato quella sera al pub, sai? Hai carisma, talento, fascino e un buon ascendente su di loro. Ci riuscirai, ne sono sicuro” affermò Potter continuando a tenerlo avvinto. “Ascoltami Draco, anche senza il mio intervento al processo, dopo la Battaglia Finale, non avrebbero potuto condannarti a più di cinque anni di reclusione ad Azkaban. A quest’ora saresti stato comunque già libero, reinserito nel Mondo Magico, e con i tuoi vecchi amici affianco. Tu invece hai voluto infliggerti un castigo severissimo: rinnegare la tua magia e vivere come un Babbano, isolato, lontano da quella che era stata la tua vita precedente. Beh, è ora di smetterla!”  
Malfoy lo scrutò intensamente e Harry di rimando gli baciò la fronte, sussurrandogli tra i capelli: “Davvero, Draco, adesso basta. Devi avere fiducia in te stesso e nelle tue capacità … Credimi, hai pagato più che a sufficienza.”  
Restarono per un tempo indefinito così, senza muoversi, né aggiungere altro, respirando appena.  
“Perché hai affermato che Hellen ha bisogno di me?” soffiò il Serpeverde, talmente piano che il Grifondoro non fu sicuro di averlo sentito, finché non udì le parole successive “Lei insegna canto e io la conosco appena.”  
“Già, ma lei mi vuole bene e io desidererei che tu le parlassi. Per dare spiegazioni agli altri ci sarà tempo, quando tornerò. A Hellen, al contrario, vorrei tu rivelassi subito che sono un poliziotto, impegnato nella caccia ad una banda di malfattori, che quando tornerò andrò a trovarla, che la ringrazio per tutto e che per me questi mesi non sono stati un gioco ... non nei suoi confronti, almeno.”  
“E nei miei, invece?” Avrebbe voluto disperatamente chiedere Draco, che però si trattenne e si limitò ad obiettare “Non mi crederà mai.”  
“Dille che sei tu il ragazzo di cui le ho parlato, vedrai che capirà” precisò il Prescelto, per poi continuare “Al mio ritorno voglio prendermi il tempo di chiacchierare un po’ con te: intendo rispondere ad ogni tua domanda, anche a quelle inespresse”.  
Il biondo ebbe come l'impressione che il proprio ex-antagonista potesse sentire i suoi pensieri, e la cosa lo mise decisamente a disagio, così per darsi un tono domandò con una punta di sarcasmo “Come mai le donne che incontri ti adottano sempre, Potter? Mi vengono in mente la McGranitt, Molly Weasley, la Granger … e ora Hellen.”  
“Solo perché sanno di non potermi scopare. Quel settore è riservato a te” cercò di sdrammatizzare il Salvatore, stando al gioco con un ghigno, quindi avvicinò lentamente le labbra a quelle dell’amante e gli regalò un bacio caldo e bagnato, carico di significati, lento e dolce.  
Si scostò impercettibilmente solo quando sentì bruciare i polmoni, in debito di ossigeno, ma non lo lasciò allontanare. Riprese invece a strofinare la guancia contro quella del Serpeverde ed a respirare il profumo dei suoi capelli morbidissimi.  
“Mi mancherai …” sospirò.  
“Non fare il cazzone, Potter” gli fece il verso Draco, stringendolo però in modo tanto spasmodico, da smentire le proprie parole ironiche; sembrava quasi volesse assorbirlo per osmosi.  
“Mi piacerebbe avere il tempo di raccontarti tutto, di confrontarmi con te. Vorrei ...” la frase di Harry rimase in sospeso.  
“Che cosa vorresti?”  
“Ne discuteremo quando sarò di ritorno” bisbigliò il moro all’orecchio dell’altro, per poi sciogliersi dall'abbraccio, con la sensazione di aver staccato da sé una parte fondamentale del proprio corpo. “Ora devo proprio andare, o sarò in un ritardo spaventoso … E poi chi lo sente il capo?” scherzò, tentando un sorriso storto ed uscendo quindi dall’appartamento senza voltarsi indietro.  
“Anche tu mi mancherai …” sussurrò Malfoy alla porta ormai chiusa, dietro le spalle del suo Ragazzo-Sopravvissuto.


	9. 9. Scomparso

9\. Scomparso  
Dopo la partenza di Harry, nonostante la titubanza iniziale, Draco si era impegnato per eseguire al meglio i compiti affidatigli dal compagno. Aveva sostituito Jacob come insegnante di danza e coreografo, aveva cercato di supportare gli altri docenti, tentando altresì di arginare la crescente curiosità degli studenti – specie riguardo ai quattro allievi ricoverati in ospedale – e, soprattutto, aveva parlato con Hellen.  
All'inizio la donna lo aveva guardato con diffidenza, poi si era sciolta man mano che Malfoy aveva proseguito nel racconto.  
“Ti sta molto a cuore, vero?” gli aveva chiesto infine a bruciapelo, facendolo arrossire come uno scolaretto.  
“Beh … ecco …” il giovane, preso alla sprovvista, aveva farfugliato qualcosa, per poi affermare con una luce minacciosa negli occhi “Spero solo che torni tutto intero.”  
“Ti sono grata per avermi messa al corrente di tutto, e prometto di non farne parola con nessuno” aveva dichiarato seria la docente, iniziando quindi ad armeggiare con l'impianto stereo. Infine, voltandosi verso il collega, aveva chiesto “Quando tornerà Robin? Ammesso che si chiami così.”  
“Il suo vero nome è Harry, ma anche questo dovrebbe restare un segreto. Ha detto che starà via circa una settimana” aveva replicato l’interpellato.  
“Grazie, Dorian. Grazie anche per questo. Voglio bene a quel ragazzo come al figlio che non ho potuto avere. Non so perché, ma da quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta, alle selezioni, ho percepito una grande affinità tra noi. Harry ...” un sospiro era uscito dalle labbra dell’insegnante, che sorridendo aveva arrotolato quel nome sulla lingua, quasi a volerlo gustare. “Sono felice che lui abbia una simile fiducia in me” aveva borbottato con gli occhi lucidi, mentre sfilava un CD dal masterizzatore, porgendolo a Draco e spiegando “Questo è per te. E’ la registrazione della canzone di Ro … di Harry.” Lui aveva accettato sia il disco, che l'abbraccio che lei aveva voluto regalargli. “Non ci resta che aspettarlo e pregare che vada tutto bene” gli aveva sussurrato la donna a mo’ di saluto. 

Era trascorsa una settimana dalla “chiacchierata” con Hellen e ben dieci dalla partenza di Potter, e l'ex-Serpeverde divideva il proprio tempo tra la scuola e il proprio appartamento, dove passava ore ad ascoltare la voce del Ragazzo Sopravvissuto incisa sul famoso CD, continuando a non avere sue notizie e sentendosi come un leone in gabbia, visto che non sapeva come procurarsele.  
Certo c'era Padma cui avrebbe potuto rivolgersi … Non che con lei avesse mai avuto un gran rapporto, ma sicuramente sarebbe stata a conoscenza della missione e non gli avrebbe negato qualche informazione in più.   
Tuttavia, per riuscire a parlarle, avrebbe dovuto riprendere in mano la bacchetta e lanciare un incantesimo di localizzazione, sempreché la ragazza non fosse schermata, essendo anche lei un'Auror.  
Forse sarebbe stato più semplice cercare una delle sue colleghe Babbane, a meno che Harry non avesse usato una qualche magia per rendere irrintracciabili anche loro.  
La conclusione di queste riflessioni “compulsive” si tradusse in un’esclamazione esasperata del Purosangue che sbuffò “È DAVVERO un gran casino!” scompigliandosi ulteriormente i lunghi capelli biondissimi, già disordinati e strattonati - cosa per lui quasi incredibile - mentre sentiva lo stomaco stringerglisi in una morsa, a causa di quell’incosciente Grifondoro.  
“Appena riuscirò a mettergli le mani addosso ...” pensò accigliato “ne farò tante fettine sottili, sottili, e senza usare la magia! Gli farò vedere IO cosa si ottiene a far arrabbiare davvero Draco Malfoy!”  
Il biondo aveva appena ripreso il proprio andirivieni per il soggiorno, quando sentì un pop familiare alle spalle. Pensando fosse Potter, si voltò con l'adrenalina a mille, felice oltre ogni dire, ma altresì inviperito come solo un degno rappresentante della sua Casa poteva essere, tuttavia l’ospite inatteso non era il suo amante, bensì uno stravolto Charlie Weasley.  
L’ex Domatore di draghi aveva un braccio coperto da una vistosa fasciatura, era molto più magro di quanto Malfoy lo ricordasse, ed i suoi occhi erano profondamente segnati dalla stanchezza e dalla preoccupazione.  
“Dov'è lui?” Gli chiese l’ex-Serpeverde lapidario.  
“Al San Mungo. Siam...” ma il rosso non riuscì nemmeno a finire la parola, che si trovò le mani dell’altro artigliate al giubbotto, impegnate a scuoterlo come fa il vento con le spighe di grano.  
“Cosa gli è successo?!” Ringhiò furioso Draco, mentre le sue iridi adamantine mandavano fiamme.  
“Calmati e lasciami parlare” tossì l'Auror, cercando di liberarsi da quella stretta. “Siamo riusciti a trovare il loro covo e li abbiamo attaccati, cogliendoli di sorpresa e riuscendo a catturarne tre, uno dei quali è un giovane mago, molto potente. Gli altri sono tutti morti.”  
“NON MI INTERESSANO I PARTICOLARI!!” Urlò Malfoy fuori di sé. “Perché Harry è al San Mungo? Cosa gli è successo? Come sta? Quando siete rientrati?”  
“Stavo per dirtelo … se solo mi lasciassi parlare! È stato colpito da una maledizione di rimbalzo, quindi il danno è di entità minore rispetto a quanto avrebbe potuto essere. Purtroppo, però, si tratta di un maleficio oscuro, che al San Mungo non conoscono e di cui non sanno curare gli effetti.  
Il mago che abbiamo arrestato deve conoscere bene l’incantesimo, visto che è lui che l'ha lanciato, ma non c'è modo di farlo parlare; abbiamo provato con il Veritaserum, ma gli fa l'effetto dell'acqua fresca e non riusciamo a fargli abbassare le difese per leggerlo.”  
A quelle parole Draco rimase fermo un attimo, con le palpebre serrate e un'espressione indecifrabile, pallido come il marmo: sembrava combattesse una battaglia contro se stesso.  
Poi riaprì gli occhi, si diresse verso l’ampio camino, spostò il quadro che vi si trovava sopra - rivelando così la cassaforte - armeggiò con la combinazione e dopo qualche istante si girò verso l’Auror con la propria bacchetta stretta tra le dita.  
“Portami da lui” gli ingiunse, con l'espressione più gelida che Charlie gli avesse mai visto e la voce più calma e controllata che avesse mai sentito.  
“Da Harry??” gli chiese perplesso.  
“No, dal bastardo che lo ha ferito.” Replicò glaciale il padrone di casa.  
“Reggiti” lo avvertì allora Wasley senza batter ciglio, e appena percepì la stretta sicura delle lunghe dita dell'altro sul proprio braccio, smaterializzò entrambi verso il quartier generale della Squadra Speciale.  
Una volta arrivati, il rosso prese Draco da parte e lo avvisò “Guarda che non potrai fare di testa tua, prima dovrai parlarne col capo” per poi guidarlo fino ad una stanza abbastanza grande, dove torreggiava una scrivania coperta di fogli, fotografie, cartelle. I muri erano tappezzati di carte topografiche, schemi, diagrammi, ma il biondo non aveva occhi che per l'uomo seduto al tavolo.  
“Draco Malfoy, amico di Harry, Seth Wallace, il nostro supervisore” li presentò velocemente l’ex Domatore.  
Il capitano si alzò, strinse la mano del giovane che aveva di fronte, facendogli cenno di accomodarsi, e quindi congedò il proprio sottoposto.  
Appena rimasti soli, il mago non diede all’altro neppure il tempo di aprire bocca, ed esordì diretto “Non c'è tempo per i convenevoli. Dove tenete il prigioniero?”  
“In cella” rispose calmo Seth, soppesandolo con lo sguardo.  
“Devo vederlo subito, ogni secondo guadagnato potrebbe essere di vitale importanza.”   
Senza ribattere, il tutore dell’ordine gli fece strada lungo uno stretto corridoio, osservandolo con estrema diffidenza. “Cos'ha intenzione di fargli?” chiese guardingo ad un certo punto.  
“Visto che Weasley e la Patil non sono riusciti a leggergli la mente, cercherò di convincerlo io” sibilò l'ex-Serpeverde in risposta. “Ho vissuto parte della mia adolescenza vicino al Mago Oscuro più potente e malvagio dell'era moderna, ed è tempo che questo novellino sperimenti i metodi del mentore che non ha mai conosciuto.” E mentre pronunciava quelle parole, i suoi occhi erano freddi come il ghiaccio e non rivelavano alcun sentimento.  
Fu allora che Seth sbottò tutto d'un fiato:“Non le permetterò di torturarlo, se è quello che intende fare. Non possiamo permetterci di comportarci così, noi, o non saremmo differenti da loro.”  
“Le prometto che non gli farò alcun male, almeno fisicamente, ma mi faccia parlare con lui.”  
Wallace si fermò e bloccò anche Malfoy, obbligandolo a guardarlo dritto in faccia. “Mi dà la sua parola che, qualunque cosa succeda, non arrecherà danno al prigioniero? Ho a cuore la sorte dei miei uomini, ma non posso violare la legge. Harry stesso non lo vorrebbe, mi capisce?”  
Draco scrutò quelle iridi scure e sincere per un lungo istante, quindi asserì convinto: “La vostra integrità è sprecata con loro: ho visto quelle bestie far impazzire di dolore le loro vittime, prima di ucciderle nel modo più disumano. Comunque le prometto che non lo torturerò. Userò con lui incantesimi molto potenti, di cui probabilmente non conosce nemmeno l'esistenza, e gli innesterò alcuni miei ricordi, affinché veda cosa potrei fargli se soltanto volessi.” Il Purosangue tacque per un istante, quasi a voler dare il tempo al proprio interlocutore di assimilare quei concetti.  
“Se con questo procedimento riuscirò a sconvolgerlo a sufficienza” riprese a spiegare il giovane “di sicuro sarò in grado di farlo capitolare, facendo sì che mi riveli quale maledizione ha usato contro Harry. Solo in questo modo potremo stabilire quale sia l'antidoto giusto per salvarlo.”  
L'uomo annuì, finalmente convinto. “Avanti, entriamo” lo incitò.  
“Aspetti: devo chiederle di non intervenire, qualunque invettiva io pronunci. Le giuro che mi atterrò ai patti, però lei si faccia da parte e non interferisca, neppure se mi sentisse minacciarlo di morte. D'accordo?”  
L'ex-Serpeverde si lasciò ancora esaminare dallo sguardo attento del capitano che, dopo un attimo, annuì nuovamente e lo scortò nella cella.  
Il prigioniero era sdraiato su una branda, bloccato da un Petrificus Totalus che gli lasciava liberi soltanto gli occhi.  
Il biondo colse il lampo di preoccupazione che attraversò lo sguardo del ragazzo, nel momento esatto in cui questi si avvide della sua presenza.  
“È tutto suo” motteggiò allora Seth, defilandosi in un angolo della stanza.  
Malfoy si avvicinò al giaciglio e sfiorò il viso del mago con la punta della propria bacchetta.  
“Non la riconosci, vero?” gli chiese “In effetti non puoi, tu non c’eri, allora eri poco più di un moccioso, quindi te lo dirò io: crine di unicorno e biancospino. Questa è la bacchetta che ha ucciso il Signore Oscuro. Lo sapevi? Te lo hanno mai raccontato? Hai mai sentito parlare di lui? Suppongo di sì. Il male assoluto: Voldemort, Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato. Sai, ha vissuto in casa mia diverso tempo fa … Vorresti conoscere qualcos’altro, su uno dei più grandi Maghi di tutti i tempi?”  
Malfoy proferì queste parole con voce bassa e pericolosa, mentre passeggiava su e giù con apparente noncuranza, mantenendosi in prossimità della brandina. “Ora annullerò il Petrificus e poi faremo due chiacchiere come vecchi amici, tu ed io” quindi sussurrò qualcosa a fior di labbra, fece roteare la bacchetta e il malvivente fu libero di alzarsi.  
“Ti consiglio di non fare scherzi” lo ammonì “perché non esiterei un attimo a lanciarti una Cruciatus. IO non sono come LORO” puntualizzò con un ghigno satanico “non avrei alcun rimorso a farti soffrire come un cane, anzi tutt’altro.”  
“Non m’importa né di soffrire, né di morire” reagì il giovane con occhi da folle, sfoggiando una sicurezza che in realtà non possedeva più.  
“Caspita, sono impressionato!” rise sarcastico l’altro di rimando “beh … meglio così, visto che si dà il caso mi sia necessario conoscere alcuni particolari in tuo possesso, che di certo non sei così disposto a rivelare …”  
L’ex-Serpeverde fece una pausa ad effetto, studiando la reazione del proprio avversario, e quindi aggiunse “A me personalmente non importa un granché di ciò che hai da dire, ma loro, invece, sembrano molto interessati e sono disposti a pagarmi profumatamente per farti parlare … In ogni caso spero tu sia davvero un duro, così avrò più tempo per divertirmi con te. Sai com'è, questi Babbani sono troppo deboli di stomaco per certi giochetti, ma io no.” La smorfia crudele che a quel punto gli increspò leggermente le labbra, avrebbe gelato il sangue nelle vene di chiunque.  
“E chi saresti tu?” Sputò il prigioniero con ostentata spavalderia.  
“Draco Lucius Malfoy, per servirti” lo schernì il biondo con un leggero inchino, sollevando con apparente noncuranza la manica sinistra ed esibendo il Marchio Nero. “E non sprecare il fiato, a me non interessa sapere chi sia tu.”  
L’ex-Mangiamorte, che non aveva mai distolto lo sguardo dall’altro mago, notò un nuovo lampo di timore passare nelle sue iridi marroni, alla vista del sinistro tatuaggio. Evidentemente il ragazzo, pur essendo a malapena ventenne, sapeva cosa rappresentasse l’inquietante simbolo che gli era stato appena palesato.  
“Visto che ti occupi di Magia Oscura, vorrei mostrarti qualcosa” spiegò Draco, e senza dargli il tempo di capire cosa stesse succedendo, impose la mano sinistra sulla fronte del giovane e bisbigliò alcune parole, mentre agitava leggermente la bacchetta con la destra.  
Di colpo, Malfoy per primo rivide i ricordi delle orrende torture perpetrate da Voldemort, li sentì fluire nel proprio braccio e scivolare nelle proprie dita, fino a riversarsi nella mente del prigioniero.  
Questi, preparato ad essere letto, ma non certo ad essere invaso dalle vivide, terribili memorie di un’altra persona, ebbe un sussulto, come fosse stato colpito da una scarica elettrica, e appena Draco scostò il palmo, venne scosso da convulsi conati di vomito.  
Il biondo gli si avvicinò, prendendolo per il mento gli sollevò di malagrazia il capo, e gli mormorò sulla faccia “Piaciuto lo spettacolo? Io posso fartelo sperimentare in prima persona, capisci? E senza farti morire troppo presto … Beh, se non mi dirai quello che voglio sapere, sarò costretto a farlo. Sai com'è, niente di personale, ma se fallisco non mi pagheranno … E poi, devi ammetterlo, sembra proprio divertente, no?” Concluse, continuando a fissarlo con uno sguardo glaciale e un ghigno sardonico sulle labbra.  
Ora il terrore si leggeva chiaro negli occhi del prigioniero, che sembrava completamente disorientato, disfatto e privo di forze: era il momento. Malfoy gli impose ancora la mano sulla fronte, sussurrò una formula, e la sua mente ingaggiò una dura battaglia con quella dell'altro finché non riuscì ad impossessarsene.  
Con un potentissimo ed imperioso Legilimens, Draco ebbe libero accesso a tutti i pensieri e i ricordi del giovane Mago Oscuro, malgrado questi fosse un ottimo Occlumante e avesse tentato una strenua difesa fino all'ultimo.  
L’ex-Serpeverde venne travolto da un'ondata di terrore allo stato puro, ma la scartò e andò più indietro nella memoria del malvivente, a prima della cattura, durante il combattimento, e finalmente ecco il ragazzo lanciare la maledizione sconosciuta, schivata con abilità da Harry, che però ne veniva centrato di rimbalzo, dopo che il lampo blu aveva colpito la parete di nuda roccia.  
Draco conosceva quel maleficio, l'aveva creato lo stesso Voldemort durante il periodo trascorso al Manor, mostrandolo in primis a suo padre ed a Severus – che in seguito gliene aveva descritto l’effetto e la cura – e successivamente ad alcuni degli altri Mangiamorte. L'unico rimedio per le conseguenze devastanti di quel sortilegio era una pozione molto difficile da produrre, indispensabile affinché l'infezione che l’incantesimo stesso generava, non si propagasse lentamente per tutto il corpo della vittima. Se Potter non avesse assunto quella mistura, e in fretta, si sarebbe consumato tra atroci dolori, fino a morirne.  
Il biondo si riscosse subito, fece levitare il corpo del giovane sulla branda, e gli lanciò nuovamente un Petrificus per evitarne la fuga.  
Immediatamente dopo, con poche frasi concitate, spiegò la situazione a Wallace, che aveva assistito a quel singolare interrogatorio senza capirci nulla, e questi constatò di rimando “Certo lei potrebbe essere molto utile alla nostra squadra, signor Malfoy”.  
“Non.ci.pensi.neanche” scandì l'ex-Serpeverde, assai provato dalla magia appena effettuata. “Sono anni che non sfioro la mia bacchetta, e se quell'idiota di Potter non si fosse quasi fatto ammazzare, non l'avrei usata per chissà quanto tempo ancora. Andiamo via di qui, ho bisogno di un laboratorio ben fornito dove preparare l'antidoto” puntualizzò, facendo per uscire dalla cella, poi però si fermò di scatto, come se avesse dimenticato qualcosa, ed indicando il prigioniero aggiunse “Dica a Weasley di far ingoiare a quel piccolo bastardo due fiale di Pozione Rinvigorente, una subito e una fra due ore, per reintegrargli l'enorme quantità di energia che ha bruciato, quando ho violato la sua mente. E in quanto agli incubi che potrà avere d'ora in avanti, non preoccupatevi, perché la memoria che gli ho innestato non è permanente e presto dimenticherà tutto.”  
“Lui dimenticherà …” mormorò Seth quasi tra sé, valutando il potere del giovane uomo che gli camminava a fianco.  
“Lui sì” rispose Draco.

Dopo aver estratto, dalla cassaforte del proprio appartamento, il manoscritto redatto da Severus Piton in persona, recante la raccolta di tutte le preparazioni oscure di “ultima generazione”, Draco tornò al Quartier Generale, si chiuse nel laboratorio con Padma ed insieme cercarono tutti gli ingredienti necessari per approntare quella lunga ed elaborata pozione.  
Per completarla era indispensabile l'estratto di una pianta tropicale di cui la giovane era sprovvista, ma Charlie, convocato d’urgenza, si dichiarò immediatamente disponibile per andarla a cercare dovunque fosse; per fortuna c'era il tempo sufficiente, visto che per distillare quell'infuso erano necessari tre giorni e quell’ingrediente doveva esservi aggiunto quasi alla fine.  
Ogni volta che un nuovo membro della squadra si avvicendava nel fargli compagnia e dargli conforto, durante l’interminabile iter preparatorio, il saluto del biondo era sempre lo stesso: “Come sta Harry?”  
“E' vigile e non soffre molto” rispondeva uno.   
“Chiede se sappiamo qualcosa di te, se insisti per avere sue notizie e ci proibisce assolutamente di rivelarti che è ferito” raccontava l'altro.  
“Sembra stare meglio” mentiva l’ennesimo nuovo arrivato “ma è preoccupato, forse perché teme che tu non tenga abbastanza a lui. Gli abbiamo detto che spesso chiedi informazioni sull’esito della missione e sulla data del suo rientro, ma senza scendere troppo nei particolari, per paura di lasciarci sfuggire qualche strafalcione e farci scoprire”.  
Malfoy rimaneva ad ascoltarli, tuttavia non perdeva d’occhio neppure per un attimo il calderone che sobbolliva, mentre la pozione al suo interno cambiava colore, odore, consistenza, man mano che vi venivano addizionati gli ingredienti nel giusto ordine, rispettando i severi dettami degli orari, delle quantità e delle proporzioni.  
Angela aveva programmato per Draco un BlackBerry, che lo avvisava dieci minuti prima di ogni azione da compiere - aggiunta di elementi, riduzione o aumento dell'intensità della fiamma - così da dargli una relativa tranquillità di non sbagliare, almeno per ciò che riguardava la tempistica di preparazione.  
Ovviamente quella che più si dedicava all’ex-Serpeverde era Hartie, che passava con lui ore ed ore, a volte parlando, altre ascoltando, e spesso solo rispettando il silenzio e la tesa solitudine che il giovane mago si era imposto.  
Era quasi mezzanotte … da lì a poco sarebbe iniziato il terzo giorno di attesa e Draco non dormiva ormai da oltre sessanta ore. Il Purosangue si era appisolato soltanto per brevi momenti, ma riposare davvero era un'altra cosa! Tuttavia era troppo agitato e aveva troppa paura di non svegliarsi in tempo - o di essere frastornato e così sbagliare qualche mossa fondamentale - per potersi abbandonare ad un sonno profondo.  
“Raccontami qualcosa di te” lo spronò la giovane empatica “non c'è un aneddoto, una storia che avresti voglia di narrarmi? Sai che la verbalizzazione è il primo passo per il superare i traumi?”  
“Ora non saprei proprio” replicò l’interpellato, portandosi le mani affusolate a strapazzare per l'ennesima volta i capelli lunari, resi un po' opachi dalla stanchezza e dai fumi della pozione.  
“Come hai conosciuto Harry?” insistette lei.  
“Sei convinta di avermi posto un facile quesito?” mugugnò lui di rimando, inarcando un biondo sopracciglio.   
Proprio in quell’istante, nel laboratorio risuonò l’allarme del BlackBerry, tre fischi lenti e tre veloci, e sul display dell’apparecchio apparve il promemoria di ciò che andava fatto entro dieci minuti.  
“Scusami, ma ora non posso darti retta” bofonchiò Draco immergendosi alacremente nel lavoro, sminuzzando con metodo un ingrediente, per poi pestarlo in un piccolo mortaio, pesarlo, e aggiungerlo alla mistura nel calderone. Rimestò il tutto con attenzione, sogguardando il composto mentre produceva uno sbuffo di vapore, addensandosi come fosse stato magma. L’infuso cominciò a fare “blop-blop” man mano che la temperatura andava aumentando, e nel frattempo il giovane, sbirciando l'orologio a parete, iniziò un bisbigliato conto alla rovescia: “Otto, sette, sei … due, uno. Ora!”  
Fu in quell’esatto momento che, con gesto rapido, afferrò un lungo mestolo, mescolò la pozione tre volte in senso orario e tre in senso antiorario, quindi abbassò l'intensità della fiamma ed il composto ridiventò liquido, assumendo un colore smeraldino che gli ricordò gli occhi di Potter.   
Malfoy fissò per un attimo il recipiente, completamente perso nei propri pensieri, quindi si riscosse e sussurrò quasi a se stesso “Fin qui tutto bene. Da adesso, per due ore, bisognerà lasciarlo riposare” poi, rivolto veramente a Hartie, quasi la domanda di poco prima gli fosse stata appena rivolta, l’avvertì “Guarda che è una storia piuttosto lunga e non esattamente spassosa”.  
“Ho tempo” sorrise la giovane donna, accomodandosi meglio nella poltrona, posta vicino al proprio interlocutore.  
“E va bene…” si arrese quest’ultimo. Quella Babbana era davvero ostinata, però non s’imponeva mai, obbligandolo a parlare o ad ascoltare … Alla fine lasciava sempre che fosse lui a decidere cosa fare e, ironia della sorte, sembrava che aprirsi con lei fosse ciò di cui aveva realmente bisogno.  
Il biondo cominciò dall'inizio, dalla fama che circondava Harry, senza che questi ne avesse avuto neppure sentore, almeno fino all'età di undici anni, e dall'alone di curiosità e deferenza in cui ogni ragazzino del Mondo Magico veniva allevato nei confronti di quel nome: Harry Potter, il Bambino Sopravvissuto, il Prescelto.  
Draco non aveva fatto eccezione, ma il loro primo incontro non era nato sotto una buona stella, come tutta la loro storia, del resto.  
Riportando a galla i propri ricordi, Malfoy sedette di fronte alla ragazza e le raccontò della loro inesauribile rivalità, di tutti i dispetti, le carognate, le cattiverie che avevano contraddistinto il loro rapporto durante gli anni di scuola.  
“Ma ero sempre io a cominciare” confessò stancamente “e spesso riuscivo a coinvolgere anche il Professor Piton, mio Capocasa e nostro insegnante di Pozioni, nelle mie rappresaglie. Non sono mai stato onesto nei confronti di Harry e lui, di rimando, ha fatto tutto il possibile per rendermi pan per focaccia, non tanto per ciò che lo riguardava direttamente, quanto per quello che coinvolgeva i suoi più cari amici”. Il Purosangue sospirò e poi riprese “Siamo stati rivali in tutto, perfino il gioco del Quidditch ci ha divisi: io Cercatore della squadra di Serpeverde, lui di Grifondoro. Ci siamo picchiati e feriti a vicenda, ma ci siamo anche salvati la vita.”  
Un altro momento di silenzio, prima che Malfoy ricominciasse il proprio racconto “Alla fine della guerra ci furono i processi ai Mangiamorte, ed i miei genitori ed io finimmo davanti ai giudici del Wizengamot.” Si sollevò la manica sinistra e le mostrò il Marchio Nero, ancora ben visibile e nitido, anche se un po' sbiadito. “Mio padre venne condannato all’ergastolo e morì in prigione, due anni fa. A mia madre invece, proprio grazie alla testimonianza di Harry, furono concessi gli arresti domiciliari ed io scontai solo sei mesi di prigione e poi venni rilasciato.” Il biondo ristette un attimo pensieroso, poi continuò con tono sommesso “Dopo il processo non ebbi più occasione d’incontrarlo e quindi non potei neppure ringraziarlo per quello che aveva fatto per me. E non cadere in errore, lui non mi diede solo la possibilità di evitare la prigione, mi liberò anche dalla spirale di odio che, fino a quell’istante, aveva soffocato la mia vita. Potter è stato la grazia che mi ha salvato da me stesso e dall'uomo che avrei potuto diventare.”  
L’ex-Serpeverde tacque di nuovo, come a riflettere sulle proprie parole, e quindi seguitò a spiegare “Una volta uscito di prigione abbandonai il Mondo Magico, rifiutando anche la magia, mi creai una nuova identità e mi rifugiai nella Londra Babbana, relegando in un angolo della mia mente tutto ciò che ero stato prima e tutto quello che riguardava il mio passato, quindi anche Harry. Non seppi più nulla di lui, fino a quando, per puro caso, non ci reincontrammo durante le selezioni per il Reality show”. Il giovane mago alzò lo sguardo argentato sulla propria interlocutrice e sussurrò “… il resto è storia.” Hartie sorrise “Sicuro?”  
Draco la fissò e ribatté, in modo volutamente volgare “Penso tu abbia capito che scopiamo insieme da allora.”  
“Secondo me c'è molto di più” mormorò lei dopo un secondo di silenzio, che sembrò durare un secolo.  
“E che altro vuoi che ci sia, oltre al sesso fantasmagorico?” chiese lui con un'allegria che era ben lungi dal provare.  
“Se così fosse ora non saresti qui, sveglio da quasi tre giorni, a logorarti pensando a quanto stia male e a quanto sia disperato. Hai rinunciato perfino a fargli visita in ospedale, pur di buttarti a capofitto nella creazione di questo antidoto” rimarcò Hartie con decisione, per poi continuare ad incalzarlo “Ti rendi conto di quanto tu sia protettivo nei suoi confronti? Non hai voluto che gli rivelassimo che sei al corrente di tutto, solo perché immagini quanto soffrirebbe sapendo che sei tornato sulle tue decisioni e hai ricominciato ad usare la magia, contro la tua stessa volontà, solo per lui, per salvarlo. Hai rimesso mano alla bacchetta dopo che non la sfioravi … da quanti anni? Cinque? Sei? Hai rispolverato tremendi ricordi, i soli in grado di dissestare la coscienza di un criminale, soltanto per ottenere informazioni indispensabili a salvare la sua vita.” La frase terminò in un sussurro, mentre la dottoressa si avvicinava al Purosangue e gli passava una mano leggera sul capo, per ravviare i capelli disordinati. “Sfogati, Draco, piangi se vuoi, ma sciogli questa prigione di ghiaccio che soffoca il tuo cuore” mormorò, continuando ad accarezzargli la nuca anche quando scorse la sua schiena scossa da muti singhiozzi, anche quando lo vide alzare su di lei gli occhi asciutti, ma arrossati.  
“Se non riesco ad impedire che lui muoia, io posso anche smettere di vivere. Lo hai capito vero?” chiese Malfoy con voce spezzata.  
“Che sei irrimediabilmente innamorato di lui?” gli fece eco Hartie “Sì, lo abbiamo capito in parecchi e ti vogliamo bene per questo. Siamo tutti con te, e sono sicura che andrà ...”  
“NON OSARE DIRLO!” urlò allora Draco, alzandosi di scatto “Basterebbe una mia svista infinitesimale per compromettere tutto … bisogna aspettare per sapere come andrà, ed è indispensabile che io rimanga lucido fino all’ultimo.”  
Proprio in quel momento, quasi a sottolineare le sue parole, il BlackBerry fece sentire nuovamente la propria voce squillante: tre fischi lunghi, tre brevi.


	10. 10. Cure parentali

10\. Cure parentali  
La pozione finalmente era completa. Anche l'ultimo ingrediente fornito da Charlie Weasley era stato amalgamato al resto, così Draco ne riempì diverse fialette, per poi posizionarle con attenzione nella tasca interna della giacca, uscendo quindi dal laboratorio.  
Prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle, il biondo gettò uno sguardo a quello che era stato il proprio orizzonte negli ultimi tre giorni.  
Lì fuori lo aspettavano i vari membri della squadra.  
“Vai Malfoy, siamo tutti con te. Guariscilo e riportacelo qui tutto intero!” esordì Blackhorse dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.   
“Solo perché voi gli permettiate di farsi ferire un'altra volta?” La voce di Draco era sarcastica al punto giusto, anche se i suoi occhi erano mortalmente stanchi e spenti. Il nervosismo lo stava divorando. Ora veniva il peggio: dosare l’infuso curativo nel modo giusto e somministrarlo a Harry.  
Nel prepararlo aveva osservato tutte le precauzioni necessarie, ma non sarebbe stato sicuro che fosse perfetto, finché l’amante non fosse guarito completamente.  
Weasley e la Patil erano pronti ad attivare la Passaporta per trasferirsi con lui al San Mungo.   
I non maghi della squadra li videro afferrare lo stesso calzino a righe e, dopo un Pop sonoro, scomparire.  
Il terzetto si materializzò esattamente nell'atrio dell'Ospedale Magico.   
“La stanza di Harry è al terzo piano, voi andate avanti” propose Charlie “io intanto parlerò con il Medimago di turno.”  
Padma e Draco si diressero subito ai piani superiori, tuttavia quest’ultimo era nervoso, preoccupato e, quasi inconsciamente, rallentò il passo, come a voler posporre il temuto momento “della verità”.  
Dopo alcuni minuti si trovarono davanti alla porta di una stanza e la giovane si fermò. “È qui …” sussurrò, cosciente della tensione che si era andata accumulando nel suo accompagnatore, man mano che si avvicinavano alla camera di Potter.  
Malfoy prese un respiro enorme e poi spinse il battente. L’infermo era sdraiato nel letto e dava la schiena all'ingresso.  
“Harry” lo chiamò Padma sottovoce, ma il ragazzo non reagì. “Harry” ripeté allora con tono più elevato ed un verso strano accolse la sua voce, mentre l’interpellato si muoveva appena, tentando di voltarsi.  
Malfoy, nel frattempo, gli si avvicinò silenzioso e lo sfiorò delicatamente, il volto divenuto ormai una maschera di determinazione.  
“Svegliati, adesso devi reagire. Forza, devi girarti, ho bisogno di vedere le tue ferite per curarle. Avanti Potter! Un po' di grinta dal Salvatore del Mondo Magico! Dov'è finito quel testardo Grifondoro?” Sciorinò il biondo, tentando di stemperare l’angoscia del momento con l’ironia, mentre scostava le lenzuola e voltava con delicatezza quel corpo debilitato ed inerte, trattenendo a stento un singulto d’orrore quando gli furono palesi le sue condizioni.  
Proprio in quell’istante l’uscio si spalancò per lasciar entrare un affannato Medimago, seguito a ruota da Charlie Weasley, che aveva tentato invano di fermarlo.  
“Signor Malfoy, aspetti! E’ proprio sicuro di quello che sta facendo?” gli chiese il medico, visibilmente inquieto.  
“Lei ha qualcosa di meglio da proporre? Non mi sembra che, almeno finora, abbiate trovato un rimedio efficace, anzi direi che Potter, grazie alle vostre cure solerti, sia ridotto quasi in fin di vita” proferì il giovane con voce sarcastica, continuando a stringere a sé il corpo di Harry.  
“L'infezione si sta propagando … purtroppo non siamo riusciti a fermarla” si arrese l'uomo. “Questa maledizione ci è completamente sconosciuta” ammise rammaricato.   
“Allora, invece di fare domande idiote, mi aiuti a levargli le fasciature” ordinò Draco. “Dovremo fargli ingerire una dose della pozione, mentre le altre dovranno essergli spalmate sulle ferite per tre volte, ad intervalli di due ore. Da quel momento in poi, basterà seguitare con la cura di mantenimento, applicandogli la mistura una volta al giorno, fino alla completa cicatrizzazione delle piaghe.”  
Il Medimago si avvicinò e, con estrema attenzione, procedette a togliere le bende che coprivano il torace del malato, mentre l’ex-Serpeverde lo sorreggeva, tentando con tutte le proprie forze d’ignorare i suoi gemiti di dolore.  
“Ora noi cerchiamo di tenerlo sollevato e tu, Padma, fagli ingoiare il contenuto della fiala più grande” riprese Malfoy. “Versagliela in bocca e fai attenzione che la mandi giù tutta … Ha un sapore orribile, ma è la sua unica possibilità di salvezza.”  
La ragazza si avvicinò al letto con la boccettina tra le dita, un cipiglio testardo le solcava la fronte in una ruga profonda. Premette le guance scarne di Harry, fece colare il liquido scuro nella bocca riarsa e poi gli chiuse labbra e narici per obbligarlo ad inghiottire.  
Il moro era talmente debilitato che non tentò nemmeno di opporle resistenza, limitandosi ad un lamento esausto.  
“Bene, questa è fatta” sospirò Draco stancamente. Avrebbe voluto con tutto se stesso poter soffrire al posto di Harry, ma sapeva di non poter cedere allo strazio che lo dilaniava nel vederlo in quelle condizioni. Un minimo errore sarebbe costato la vita al compagno e la pietà, come qualsiasi altro tipo di emozione, era un lusso che, in quel momento, non poteva certo permettersi.  
Potter cominciò a mugolare, portando le mani allo stomaco, così Malfoy ed il Medimago dovettero bloccargli le braccia per impedire che si graffiasse le già profonde ferite.  
Lentamente l'ammalato si calmò, sprofondando in un'oscura apatia, e il biondo, approfittando di quell’attimo di quiete, poté procedere come previsto.  
“Dammi una delle fiale più piccole” ordinò freddo a Padma, che lo obbedì senza ribattere. Una volta afferrata l’ampollina, Draco sfilò la bacchetta dalla tasca, facendo quindi colare il liquido scuro sulla grossa piaga che sfigurava il torace di Harry e che emanava un odore terribile; a quel punto, con l'aiuto della magia, cosparse uniformemente la sostanza curativa sulla superficie alterata della pelle, sussurrando parole incomprensibili.  
Fatto questo, lui, il Medimago e Charlie fasciarono nuovamente il torso di Potter con bende pulite, e poi rimasero a guardarsi angosciati.  
“Ed ora?” Chiese a quel punto il Domatore di draghi, dando voce anche ai dubbi degli altri due.  
“Ora dobbiamo aspettare due ore per poter ripetere il procedimento, e poi … attendere ancora.” Replicò l’ex-Serpeverde con voce atona, indice della sua estrema stanchezza.  
“Vai nella stanza qui accanto e cerca di riposare un po'” gli propose la Patil “restiamo noi a controllarlo e ti sveglieremo quando sarà ora della medicazione.”  
“Non riuscirei comunque a dormire” rifiutò Draco di rimando “mi accomoderò su quella poltrona laggiù. Voi andate pure se volete, tanto io rimango qui.”  
Fu il medico ad intervenire per primo “Perdonatemi, io devo scappare, non ho ancora terminato il mio giro di visite. Tornerò appena possibile ... E mi scusi per quello che ho detto prima, signor Malfoy.”  
Draco, che si era abbandonato sulla sdraio, fece un cenno vago per rassicurarlo. Gli altri due, nel frattempo, erano usciti silenziosamente dalla camera, avendo intuito come l’ex-Serpeverde desiderasse restare un po’ tranquillo.  
Rimasto solo, Malfoy tirò fuori il BlackBerry che Angela gli aveva insegnato ad usare, lo programmò perché suonasse dopo un'ora e cinquanta minuti e lo reinfilò nella tasca interna della giacca, vicino al suo torace così, se per caso si fosse anche solo appisolato, ne avrebbe avvertito comunque la vibrazione. Harry non era cosciente, ma non si lamentava più e, nella penombra della stanza, Draco chiuse gli occhi, cercando di rilassare i muscoli ed i nervi irrimediabilmente tesi.

Draco era sdraiato nel proprio letto, Harry gli dormiva accanto. Il biondo era rimasto incantato a guardarlo, era così rilassato e tranquillo. Ma cosa stava accadendo al suo volto? Perché si stava deformando in quel modo?! Il suo incarnato stava diventando grigio, il naso gli stava sparendo, sostituito da due fessure trasversali che si dilatavano e si contraevano ad ogni respiro, le palpebre non avevano più ciglia e quando si erano sollevate … le sue iridi erano rosse!  
Una delle sue mani, improvvisamente dotata di artigli, stava salendo a sfiorargli il torace, trasmettendogli un brivido d’angoscia che lo stava facendo tremare, e poi … alcuni strani fischi, tre lunghi e tre brevi, avevano rotto il silenzio …  
Malfoy si alzò di scatto dalla poltrona, passandosi le mani sul viso sconvolto, e non urlò solo grazie al proprio ferreo autocontrollo che, ringraziando Merlino, non era del tutto scomparso malgrado la stanchezza. Riprendendo coscienza della realtà, afferrò il Blackberry che gli vibrava contro il petto e lo appoggiò sul tavolino accanto a sé.  
Per fortuna la scena orribile che gli aveva invaso la mente era stata solo un incubo!  
L’ex- Serpeverde si ricordò, allora, di essere rimasto solo con Harry e, non senza un po' d'affanno, si voltò a cercare le fiale di antidoto che erano state appoggiate anch’esse sul tavolo vicino alla porta.  
In quell'istante il battente si aprì: erano Padma e Charlie e il biondo fu rasserenato nell’intuire che fossero rimasti lì fuori per tutto quel tempo.  
I nuovi arrivati, senza bisogno di spiegazioni, lo aiutarono in silenzio a rimuovere le medicazioni, a pulire la ferita e a cospargerla ancora una volta con la pozione.  
Harry si lamentò un po’, ma non nel modo violento e straziante di poche ore prima, tuttavia non riprese conoscenza e, placatosi il dolore, ripiombò in quella specie di coma vigile in cui si trovava da un paio di giorni.  
A quel punto Charlie chiese a Draco “Ehi, Malfoy, ti andrebbe un caffè? Se vuoi scendo a prendertelo così, nel frattempo, andrò a cercare anche il Medimago per aggiornarlo sulle condizioni di Harry dopo la nuova medicazione.”  
Il biondo fece un breve cenno di assenso e Weasley, dopo aver rivolto un’ultima occhiata al malato, uscì dalla camera.  
“Hai potuto riposare almeno un po’?” chiese la pozionista a Draco, quando questi si abbandonò di nuovo sulla poltrona “Prima mi sono affacciata e sembrava dormissi.”  
L’interpellato sospirò e, pur non avendo voglia di rivivere le orribili immagini oniriche, decise di risponderle perché non gli pareva giusto essere acido e scostante con colei che tanto si era prodigata per Potter.  
“Sì, mi sono appisolato un attimo, ma ho avuto un terribile incubo. Forse è meglio che rimanga sveglio” mormorò e poi le sorrise, sollevando appena gli angoli della bocca.  
“Nell'armadio c'è una scacchiera magica … Ti va di fare una partita? Magari così il tempo trascorrerà più velocemente” propose la ragazza.  
“Va bene, grazie” replicò Draco, e il suo sorriso stanco si allargò un pochino di più.  
La Patil non era un granché a scacchi, rispetto a lui, ma il giovane cercò di non farglielo pesare e di non schiacciarla miseramente.  
“Chi vince?” chiese una voce fioca dal letto.  
Entrambi si voltarono di scatto: Harry aveva aperto finalmente gli occhi. Era molto pallido e provato, lo sguardo segnato da occhiaie scurissime, ma le sue iridi erano limpide.  
Draco gli fu subito accanto, mentre Padma, dirigendosi verso la porta, mormorò a fior di labbra “Vado ad avvertire gli altri del suo risveglio” per poi dileguarsi lasciandoli soli.   
L’ex-Serpeverde aveva un nodo talmente stretto alla gola, che non riuscì a proferire verbo.  
“Devo essere proprio inguardabile, per farti rimanere senza parole …” motteggiò Potter cercando di alleggerire l’atmosfera, e strappando così un mezzo sorriso al compagno che, non riuscendo a ribattere in alcun modo, si limitò ad appoggiare le proprie labbra sulle sue in una carezza struggente.  
Restarono a fissarsi in silenzio, occhi negli occhi, senza mai distrarsi, per un tempo che sembrò loro infinito, finché l’irruzione precipitosa del Medimago, seguito da Padma e Charlie, non spezzò quella quiete quasi innaturale, facendoli sobbalzare entrambi.  
“Vi chiedo scusa per il modo in cui mi sono precipitato qui, ma mi hanno appena informato che il Signor Potter si è finalmente svegliato! Allora ce l'ha fatta signor Malfoy … E’ stato davvero incredibile!”  
“Fatta?” intervenne il Prescelto rivolto all’amante “COSA hai fatto??”   
“Come cosa ha fatto?!” proruppe entusiasta il Dottor Newman, senza rendersi conto dello sguardo inceneritore rivoltogli dall'ex-Serpeverde “E’ riuscito a farsi rivelare quale incantesimo quel mago oscuro avesse usato contro di lei, ha scovato la formula dell'antidoto e ha preparato una complicatissima pozione curativa! Se lui non fosse intervenuto, noi non avremmo potuto far altro che guardarla morire, Signor Potter, visto che quella maledizione ci era sconosciuta e che avevamo già tentato tutto il possibile, purtroppo senza alcun risultato. Spero davvero che il signor Malfoy, considerata la sua innegabile competenza, vorrà accettare un incarico di consulente ed esperto di Pozioni presso il San Mungo” sentenziò con enfasi. “Magari, però, sarà meglio tornare sulla questione in un altro momento…” si affrettò a precisare, rendendosi conto del nervosismo che stava irrigidendo i fini lineamenti del biondo.  
Scambiandosi un’occhiata d’intesa, Charlie e Padma presero l'uomo quasi di peso e lo accompagnarono nel corridoio, prima che aggiungesse qualche altra frase fuori luogo, utile solo ad incrementare la tensione di Malfoy.  
Appena gli altri furono usciti, gli occhi lucidi di Harry corsero a cercare di nuovo quelli dell'ex-Serpeverde.  
“Hai ripreso in mano la bacchetta, hai lanciato incantesimi, hai distillato una pozione - nonostante la tua decisione di non servirti mai più della magia - solamente per … salvare me” sussurrò emozionato. “Draco, guardami” lo incitò e, non ottenendo risultato, insistette strattonandolo anche per un braccio “Voltati e guardami, per Merlino!”  
Non alzò la voce, ma il suo tono era così perentorio che l'altro obbedì, restando comunque muto.  
“Quando mi hanno portato qui, ridotto in fin di vita, mi sono reso conto che l’unico che davvero mi interessasse vedere, tra tutte le persone accorse al S. Mungo, eri tu … ma tu non c’eri … nemmeno nei giorni seguenti. Ci sono rimasto malissimo, sai? Mi sono sentito abbandonato …”  
“Non vorrei urlarti contro, ma tu mi ci stai costringendo con le idiozie che continui a dire …” lo interruppe l'altro sibilando a denti stretti. “TU ti sei sentito abbandonato?! Beh sappi, caro il mio Eroe, che Charlie Weasley è piombato nel mio soggiorno ormai quattro giorni fa, completamente stravolto, blaterando di uno scontro con malviventi e maghi oscuri, durante il quale eri rimasto gravemente ferito. Erano DIECI giorni che non ti vedevo e non avevo tue notizie, ed ero talmente fuori di me dalla preoccupazione, da aver quasi deciso di lanciare un Incantesimo di Localizzazione così potente, che ne avrebbero sentito il riverbero fino in Islanda!” Il Purosangue tacque per un attimo, tentando invano di calmarsi, e poi riprese la propria veemente arringa ”Ero stato in ansia per tutto quel tempo, e quando alla fine qualcuno si era deciso a portarmi qualche nuova, era solo per dirmi che stavi per MORIRE, visto che al S. Mungo non sapevano cosa fare! Come credi mi sia sentito?! D’istinto avrei voluto Cruciare Weasley e maledire chiunque mi fosse capitato a tiro, invece sono riuscito a controllarmi, ritrovando un po’ di lucidità, ho preso la mia bacchetta e mi sono fatto condurre da colui che ti aveva ferito, augurandomi di riuscire a capire quale incantesimo avesse utilizzato e di conoscere il modo per guarirti.   
Per fortuna è andata bene e, insieme alla Patil e a Weasley – che ha recuperato un ingrediente rarissimo – abbiamo messo a punto la pozione che ti ha salvato. Dovrai ringraziare anche loro, quando starai meglio, da solo non ce l’avrei mai fatta.”  
Malfoy concluse quel lungo sfogo con un sospiro sonoro e scrutò Potter intensamente, forse temendo di aver detto troppo.  
“Lo farò, intanto però voglio iniziare a ringraziare qualcun altro …” il ferito sollevò una mano tremante di debolezza e la poggiò sulla guancia del compagno.  
Il Blackberry vibrò, agitandosi sul tavolino, ed emise gli ormai familiari fischi: tre lunghi e tre brevi.  
“Che succede?” chiese il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto.  
“E’ la diavoleria Babbana che mi ha dato Angela. E’ programmata per suonare qualche minuto prima di ogni medicazione. Si chiama Blackberry. Dovresti sapere cos'è…”  
“Certo che lo so, sono cresciuto tra i Babbani, io” puntualizzò il moro, tentando di ammiccare nella direzione di Draco, ma riuscendo solo a produrre una smorfia storta “Mica come te, Lord … culo secco.”  
Malfoy sorrise, finalmente quasi rilassato, e lo rimbeccò “Non mi sembra tu abbia avuto nulla da ridire, recentemente, a proposito del mio culo” sbirciandolo malizioso. Poi tornò serio, cominciò a togliergli le bende con delicatezza e procedette con la medicazione.  
Potter lo guardava di sottecchi, orgoglioso di lui. Merlino, quanto amava quell'idiota pomposo, pur sapendo che sarebbe stato arduo fargli ammettere la reciprocità di quel sentimento! Ciononostante l’ex-Grifondoro era fermamente deciso a farlo capitolare, fosse pure l'ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto nella vita.


	11. 11. Epilogo

11\. Epilogo  
Non appena gli fu possibile farsi dimettere, Harry fuggì dal San Mungo. Nella stessa mattinata si presentò da Wallace e gli preannunciò di non fare conto su di lui per i successivi quindici giorni; i medimaghi lo avevano lasciato andare, solo a patto che si astenesse dal lavoro per almeno due settimane, per permettere al fisico, provato dalla maledizione oscura, di riprendersi appieno. Seth non fece una piega e firmò immediatamente il modulo di congedo per convalescenza.  
Qualche giorno dopo, l'ex-Grifondoro decise di passare dagli studi televisivi per salutare gli ex-compagni di corso, gli insegnanti, e soprattutto … Draco, che non vedeva dal giorno in cui aveva ripreso conoscenza in ospedale.  
Agli inizi della settimana precedente, la Polizia aveva finalmente comunicato a tutto lo staff dello show, nonché a docenti e allievi, che un gruppo di narcotrafficanti si era servito del Reality per i propri loschi affari, che Potter era un agente infiltrato e che era rimasto ferito nello scontro a fuoco con i malviventi, quando aveva fatto irruzione nel loro covo insieme alla propria squadra.  
Preceduto da un tale battage pubblicitario, quando il moro arrivò fu letteralmente asfissiato dai ragazzi, che lo abbracciarono e gli fecero un milione di domande, sbirciandolo talvolta di sottecchi a causa del suo aspetto ancora un po’ pallido e provato, ben diverso da quello con cui lo avevano conosciuto durante la sua breve avventura musicale.  
“Stai davvero bene?” gli chiesero i suoi ex-compagni di corso.  
“Non posso lamentarmi” sorrise il Ragazzo-Sopravvissuto-Ancora-Una-Volta, come lo aveva apostrofato Malfoy, con un lampo satanico negli occhi d'argento. “Devo ammettere che la ferita non sia stata roba da poco, ma ora sto meglio: ho ripreso a camminare e mi sento molto meno debole. Comunque ho ancora dodici giorni di convalescenza, prima di riprendere il lavoro.”  
Gli studenti lo acclamarono come una star e poi uno di loro, dopo aver ottenuto un po’ di silenzio da parte degli altri, puntualizzò “Meno male che vi siete accorti di cosa stesse succedendo. Dobbiamo ringraziare te ed i tuoi colleghi per aver rischiato così tanto per tutti noi, e soprattutto per aver aiutato Stephan, Mathew, Sondra e Charles, salvando loro la vita.”  
“E’ tutto passato, ormai” minimizzò Potter “siamo tutti vivi e possiamo riprendere le nostre strade quasi come se nulla fosse successo … Anche se credo che, personalmente, da oggi in poi mi limiterò a cantare soltanto sotto la doccia.”  
Quest’affermazione fu seguita da una risata generale.  
In quel momento arrivò Hellen, che con le lacrime agli occhi se lo strinse al petto, proprio come fosse stato suo figlio.  
“Eccoti finalmente!” esclamò baciandolo su una guancia “Ci hai fatto spaventare tutti … ma qualcuno più degli altri” continuò la donna, adocchiando la chioma bionda di Draco. “Hai idea di quanto ti ami quel ragazzo?” gli sussurrò poi, in modo che solo lui potesse sentirla.  
L’ex-Grifondoro indietreggiò di un passo, per poterla guardare negli occhi. “Sì che ce l’ho. Il difficile sarà farlo ammettere a lui” bofonchiò preoccupato.  
“Ognuno ha i suoi modi e i suoi tempi” bisbigliò ancora l’insegnante di canto “con il suo carattere così chiuso e riservato, non puoi pretendere che sia tutto paroline dolci e rose rosse.”  
“Non esigo nulla di tutto questo. Spero solo che mi risponda positivamente quando gli confesserò di amarlo. Sai, Draco è sempre sfuggente, specie se si parla di sentimenti, e ogni volta che penso di aver raggiunto un certo grado di confidenza con lui, di colpo si chiude a riccio e mi tocca ricominciare daccapo.” Le iridi verdi del giovane erano un lago di tenerezza.  
La donna sorrise. “Affronta il discorso con lui e vedrai che non riceverai un rifiuto, ne sono sicura.”  
Hellen si allontanò e gli altri insegnanti gli si avvicinarono alla spicciolata per salutarlo e ringraziarlo, ancora un po' shockati dalle incredibili rivelazioni riguardo a Jacob McNabb.  
Poi, pian piano, il grande brusio cominciò a placarsi, ragazzi e docenti iniziarono a scemare, e un po’ alla volta rientrarono nelle sale prove per riprendere le lezioni.  
Harry rimase qualche minuto nella classe di Hellen, quindi gironzolò nei corridoi, ed infine arrivò alla vetrata della palestra di danza, dove Malfoy, con aria seria e cipiglio testardo, stava tenendo il proprio corso.  
Stette un po' ad osservarlo non visto, finché l'altro, accortosi dell’inatteso spettatore, gli fece un cenno di saluto e diede pausa agli allievi per poterlo raggiungere.  
“Ciao…come stai?” Gli chiese premuroso. Era stato talmente sorpreso di scorgerlo in mezzo agli altri studenti, che non aveva avuto il coraggio di avvicinarsi.  
“Prima ti ho intravisto, in mezzo a tutta quella confusione, ma un attimo dopo eri già scomparso!” precisò l’ex-Grifone.  
“C'era un sacco di gente che voleva salutarti e ringraziarti…Non volevo imporre la mia presenza” si schermì il biondo. “Sembri ancora pallido e stanco” aggiunse con una vena di preoccupazione nella voce.  
“Ho ancora dodici giorni di convalescenza, poi si vedrà. E tu, invece, tutto ok? Io ti ho fatto una promessa, prima di partire per la missione, e vorrei mantenerla…Quando credi di poter trovare un po' di tempo per me?”  
L'ex-Serpeverde lo scrutò di sottecchi, quasi diffidente, poi il suo viso si colorì appena, mentre rispondeva “Stasera verso le otto, a casa mia. Può andare bene per te?”  
Harry lo fissò intensamente e rispose “Alle otto? Ci sarò.”

Alle diciannove in punto, la solita berlina prelevò Potter dal proprio appartamento, per poi scodellarlo davanti al palazzo vicino al parco, dove il portiere lo riconobbe immediatamente e lo invitò ad accomodarsi.  
“Il signor Burns non è ancora tornato, ma mi ha avvisato di farla salire ugualmente. Mi ha detto che comunque lei non avrà problemi ad entrare in casa, anche in sua assenza” sciorinò l'uomo in divisa. Così Harry si avviò verso l’ascensore e, memore di quanto comunicatogli, una volta giunto davanti alla porta del loft, si sentì autorizzato ad aprirla con un Alohomora.  
La musica jazz fluiva nella stanza in penombra come un sottofondo, quasi un battito sordo, vitale, inarrestabile e allo stesso tempo discreto, come un cuore potente che pulsi irrefrenabile, nascosto nella cassa toracica…un sussurro costante, impossibile da ignorare.  
L’ex-Grifondoro si chiuse il battente alle spalle e si trovò avvolto da una luce tenue, proveniente dalle lampade a pavimento, quindi avanzò di qualche passo e d’un tratto avvertì la presenza morbida e rassicurante di Draco. Non lo vedeva, ma poteva sentirlo.  
Harry chiuse gli occhi ed allargò le braccia, come un funambolo che debba recuperare l'equilibrio. Il profumo del suo amante invase il soggiorno e all’improvviso questi gli fu alle spalle, le mani aperte e leggere a sfiorargli il torace, fino a scendergli sui fianchi, dove seguitarono ad accarezzarlo da sopra la stoffa sottile della camicia. Poi un paio di labbra gli si posarono sulla nuca, in un bacio soffice e asciutto.  
“Mi è stato riferito che saresti arrivato più tardi…” bisbigliò l’Auror “Da quant’è che mi aspetti?”  
“Da tutta la vita” avrebbe voluto rispondere il biondo, ma poi soffiò vicino al suo orecchio “Da pochi minuti.”  
Potter tremò appena … Quella voce era come un balsamo caldo e leniva i suoi nervi ancora un po' provati, mentre il fiato tiepido del padrone di casa, scivolandogli sul collo, gli provocava un brivido lungo tutta la spina dorsale.  
"Come mai ..." provò ad insistere il moro, ma non riuscì a completare la domanda, perché l’altro lo zittì con un semplice "Shhhh …" voltandolo verso di sé.  
Il Prescelto assecondò il movimento e si ritrovò a scrutare un paio di occhi d'argento. Lo sguardo appassionato del proprio amante e la sensualità che sprigionava quell’agile corpo, vestito solo di un paio di jeans aderenti, finì di stordirlo.  
"Perché ..." tentò di nuovo il Prescelto, che stavolta venne tacitato dalla bocca dell’ex-Serpeverde, posata sulla sua in un lievissimo bacio.  
A quel punto tutti i propositi di Harry, riguardo al fatto di chiarire ogni cosa con Malfoy, prima che il desiderio prendesse il sopravvento, furono traslati ad altro momento.  
Fu un fluire di gesti leggeri che spogliarono completamente Potter. Questi non era preparato ad una tale aggressione dei sensi, ai movimenti provocanti ed evocativi che presto gli mozzarono il fiato per l'eccitazione.  
Si lasciò sospingere verso il caminetto acceso davanti al quale, sopra allo spesso e morbido tappeto dall'aria molto elegante e costosa, era stato adagiato un telo di spugna soffice e immacolato.  
Il Salvatore agitò distrattamente una mano e la magia corse nell'ambiente.  
“Cos'è stato?” domandò Draco curioso.  
“Incanto di Temperatura Costante: ci terrà al caldo anche se il fuoco dovesse spegnersi” sorrise l’interpellato, perso nell'attenta osservazione del proprio amante che si spogliava velocemente, lanciando i jeans in un angolo.  
Quando finalmente furono entrambi nudi, l’ex-Grifondoro lo attirò nuovamente a sé e lo baciò appassionatamente.  
“Con calma ...” la voce del biondo era un sussurro dolce come il miele “non voglio che ti stanchi e desidero che tutto sia perfetto.”  
“Tu sei perfetto” lo interruppe Harry, tentando di stringerlo ancora.  
“Zitto e sdraiati” ordinò dolcemente il padrone di casa.   
L'altro obbedì e si stese supino sul morbido asciugamano.  
Il Purosangue gli si sedette a cavalcioni sul bacino, quindi prese un’ampolla posata lì accanto, si versò dell'olio aromatico sui palmi, strofinandoli poi tra loro, ed infine iniziò un lento massaggio partendo dalla piega dei gomiti, risalendo i bicipiti forti, le spalle larghe, i muscoli definiti del torace, e la profonda cicatrice della maledizione oscura che, fortunatamente, ormai non era altro che un brutto ricordo.  
Il Ragazzo-Sopravvissuto si ritrovò con i sensi presi d’assalto da tutte quelle sensazioni: la vista, inebriata dall'immagine splendida del compagno gloriosamente nudo, l'olfatto, saturo del profumo del balsamo utilizzato per il massaggio, il tatto, piacevolmente sollecitato da quei tocchi gentili e sapienti, l'udito, ipnotizzato dalla musica in sottofondo e dai gemiti spezzati che uscivano dalle loro labbra, ed il gusto, stuzzicato dalle labbra diaboliche che spesso calavano sulle sue, adesso rosse e un po' gonfie.  
“Voltati” bisbigliò l’ex-Serpeverde e Harry obbedì ancora.  
Il massaggio riprese sulla sua schiena possente, saggiandone e rilassandone ogni muscolo, tendine e vertebra.  
Ad un certo punto Potter, stremato da quella piacevolissima tortura, decise fosse ora di riprendere in mano le redini del gioco e annunciò risoluto “Adesso tocca a me” girandosi ed invertendo le posizioni.  
Una volta sistematosi sopra all’amante, il moro iniziò un percorso di baci infuocati e carezze inconsistenti, a cui Draco si arrese più che volentieri, ormai rassegnato a trasformarsi da aguzzino in vittima di quella gara di seduzione.  
Harry partì dalla bocca del biondo, che assaggiò con passione, poi sfiorò il suo viso in punta di dita, e quindi si abbatté come un tornado sul suo collo, mordicchiandolo e succhiandolo avidamente, ma fermandosi dopo poco per evitare di lasciargli segni troppo evidenti.  
Riprendendo la propria inarrestabile discesa, il Prescelto lambì la sporgenza delicata della clavicola, fino ad arrivare ad un roseo capezzolo già eretto, eccitandolo ancora di più con un attento lavoro di labbra, lingua e denti.  
Potter riservò subito dopo lo stesso trattamento anche all'altro cerchietto di carne, appena più scuro della pelle, quindi scivolò lungo lo sterno in soffici e umidi baci, leccò lascivamente l'avvallamento dell'ombelico, ed infine si spostò sul fianco candido e setoso dell’altro, mordendolo in un gesto istintivo di possesso.  
“Mio!” ruggì sull’epidermide diafana, e solo dopo si rese conto di averlo pronunciato ad alta voce. Allora sollevò con timore lo sguardo sugli occhi grigi, immaginando di trovarli gelidi come il ghiaccio e temendo di ricevere un insulto da quella bocca tentatrice. Invece rimase basito nel vedere l'argento liquido di quelle iridi farsi ancora più caldo, e la voce di Draco replicare “Tuo.”  
A quell’insperata risposta, l’ex-Grifone risalì rapido fino al suo viso e sussurrò “Tuo” fissando intensamente il proprio amante, affinché capisse quanto fosse profondo quel senso di appartenenza e di bisogno. Il biondo ricambiò lo sguardo e soffiò roco in risposta “Mio”.  
Il bacio che seguì fu talmente dolce e struggente che Harry sentì pizzicare gli angoli degli occhi per qualche istante, e terminò solo quando rimasero quasi senza fiato.  
Malfoy aveva messo in quel bacio tutto se stesso … Non lo avrebbe ammesso neanche con la propria immagine riflessa in uno specchio, ma quella dichiarazione di esclusività reciproca, tanto breve quanto appassionata, aveva incrinato in modo definitivo la sua indistruttibile corazza difensiva.  
Da quel momento in poi, avrebbe anche potuto indossare milioni di maschere e mentire come nessun altro al mondo, ma non sarebbe più riuscito a strapparsi dal cuore il suo Salvatore, la sua Saving Grace, la grazia che salva: questo era ormai per lui Harry Potter.  
Fu proprio l’oggetto delle sue riflessioni a riportarlo al presente, reclamando con ardore la sua presenza e facendo l'amore con lui come fosse l'ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto nella vita, come fossero rimasti gli unici superstiti sul pianeta, con una dolcezza ed una dedizione che conquistarono l’anima di Draco, facendolo giurare a se stesso che niente avrebbe potuto cambiare i suoi sentimenti, né separarlo da colui che aveva saputo suscitarli.  
“Ti amo” sussurrò Potter sulle labbra del compagno, un attimo prima che il mondo esplodesse fuori e dentro di loro, nel biancore accecante dell’orgasmo.  
I due amanti continuarono a tenersi stretti, rimanendo in silenzio e limitandosi a fissarsi reciprocamente, quasi temessero che l’altro potesse scomparire all’improvviso, come se avessero paura fosse stato solo un bel sogno.  
Fu Draco a riscuotersi per primo da quel momento di quiete totale e, sorridendo al compagno, ammise sereno “Ti amo anch'io.”  
Non aggiunsero altro e stavano quasi per assopirsi, quando l’ex-Serpeverde si lasciò sfuggire una risatina.  
Sentendo il suo petto sussultare sotto la propria guancia, il moro sollevò lo sguardo smeraldino ad incontrare quello argenteo di Malfoy.  
“Che hai da ridere?” gli domandò.  
“Sai, visto l’innato talento messo in mostra ai tempi di Hogwarts, mi stavo chiedendo perché tu non ti sia presentato come ballerino, alle selezioni per il Talent-Show!”  
La scena del Ballo del Ceppo di molti anni prima si materializzò davanti agli occhi di Harry e la risata che ne scaturì, liberò anche quella, altrettanto prorompente, di Draco … Pur amandosi, sarebbero rimasti sempre Potter e Malfoy e non avrebbero mai smesso di prendersi in giro, di stuzzicarsi, e di essere - ormai bonariamente - antagonisti.


End file.
